Not Who You Think I Am
by Louder4life
Summary: Austin Moon has bullied Ally Dawson since junior year, but what happens when senior year arrives he suddenly finds himself face to face with a new, more...mature Ally who has a major dirty side... will he continue his bullying ways or will he find himself falling at her feet...
1. Chapter 1

**Heeey to all my fabulous readers, okay soo I was listening to music and for some reason a story idea just popped into my head so I figured hey, lets just go with it. This story contains lots and lots of smutty goodness, sex, cursing and ofcourse a whole lot of kinky Auslly! Hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally or the characters involved, if I did weeeelll they probably wouldn't be doing what's happening in this story teehee...**

**Not Who You Think I Am**

_Austin's P.O.V._

Ally Dawson.. She's seventeen years old, with dull brown hair and brown eyes. She's your usual everyday nerd... glasses _Check! _Scruffy, unruly hair _Check! _Bushy thick eyebrows _Check! _Intellegant... always getting good grades... perfect attendance...teacher's pet _Check! _

Do I despise her... heck yeah I do. Ever since junior year when I was having a smoke with my friends behind the school and little miss perfect saw us and ratted on us, resulting in us all being suspended for a week and me having to deal with my parents giving another boring lecture about how 'if I keep up this behaviour I'm going to go nowhere with my life.. blah blah blah' I'd heard it all many times before, yeah I'll admit it, I'm a little rebellious but shit, it's not like they really care what I do with my life, they're never home anyway, to busy with their stupid jobs at their stupid store selling stupid mattresses! They're just... STUPID!

Anywaaay I'm getting off track here...

So ever since that wee incident my buddies and I decided to make it our goal to make Dawsons...or as we've fondly niknamed her Dorkson... life a living hell.

It's only fair for the trouble she caused us right... Yeah we think so.

So I should probably introduce myself.. My name is Austin Moon, I am also seventeen years old, but I have blonde hair and hazel eyes... eyes that make all the girls swoon, yeah I'm hot and I know it, I'm also ripped, with a nice set of muscles and a mean six pack. I'm the most popular guy in school, all the guys wanna be me and all the girls wanna be with me... Dorkson likes to say otherwise but I can see her longing glances.. she wants me, but sure as hell isn't gonna get me. I don't have a girlfriend, I'm just not the type of guy to get tied down to one girl, I prefer to have my "Fun" then ditch em. Yeah you could say I'm a, as some people say.. slut.. but hell gotta have fun while we're young right.

So anyway, it's the last day of school for the year and then when I'm back finally I'll be a senior, my last year before I'm officially free of this red brick torture house they call Marino highschool. I've decided this year should go off with a bang... and by bang I mean the ultimate prank to humiliate Dorkson infront of the entire student body, I know today that she'll be doing a speech, you know the usual 'we're one step closer to greatness and next year our year' kinda crap. YAWN! I figured I'd save everyone the pain of sitting through it and give em some entertainment instead so in the early hours of the school morning, when I SHOULD have been in maths class. (meh I ditched no biggie, maths isn't important right?) I snuck myself into the school assembly hall. The walls had been decorated with yellow banners with manitees pictured on them representing our schools football team. Chairs with yellow cushions had been set up ready for students, a few on the stage for the principle, teachers and right in the front near the centre of the stage a chair with a card reading 'Ally dawson'

I chuckle to myself as I lift the cushion and place a bag of fake blood underneath it and set it down carefully making sure the bag wasn't noticable, then I quickly turn and leave the hall just in time for the bell to ring announcing the end of class.

I snuck around to my locker where I was meeting my buddies as students began fill the halls.

Dallas was the first to arrive, he's the attractive one of the group... second to me ofcourse. He's got brunette hair that according to girls 'flops just the right way, has kind eyes and smells like a fresh summer breeze' Whatever they're into I guess, in my honest opinion I think he kinda looks like a bieber wannabe.

Then comes Elliot, he's on the football team and someone you do NOT want to piss off, he has a big ass temper and can snap at the click of a finger, he got transferred to Marino high last year after getting expelled from his last school for punching a teacher after he told him off for texting in class.

Last to arrive is Dez, my favourite copper top and best friend since kindergarton he's the brains of the group and the most level headed. Yeah he can be a goofball sometimes and totally unpredictable not to mention he wears the WIERDEST outfits out there, but he's like a brother to me, and i gota love em.

The four of us huddled together by the lockers, talking in hushed whispers so no-one would over hear us.

"Did you plant the bag?" Dallas asked with a sly grin on his face.

"Yeah man no problems, this is gonna be epic," I mused. Elliot laughed and fist pumped me while Dez sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Really, do we have to do this guys?" He asked, "You know Ally's really not that bad, she's my lab partner for chemistry and she's actually pretty fun"

The three of us stared at him like he'd just bitch slapped our faces.

"You did not just say that about Dorkson," I stated disgusted that MY best friend could even think that, that walking pain in the neck was NOT fun. Dez raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth probably going to argue his point but he decided against it and closed it before shaking his head.

Just then the principle came up behind us, Dawson trailing behind him, her eyes widened before turning to look at the ground with a nervous expression when she saw me. I looked her up and down and smirked when I realized she was wearing a white skirt... as if this prank couldn't get any better.

"You four should be in the hall for assembly" The principle said sternly. I took that moment to realize the halls were basically empty. "What are you lot up to" He narrowed his gaze mainly at me, me being the one that usually starts all his troubles.. I swear he gets more and more grey hairs every time I get up to mischief, which is alot.

"Sorry sir," I put on a polite voice and fake smile. "We got distracted talking about how excited we are for senior year, to come back and do lots of...learning" I didn't sound convincing even to myself...

"I'll let it slip this time Moon, but you and the rest of your group get to assembly NOW!"

We did as we were told and took four seats in the front row by the stage wanting to make sure we had a good spot for the show. I sat by the aisle and looked behind me realizing the entire school was already here... awesome the more the merrier for my little prank. I watched as the door opened and the principle and Ally came walking up the aisle, as Ally passed me I grabbed her wrist and stopped her.

Her breath hitched, her eyes widened and I could feel the pulse in her wrist thrumming in panic. I pulled her down so her face was inches from mine and lent over to whisper in her ear.

"Really looking forward to the show Dawson," I breathed, "Nice skirt by the way, it's very...white" I released her grip and she pulled away looking momentarily confused before shaking her head and turning to make her way up into the stage.

The audience fell silent as she went over to her chair. She turned to face everyone before she sat down.

POP!

Everyone looked around confused wondering where the sound came from, Dallas, Elliot and I muffled our laughter behind our hands. Dez sighed and looked away like he couldn't watch.

Then it came...

Torrents of red fluid poured from beneath Ally, down her legs and onto the stage. The audience gasped before falling into howls of laughter, a few people calling out "Ewws" My friends and I didn't try to hide our amusement anymore and joined in. Ally lent forward and saw the liquid running down her legs, her eyes widened in panic and she quickly stood and turned to look at the pool and now popped bag on her chair.

Her skirt was stained red all up the back, the audience laughed harder.

Ally turned to look at the students watching her humiliation. Her face red in embarrasment, her eyes glossy and filled with tears. She spots me and gives me a hurt expression silently saying 'how could you' I raised my eyebrows and gave her a mean smirk and waved. Her face crumbles and she ran from the stage and out of the hall.

My friends patted me on the back and I wiped my eyes from the tears that came from laughing so hard, the plan couldn't have gone any better. Although actually it could get better maybe, just maybe if I'm lucky, Dorkson won't come back next year and make senior year even better..

_Ally's P.O.V._

I rushed into the girls bathroom, tears streaming down my face and locked myself in a cubicle.

How could he do this... how could that bastard do something so cruel!

Ever since junior year Austin Moon and his group of 'future criminals' as I call them have set out to make my life hell. All because one time I dobbed them in once for smoking. Come-on they were underage, smoking in a smokefree area and do you know how bad smoking is for you?! Cancer, yellow skin and teeth, the list goes on! but that's not the point here... Ever since then they've been bullying me pulling pranks and even given me a nikname Dorkson... haha sooo funny and clever...NOT!

But this time they took it too far, humiliating me infront of the entire school like that. I look down at my ruined skirt and the fake blood now drying on my legs. Sighing I unlock the cubicle and walk over to the sinks to wash what I can off. Just then the bathroom door swings open and I hold my breath mentally preparing myself to get laughed at, then I sigh in relief when Trish Del A Rosa, my latino best friend walks in holding a towel from the locker room.

Trish has been my friend since kindergarden, She's kinda short and has wild dark,curly hair. She's crazy, fun and loyal. But also pretty fierce, you do NOT want to mess with her or she will mess with you. She's pretty intimidating to everyone, although I'm kinda use to her ways by now.

I give her a small thanks as she hands me the towel and I wrap it round my waist hiding the mess I'm in.

"You're a life saver Trish" I sniff a little as my eyes well up with new found tears. She leans in to give me a warm hug.

"Oh Ally, I can't believe Moon would do this. That's stooping low even for him."

I nod and wipe away the stray tears running down my cheeks. "I know, imagine how much worse it's going to get next year, I don't think I can come back Trish, I think I need to drop out."

Trish shook her head quickly, "Hell no Ally!" She demanded, "I need my best friend here to help me get through this last year of pain, don't let him get to you Ally." She rubbed my arm soothingly.

"But what am I ment to do," I sighed brokenly and turned to slide down the wall coming to sit on the floor. "I can't take this anymore.." Trish sighed and came to sit beside me leaning her head on my shoulder.

"You need to show him you're not a nerdy, shy pushover," She said quietly. I laugh trying not to feel offended.

"He knows me to well to know how to bring me down if I try stand up for myself... nerdy, shy pushover Ally is an easy to read open book."

Trish's head pops up and she has a smile on her face and an expression that shows she's just got an idea.

"Maybe we need to show him another hidden side to you, give him a taste of something that he doesn't expect." I look at her confused.

"But Trish I don't have a hidden side to me.. I just said open book." I point at myself like it's obvious. Trish stands up smiling wider.

"You don't have a hidden side yet, but I bet that some where deep down in that little innocent mind of yours is a mean saucey little mynx just screaming to come out and take Austin's world by storm." I laugh awkwardly

"I don't think I could pull that off Trish, I mean look at me, I don't exactly look like a 'Little mynx' " I reason, air quoting as I go.

"Not yet..." Trish pointed back, "But I bet after a makeover and a bit of a confidence boost, we can turn you into a whole new hot piece of woman that all the boys will drool over."

I still don't really feel convinced I mean, I've always been this innocent, good girl... although a new look might be nice, something more adult, something more...sexy. And atleast if the bullying doesn't stop I'll still feel better in myself.

"Do you really think I could pull this off?" I ask standing up beside her. She nods enthusiastically.

"Oh I think so!.. so that's it, this summer we're gonna transform you from a nerdy wee school girl to the super hot woman of Austin Moon's dreams."

I stay silent but smile in a mixture of excitement and nerves, as we leave the school and make our way homes getting ready to out our plan into action, I just really hope I don't end up regretting this. Oh well only one way to find out.

Watch out Austin Moon cause here I come...

**Okie doke so there's chapter one for ya my lovelies! Sorry for the lack of smut but trust me it starts in the next chapter, so what do ya think so far?**

**Reviews appreciated!**

**Thanks for reading! x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, wow I can't believe I got so many reviews for one chapter! I'm so glad you all like it, hopefully I won't disappoint. Because of such a great response and having a tonne of ideas for this story I decided to update sooner than planned. So here my lovelies is chapter 2! hope you like it. **

**Introducing Ally Dawson**

Ally's P.O.V.

I stand observing myself in the mirror for atleast the hundreth time, still not believing I was actually doing this...or that I was wearing this...

My denim shorts barely covered my butt cheeks and the pockets hung out the bottoms. The black crop top I was wearing exposed alot more stomach than I was used to, showing off my newly pierced belly button..Trish had insisted this was necessary for the image I was trying to give myself and although I put up a decent fight, I somehow found myself lieing back while some strange, scarey looking large man stabbed me with a needle... OW!

I didn't use to much makeup, luckily I was blessed with naturally flawless skin so have never had to use foundation, I used a small amount of eyeshadow, mascara and eyeliner to give me a slight smokey eye look. A bit of pink lipgloss and I'm done.

My hair which now had been enhanced with a set of amber highlights has been curled and hung down my back. I completed my ensemble with a pair of sparkly black heels. Satisfied I meet Trish downstairs.

She turns to face me and her eyes nearly bug out of her hand, "Damn girl! you are hot!" She nods in approval. I giggle in response looking down at myself. Yeah I guess I had pulled off the sexy, more 'adult image' I was wanting, now I just needed to keep myself confident for tonight. The start of the school year was a week away so Trish decided to throw a big party to finish the holidays with a bang, most of our year was going so Trish decided tonight was the perfect night to unveil the new Ally Dawson...

If I'm honest, I'm super nervous, the last time I saw most of these people was that day during the assembly when the...incident happened. The incident that was caused by the one and only Austin Moon... He's the reason I'm doing this I tell myself, I'm going to give him a taste of his own medicine and show him I'm not a pushover anymore.

During the school break I still felt alot like I was at school, Trish had made me spend every free moment learning how to walk in heels, apply makeup, and to dance or as she put it 'Shake my booty like a ho' Not sure I liked the idea of that, but well you all know Trish... she's persistant and dare I say... a stubborn ass. But I love her and her intentions are good...mostly...

I took a nervous breath, wiping my sweaty palms on my shorts. Trish notices my discomfort and comes forward taking my hands in hers.

"Relax Ally, you look amazing all the boys are gonna be drooling over you... I almost wish I'd bought tissues.." I giggled and shook my head at her.

"But what if this doesn't work.. what if Austin see's straight through me and somehow humiliates me tonight..." I can feel my chest almost on the edge of hyperventilating.

"Stop freaking out!" Trish scolded, "Nerdy unconfident Ally freaks out, not the new hot piece of ass Ally."

"Tell that to the voices screaming in hot piece of ass Ally's head. I'm so nervous everything's going to go wrong," Trish rolled her eyes and then got a thoughtful expression, suddenly she disappears into the kitchen and after hearing alot of russling and glasses clanking together she appears with two tiny glasses of a clear liquid.

"What's this?" I ask warily taking one from her.

"It's straight vodka," She replied. "I thought that a shot of the good stuff will do wonders for your nerves." I shake my head.

"Trish I don't drink!" I insist trying to hand it back to her. She rolls her eyes.

"Come on Ally it's just one shot and you'll feel better..." I narrow my eyes at my best friend, prepared to retaliate but the look on her face tells me not to bother. I cave and nod agreeing to do it. She giggles and bounces excitedly.

"See there's the new Ally!, let's make a toast." She held her glass in the air. "To new beginnings, hot ass bitches." She nudged my arm and I laugh. "And to giving Austin Moon a taste of what he deserves!"

I yell "Cheers!" before clinking my glass with hers and drinking it. I wince and cough as the burning liquid goes down. Almost immediately I find myself feeling warm and lighter than before, the nerves not as strong. I feel confident I'm ready for this I can do it!

...

It's nine pm and the house has filled up with people, most of whom I don't recognize at all.. were half these people even at our school?

Already I've had a heap of compliments on my new look, so my confidence is at an all time high... the added effect of two more shots could be helping with that but who's complaining?

I feel something land on my head and I turn to see Trish with a bright pink leapord print cowboy hat on her head... that's so Trish. I look up to see she's put one on me, except mine is sparkly and black matching my heels. I look at her confused.

"When Austin gets here we're gonna put on a little show to get his attention on you, shove it in his face the shy, innocent little Ally Dawson is gone" she answers my silent question. She smiles like she's the smartest cookie in the box.

"What do you mean...a show?" I ask not sure if I really want to know.

"We're putting your dance lessons into action." She stated simply, my eyes widen.

"Trish I don't know if I can do that!" I shutup mid ramble when she grabs my hand and takes me over to the bar she's set up usual It's a warm night in miami so everyone's enjoying the party outside. She hands me a vodka bottle.

"Have some more liquid confidence" She turns and takes a few mouthfulls of a bottle of bourbon that's sitting on the bar. I sigh, no doubt I'm going to have my first ever hangover tomorrow but I really want to pull through with this, so I take deep breath and swig it back nearly finishing half of what's left.

"Woah there Ally," Trish laughs, "We wanna get you pepped up not so sloshed you won't be able to walk!" I laugh her off then realize I can already feel the effects, I start giggling and Trish rolls her eyes.

Okay so maybe no more alcohol for me...

I turn around still giggling when I spot a head of familiar blonde hair standing in a group with his friends in the living room... Austin.

I spin around to Trish with wide panicked eyes.

"Ohno Trish he's here!" Trish gets an excited look and grabs my hand pulling me up onto the bar with her. She squeezes my hand.

"Ally, you can do this you are hot, you are an awesome chica and you are gonna show that bonehead Moon that he can't push you around!" She turns to a stereo behind her and turns the music up loud, everyone cheers coming outside to stand around the bar.

"Whats up seniors!" Trish yells. Everyone cheers and raises there bottles and glasses into the air. "So I have a little surprise for ya'll tonight" She puts on a fake cowboy accent. "My friend here has decided to do a little shall we say maturing over the school holidays, may I introduce to you, the new, the improved, hot piece of ass ALLY DAWSOOOOOONNNN!"

Austin's head whipped around at the mention of my name and the erruption of cheers and screams that followed. His group of friends followed as he made his way outside. I started to feel a rise of panic, but then the memories of all he's done came back to me. Austin spotted me on the stage and stopped in his tracks, his mouth dropping open. I felt a surge of confidence...

I could do this.

A new song starts and Trish and I send eachother a wink.

_You wanna play a game?_

_Well, here's how it goes:_

_You can be a little crazy_

_As long as you know_

I immediately started swaying my hips to the beat, Trish smiles at me and starts swaying her way over to where I stood.

_That I'm a real man, baby_

_And I need it rough_

_You do it like this,_

_I can't get enough_

We dance and sway with our bodies close together, rolling our hips to the music.

_You don't need a hat to play this game_

_But you can leave your boots on_

_It's all the same_

_Jeans aren't required_

_And they won't be missed_

_You can be a bad girl_

_I promise you this_

Trish sways to stand behind me and I bend myself down, so my butt bobs in the air against, she slaps it gaining another round of cheers. I swing myself back up sticking my chest out and running my hands up my body.

_If you wanna be a cowgirl, get on top_

_Give me love, give me love, baby don't ever stop_

_You can ride all night in the rodeo_

_And if you make it to the morning, baby_

_Don't you know_

_You're a cowgirl_

I recognize two of the girls from my year standing infront of the stage Cassidy and Kira, Trish and I reach our hands out to them pulling them up with us and we all start swaying to the beat of the song.

_Grab on and hold tight_

_You can use your nails_

_I got a set of handcuffs_

_And it never fails_

_It's gonna get a little harder when I'm almost there_

_Pardon me girl, when I pull your hair_

_You wanna talk real dirty while your moving with me_

_You're doing so good, I can already see_

_If you wanna be a cowgirl, get on top_

_Give me love, give me love, baby don't ever stop_

_You can ride all night in the rodeo_

_And if you make it to the morning, baby_

_Don't you know_

_You're a cowgirl_

I twirled and swung my hips to the beat, everyone around the bar cheering me on, I've never felt a rush like this in my life. Turning I spot a set of blonde locks that had appeared infront of the bar.. Austin.

His expression on his face perfectly holding the reaction I was hoping for, his mouth hung open, his eyes wide in shock. I felt another surge of confidence,but that could just be the alcohol. I walked over to stand above him, and squated down so we were face to face I pulled my cowboy hat off placing it on his head, smiling at him seductively.

"You might wanna close your mouth moon you'll catch flies..." I lifted my eyebrow and he quickly clamped his mouth closed. Then before I had a chance to second think myself I grabbed his collar and yanked him towards me crashing my lips against his. He held back for a moment before melting into the kiss. I was the first to break it standing back up I gave him a wink before turning away to look at trish who was smiling at me widely. I made my way over to her, leaving a speechless Austin watching me as I started swaying to the last part of the song.

_It gets wild at the rodeo_

_But we don't clown_

_Cause I'll be tossing you up_

_And I'll be licking you down_

_You're in a hurry_

_Don't worry_

_Pull em to the side_

_Move like I like it_

_Taking me for a ride_

_Baby girls being naughty_

_It's a beautiful thing_

_I'm gonna smack that ass_

_And make you sing_

_If you wanna be a cowgirl, get on top_

_Give me love, give me love, baby don't ever stop_

_You can ride all night in the rodeo_

_And if you make it to the morning, baby_

_Don't you know_

The song came to a close and everyone started cheering us on, I hugged Trish, kira and cassidy before climbing down from the bar. I looked over and spotted Austin still watching me. I smiled at him and turned disappearing into the crowd of teenagers recieving a few more compliments. I gave polite thankyous and kept going, I turned looking over my shoulder and spotted Austin still watching me weaving his way through everyone trying to follow me.

Good I wanna play a little game with him.

I made my way into one of the spare bedroom and sat down on the edge of the bed. Not a minute later just as I was expecting Austin appeared in the doorway. He stood there watching me closely eyeing me up and down.

"Oh Hello Austin" I smiled and spoke sweetly.

"Dawson what are you wearing?..." He asked in a monotone voice. I shrugged.

"Clothing" I stated the obvious. He raised an eyebrow.

"Really... since when do you wear that?" He nodded his head motioning towards my shorts and skimpy crop top. "And since when did you dance like a whore?"

I hold my hand to my chest in mock hurt.

"Austin that hurts," I pouted my lip, and he raised an eyebrow not buying it so I shrug. "you only know me from school, you don't know who I am in the real world" He stood quietly for a moment watching me, I kind of felt like I was being examined or studied.

"I don't know what game you're trying to play dawson but it's not gonna work. Pulling this crap isn't gonna make you popular or anything..." He growled. I shrugged again.

"Can you close and lock the door Austin.." I nodded my head to it. He looked confused for a moment but did as I asked and turned back to look at me. "I'm not playing any games Austin... maybe I just really want your attention.." I lean back on my elbows and I see his eyes run over my body.

"W- why do you want my attention?" He asked caustiously. I can hear the sudden nerves in his tone as hes taken aback.

I crook my finger at him motioning for him to come closer, he hesistates for a second before doing as asked like a puppy, when he's standing infront of me I reply.

"I'm bored" I sigh.

He looks apprehensive. "What am I ment to do about it?.."

I smile seductively at him again and tilt my head.

"I could think of something..." His breath hitches but he doesn't move as I run my foot slowly up his leg and press against his groin. I feel him harden almost instantly. I lower my foot and crook my finger again getting him to come to me. I lie back on the bed as he climbs on top of me stradelling my waist. He looks nervous, he's obviously thrown off and I'm amused that so far it was going so easily.

"So what exactly do you want me to do?" He questions.

"Hmmm," I hold my finger to my chin and pretend to think for a moment. "Okay soo, it's not a secret that you like to sleep with girls then ditch em right?" I ask. He nods in reponse, but stays quiet. I pretend to be nervous and unsure of myself and look down before lifting my hand to play with the top button of his shirt. "What if I was to say I want to be added to your list of girls..."

He scrunched his eyebrows confused. "What?, you want me to have sex with you then ditch you?"

"Yeah well sort of... I guess since it'd be mutual you could call it a one night stand I've heard that you're...very talented " I undid the first button of his shirt and lowered my fingers to the next. Biting my lip. I look up at him through my lashes, and he's watching my hands.

He takes a shaky breath and swallows hard.

"And there would be no strings attatched?" He asked warily.

"None," I replied, "No-one even has to know, it could be our little secret" He sat still for a moment thinking it over before he rises his gaze to meet mine.

"Okay fine I'm in."

"Good" I say happily and finish unbuttoning his shirt, I bring my hands to his face and pull him down crashing my mouth to his in a heated kiss then pull his shirt down his arms , he pulls away just long enough to shrug it off and leans back down to kiss me again.

I run my fingers slowly down his chest and arms, he shivers against my touch and I smile into the kiss. His tongue prods against my lips asking for entrance and I open them our allowing him in, our tongues meet in a fierce battle. I brush my fingers along the lines of his stomach, tracing the v that disappeared into the waistband of his jeans.

"You're still wearing to many clothes," I murmered. He lent up to look at me.

"I'm not removing anything else until you lose something."

I smile, he thinks he has some sort of control here, poor naiive little boy.

"Eager to see me naked are we moon." I whisper seductively. He smiles

"Guess I am, never thought I'd find myself saying that about you..." He chuckles when I narrow my eyes.

"You're lucky I'm horny right now or you'd be getting a black eye Moon." He raised his eyebrows.

"Oh really, I don't think you'd be strong enough.."

Not strong huh Challenge accepted...

I suddenly flip as over with ease pinning him under me. I'm actually surprised a how easy that was. I sit up straddeling his waist. He looks surprised and I smile in victory.

"Not strong enough huh," I muse, He rolls his eyes but says nothing, so I decide to continue my fun. I lean down to give him another kiss before sitting back up and removing my black top and throwing it over by the door. I feel his dick twitch beneath me and his mouth hangs open as he takes in my lacey black push up bra.

"Like what you see?" I purr. He nods and licks his lips.

I climb off of him and stand next the bed, he looks up at me confused.

"What are you doing?" He questions. I point at his legs.

"Pants off!"

He hastily does as told and drops his jeans to the floor revealing a pair of tight black boxers. Not bad... I smile and climb back on him seating on his thighs, i begin to run my hands down the v line of his stomach again, continuing down until I run them over the bulge in his boxers, he moans as I grope him and start rubbing back at forth.

"You're so big Austin," I purr, I feel him twitch in my hand and he grows harder and harder with each stroke. His eyes close and his head rolls back, his breathing is thick and slow but shaky.

I stop and let go, he groans lifting his hips up wanting more contact. I look down at the large tent in his boxers.

Leaning forward I give him another kiss before climbing off him and coming to stand at the end of the bed. I smirk as he looks up at me confused I slip my phone out from my pocket and before he has a chance to respond I snap a photo of him and run to the door, grabbing my top on the way.

"Thanks for the entertainment Austin!" I call as I run out off the room, leaving a shocked and pissed off blonde boy watching where I left.

Haha, and he thought he was in control of our situation...

...

**And there my lovelies is chapter 2! I really hope you guys like it**

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Woohoo here we are with chapter 3 of Not Who You Think I Am I can't get over the repsonce from you guys! I'm so glad you're enjoying it. I'm having fun writing it :) I figured that I'd update quickly to keep you all happy!**

**A few people have asked me to continue this story, I just wanted to say it's far from finished I still have lots to come! Hope you enjoy this chapter**

**Let The Games Begin**

Austin's P.O.V.

I can't believe she played me!

Dorkson, pain in the ass, nerdy, teacher's pet Dorkson.

Played me Austin Moon. HELL NO!

It doesn't work like that, I play the games here, I mess with her head, not the other way round!

I'm lieing in my bed the morning after the party, I've woken up in a pretty bad mood if you can't tell. And it's got nothing to do with my ever so slight hangover.

I'm just pissed off! Pissed off at Dorkson for playing me last night, pissed off at me for letting myself get into that situation with her, the one girl that I'd sworn myself off of.

Admittedly she had cleaned up pretty good, I can't deny it she's pretty damn hot even though I hate to admit it , and the way she can move that ass... AUSTIN CONCENTRATE!

I know that nerdy Dorkson is still in there though, and if she thinks she can play games with Austin Moon, she's got another thing coming!

School starts back in a week, I will get back at her I'm not sure how but I will!

...

Ally's P.O.V.

Here we go... the first day of our final year at Marino Highschool.

I decided to stick with my new sexy image and was wearing a short black skirt that was tight at the waist then flowed to just above my mid thigh, my top was a light blue strappy singlet with a corset detail at the front and a I had a pair of black flats to complete the look. My hair was styled into curls my favourite style at the moment and I had on a light touch of makeup, just a little eyeliner and mascara to make my eyes pop.

I can't help but feel excited as I climb out of Trish's car looking at the red brick building in front of me. Trish however doesn't quite feel my enthusiasm.

"Uggghhhhhh" She groans as she slams her door closed. "Why do they insist on torturing us with this place!" I giggle at her over-exagerration.

"Come on Trish, it's not that bad" I nudge her shoulder as we walk side by side through the doors. As we make our way through the corridors several people stop and say hi, it seems I made quite the impression at the party. I felt my confidence building, this is year is gonna be my year.

We make our way to the main office collecting our schedules, Trish is a bit deflated when she finds we only have two classes together, math and english.

"Trish you'll be fine," I assure her, she pouts her bottom lip out. "I'm going to put my things in my locker I'll meet you a bit later yeah?" Trish sighs and nods, reluctantely leaving to go to her own locker on the other side of the school.

The halls start filling with more and more students but I ignore them instead listening to my own thoughts. It's been a week since my wee encounter with Austin Moon. I can't help smirking at the memory, his face was too priceless. No doubt he'll be wanting some kind of revenge but I'm not the same girl I was before the holidays, I'm more confident so anything he throws at me I'll give back with twice as much sass.

I finish putting my things away in my locker just as the first bell rings for class, sighing I turn and head down the corridor. I'm just passing by the Janitors closet when I suddenly feel something grabbing my wrist and pulling me in. The doors slammed closed behind me so it's dark and I can't see anything. I feel a rise of panic when suddenly a light above me switches on and I turn to see none other than Austin standing with his hand on the light switch leaning against the door.

Let the games begin.

"Oh hello Austin," I smirk and turn spotting a large, plastic container in the back of the tiny space and proceed to sit down on it leaning back and crossing my legs.

Austin steps towards me, crossing his arms over his chest, his expression is pissed. I bite back a giggle pulling my lip between my teeth, I'm not sure teasing him is the best idea right now.

"You think you're so funny don't you." He growls, "That little stunt you pulled at the party, you think you're all that now huh. Well I see right through you Dorkson, and this new look and your little game hasn't changed a thing, I'm still going to make your life hell."

I lift my eyebrow and give him my best seductive smile again. "Oh good, I was hoping for more of your attention..." I tilt my head watching the hard expression on his face falter for a second before he quickly shakes his head and the anger returns.

"Cut the crap Dorkson, now where's your phone!" He demands.

"What for?" I sit up and pull my phone out of my back pack, dangling it infront of me.

"I want to delete the picture you got" He reaches forward to grab it but I pull it back behind me. He groans and rakes his hands through his hair. "Dorkson cut the bullshit,"

"I don't wanna delete it... I haven't shown anyone yet.." I smile dangling it at him again. for a moment he tries to act like he's not noticing it but then he lunges forward but I'm to quick and I dart out the way as he crashes forward landing on the floor and I'm now standing by the door. He stands up straightening his shirt before turning to me his expression fuming. I giggle at him.

"Woops," I try feigning innocence.

"Give me the god damn phone." He barks. I sigh but give in and hand to him. I watch as he starts going through my photos, his eyebrows crease in confusion as he reaches the last one and not finding what he's looking for, he looks up at me.

"It's not here..." I pretend to think for a second before widening my eyes.

"Oh yeah!, I forgot I deleted it!" He looks relieved for a moment. "After I transferred it to my laptop at home first." I giggle when his jaw drops.

Oh it's fun playing these games.

"Not like it matters anyway," He says with an emotionless voice trying to come off like he could care less. "Most girls in this school have seen me in less than that photo and the guys know what I'm like so they won't care." He shrugs.

"Who says I'm planning on showing anyone here." I tilt my head and fold my arms smiling tauntingly. "Maybe I could email it to your parents, show them what their precious little boys been up to..." His eyes widen.

"You wouldn't dare Dorkson!"

"Wouldn't I?" He steps forward and grabs my wrist his face showing nothing but pure rage, he leans in so close I can feel his breath on my lips. His voice like venom.

"I swear you this Dorkson if you do anything to piss me off you will regret it,"

I can't help but think that the old Ally would've been terrified, crying and quivering right now... but I'm not her anymore. instead of being scared I'm enjoying the fact that I'm able to make him nervous and angry with such a simple action. I decide to continue my games and bring back naughty Ally.

"You know Austin..." I start circling around him, placing my finger on his chest and tracing it along as I go. "Maybe I don't actually want to show anyone." He looks confused for a moment before trying to act tough again.

"I'm not falling for this again Dawson, you can't seduce me I can see right through you.."

I note that he's just called me my actual name instead of his little nikname. His tough facade is crumbling just like that.

"It's not a trick Austin, I'm just saying maybe I have another reason why I want the picture..." I smile seductively coming to stand infront of him.

"Like what." He tries to sound confident but I can hear the nerves in his voice. I step forward taking one of his hands and start to play with his fingers.

"Well Austin... I AM a teenage girl... we have...urges that need to be satisfied. I need to have something to think about when I'm alone and all hot and all hot and bothered." He looks confused for a second before his eyes widen like saucers when he realizes what I mean. I turn and press my back against him, still holding his hand. I grind my butt into his groin and his breath catches, I feel him tense against me.

"Not gonna work dawson... don't even try" He tries to pull his hand away but I grab it tighter and reach around behind me to grab his other hand bringing them both around my waist and interlocking our fingers.

"Such big hands Austin...Looong fingers. It's no wonder all the girls like to blab about their 'sleepovers' with you." I rub my butt against him as I say sleepovers, and I feel something hard pressing against me. I can't help but smile triumphantely. He's trying to act like he could care less and I'm not effecting him but something else seems to have a mind of it's own. "I've always wondered what it would be like to feel your hands against me.." I bring his hands up and press them to my chest. His breaths catches and his whole body stiffens. "Don't be scared Austin, it's just me little ol' Dorkson remember..." I lean my head up to look at him over my shoulder, his hard facade is gone and is now replaced with that familiar face of nerves.

"Dawson.." He starts and I know he's going to try fight me so I bring my hand up to his face and pull him towards me, our lips meet and I moan.

Suddenly I feel myself being spun around and slammed against the door. Austin presses himself against me and I can feel his rock hard cock against my stomach.

"Alright Dawson you wanna play these little teasing games, how about I play some of my own" His eyes look straight into mine, his dark and full of lust and he leans forward hungrily kissing and sucking down my neck, he gropes my ass holding my body tight to him as he grinds himself against me. I pull his face back up to mine and crash our lips together reaching my hands up to tangle in his blonde locks. He moans into my mouth and hoists me up, and I wrap my legs around his waist as he starts to move backwards. his feet hit the plastic container and he lowers himself down so we're in a sitting position. He pulls away to look at me.

"Panties off now," He breaths huskily. I climb of his lap and stand up slipping my lacey black thong down my legs. He licks his lips watching me. I smile and hand him my scrap of underwear. Grabbing it he thrusts it in his pocket. "You'll get these back when I'm done with you."

I love how he really thinks he's in control here.

I lean down and tug at the hem of his tshirt, he lifts his arms up and I pull it off of him. He leans back and I look his body up and down for a moment... it's a shame he's such an ass because he really is hot.

"Like what you see?" He asks amused. I smile at him and bite my lip before leaning down.

"Maybe..." I start kissing his chest, and graze my teeth against his nipple causing him to shiver. I start planting kisses further down along his stomach, tracing the v line and coming to a stop at his jeans. I unbutton them and slide them down his legs till they're at his ankles. I position myself between his and smile when his eyes widen. I lean forward and press my lips to his thigh, softly planting kisses on his skin as I make my way up. All the while staring at him from beneath my lashes. He stares back me watching my mouth until I give a firm kiss against his throbbing member still in his boxers, his head rolls back and he squeezes his eyes closed.

"Holey fuck" He gasps. I bring my finger tips to the waistband of his boxers and trace them along the edge. I give them a flick before standing up with a cheeky grin.

"Well that was fun, bye Austin!" His eyes pop open just in time to see me to quickly bolt out the door as the bell for the second class of the day rings.

...

Austin's P.O.V.

She fucking played me again. How in the hell did I manage to get myself into that situation again, what the fuck is wrong with me! Stupid Dorkson. I can't help but wonder if she's doing this for a reason, like maybe she thinks I'll stop being mean to her. I won't.

It's now twenty minutes into second period and I'm only just arriving to gym class. I wouldn't of been so late if I wasn't left with a certain situation to deal with first. I make my way out to the school field where I see the coach and my other class members sitting on the grass talking. I spot Dorkson sitting near the back next to Cassidy. Ugh great she's here.

The coach spots me and turns to me with a glare.

"Moon! why are you late?!" He yells. I shrug back.

"I had something to... take care of." I send a glare in Dorkson's direction and she smiles and sends me a wink.

"Not good enough Moon, you got lunch time detention!" I groan, I honestly am not in the mood, so I turn and start walking off.

"Whatever I can't be fucked with this" I make my way off the field ignoring his taunts about how 'I'm going nowhere with my life with an attitude like that' Pssh he sounds just like my parents. I don't care about his opinion on me or theirs...

I make my to the back of the school and sit down on a bench, pulling a cigarette from my back pocket. I place it in my mouth and light it before taking a big drag. I look down at the ground and don't move when I hear footsteps and a familiar pair of black flats comes into my view. I sigh feeling aggrivated.

"What do you want Dorkson" I feel her sit down on the bench beside me.

"I got pinned for not having 'appropriate gym attire' " She grumbles "So looks like I'll be joining you in lunch time detention." She leans back on her hands watching me. I chuckle.

"Dorkson getting a detention, that's a first.."

"Yeah, think you might be rubbing off on me...in more ways than one." She nudges my arm playfully, and I can't help smiling.

"You're a dork you know that right" I look up at her, and she shrugs.

"I gathered from my fun little nikname you gave me" We both laugh. I realize this is the first civil conversation I've ever had with her and I can't help but wonder if Dez is right about her not being so bad... but then I remember that she's playing games with me and I shake off the first thought.

"You know smoking's bad for you right" She wrinkles her nose as I take another puff then blow a white cloud of smoke out through my nose.

"Dont care" I reply "why dont you go tell someone who does, ooo i know you could do what you're good at and go snitch to the teachers" She raises her eyebrow at me.

"really, you're still hung up on something that happened years ago moon..."

"Yup" I reply popping the p. "And don't think I don't know what you're doing, i know that this new attitude of yours is to try and get me to stop teasing you... but i know you're still just nerdy little dorkson"

"Maybe I am" she sighs, "but a nerdy little dorkson that you keep losing control of yourself over" she smirks at me teasingly poking out her tongue.

"I can control myself" I huff back "i'm just playing with, you're still a total freak." She narrows her eyes at me and I laugh before throwing the rest of my smoke on the ground and stomping on it. Ally scoots closer to me on the bench so our legs are touching.

"So you're in control huh...I guess you won't care if i do this than" she takes my hand and places it on her knee. I snort.

"really dorkson putting my hand on your knee, reeeeal scarey what are you five?"

She ignores my mocking and starts sliding my hand slowly up her thigh, my confidence faulters as my hand gets closer and closer to her centre, and I remember the black panties still sitting in my pocket, I feel an all to familiar aching feeling in between my legs. She inches my hand higher and higher I'm just about to touch her when the class bell rings indicating the end of second period.

"Damn... Austin you're saved by the bell" She sighs dropping my hand "and i was really hoping for some fun" Smirking she stands up giving me a wink before turning and running off.

I roll my eyes and hang my head frustrated. Why is this stupid girl getting to me so much with her stupid games. Dumb Dorkson.

The rest of the afternoon goes by smoothly with no more run ins with Ally much to my relief, that is until lunch time. I stand outside the class room that's holding detention, my hands on the door handle and look in through the small glass window in the door. I can see Ally sitting at a desk at the back of the room, a scruffy book open infront of her chewing on a pencil thinking. Coach is standing at the white board looking at his watch. They're the only two in the room.

I take a breath and walk in, they both look up.

"You're late Moon, hurry up and sit down."Coach grumbles I nod and make my way to the back of the room taking a seat next to Ally, she and smiles up at me before closing her book and pushing it to the side.

"Sup Dorkson"

"Sup Moon boy" I raise an eyebrow at her.

"Moon boy?" She smiles and shrugs.

"No talking!" The coach yells interupting us. I roll my eyes as he goes and sits at the desk at the front of the classroom and starts shifting through one of the drawers. I open my bag and rip a piece of paper out of one of my notebooks before stealing Ally's pencil from her and jotting down my cell number. I pass her pencil back and slip her the paper. She smiles raising her eyebrows before pulling her phone from her bag and hides it under the desk on her lap, I watch her quietly as she types away til I feel my phone buzz in my pocket, I pull it out to find a message from an unknown number.

"_Oooo we're on giving out cellphone number basis now, didn't realize we were that close Moon boy..." _I smile before replying.

"_Just thought I'd remind you I still have your panties Dorkson_"

Her eyes widen when she recieves the text and reads it, she looks over at me and I tug them slightly from my pocket so she can see before shoving back them back in. She smiles and shakes her head turning back to her phone. I open up her message when it pops up.

"_Those are my favourite Moon boy, you better give them back_"

"_I said I would when I'm done with you... and I'm far from done with you_"

"_You seem confident_"

"_I am...You wanna play this little game of teasing me well two can play your game. you think you can keep resisting me but I can guarantee you I will get you on your knees begging to sleep with me before the month is up_." She grins before replying.

"_You're on."_

The coach comes to stand at the front of the room holding a box of gloves, some plastic bags and two silver rulers.

"Right for detention you two trouble makers are going to be using these to scrape the gum from under all these desks." Ally's mouth drops open.

"WHAT! EWW!" I nod in agreement. The coach shrugs dumping the equipment on the desks infront of us.

"Don't like punishment, don't be tardy," he looks at me "And come to gym in more appropriate attire" He turns his gaze on Ally who looks down going slightly red. "Now Dawson you start on this side, Moon you go over and start over there." I groan loudly and grab my things slumping to the other side of the room. I shove a desk over and sit down beside of it crinkling my nose in disgust at the amount of old, hard pieces of gum stuck on the bottom.I look back over at Ally who's already put on her gloves and is already stabbing at a bit, an equally grossed out look on her face. The coach turns and goes back to the desk and sits down.

Fifteen minutes pass and I'm bored out of my mind, my ass cheeks hurt from sitting on the hard floor and most of this disgusting gum won't come off!

I really, really hate school!

I pull off a glove and pull out my phone, I send a text to Ally, "_I'm boooored"_

I look over and watch her as she looks at her bag hearing it vibrating. She turns her gaze to me and I wave. She rolls her eyes and smiles before she pulls off her gloves and gets out her phone. Less then a minute later my phone buzzes, I take a glance up at the coach to make sure he's not watching us, but he's to busy with his head in a sports magazine.

"_And what would you like me to do about that?"_

_"Entertain me..."_

I look over at Ally and she smiles down at her phone before putting it back in her bag. I watch as she turns to the desk beside her and shifts it. For a moment I think she's ignoring my pleas when suddenly she turns to look at me with a dirty smirk on her face, I realize then that she was moving the desk so coach couldn't see what she was doing. I watch her closely wondering what she's going to do.

And then she opens her legs.

HOLEY SHIT!

My mouth drops open and my eyes nearly pop out of my head as I'm given a full view of up Ally's skirt, I mentally high five myself for keeping her panties.

Best detention EVER!

She smiles cheekily then closes her legs I pout at her and she smiles wider. I swear if the coach wasn't here I would've been over there in a heart beat ripping her legs back open and taken her right there on the hard floor.

I don't like her, I still think she's a total geek, but I mean come on... she's hot you can't deny that. And when a hot girl is willing to show you every perfectly shaven piece of her when there's a huge risk of getting caught, you can't not want to bang the shit out of her.

She shrugs and picks up her gloves. Realizing the funs over I sigh and turn back to my gross task but I can't shake the goofy smile from my face... or the raging hard-on I'm now trying to keep hidden. I'm surprised when feel my phone vibrate again and I open it to find another message from Ally.

"_Don't you wish this was you right now_..." Confused I look over to see she's holding her pencil to her mouth, she watches me intentaly while rubbing it along her pink lips, then she sticks her tongue out and starts to slowly lick it from the base to the tip.

Oh, she has no idea how bad I want that to be me. My dick twitches and gets harder. I lick my lips and she smiles before sliding her legs open again. My heart smashes against my chest and my eyes if possible go even wider, I watch as she begins to run the pencil down her body coming to a stop at the top of the slit of her pussy. I look up at her face and she's giving me a teasing expression her lip clenched between her teeth. Then she starts rubbing the pencil up and down her folds.

My dick is now so hard it's painful and I realize I have never wanted to pound someone so bad as I wanted to do to her right now. No girl has ever done this kind of thing for me before, usually it's a routine of go back to her place hook up, fuck then leave. This is a totally new ball game and it is AWESOME! Ally continues running the pencil up and down herself, I can't hide my erection anymore instead I sit back grinning allowing her to see the effect she's having on me. She looks down at my bulge and grins widely.

"Okay" The coach voice interupts us and we both snap out of our trance looking at him in shock, almost forgetting he was there. Ally quickly slams her legs closed and I pull my bag of gum onto my lap hiding my...situation from him. He starts to walk over to us, "Detentions done for the day I'll take your equipment and rubbish and you can go." He takes the things off of Ally and grabs her bag, before coming to me, I hand him my gloves and ruler, but keep the plastic bag in place knowing if I move it he'll see my all to obvious bulge. I look over at Ally who's staring back at me in amusement, her hand covering her mouth muffling giggles.

"Umm, I thought I'd put this in the rubbish myself." I insisted. He rolls his eyes.

"Quit playing around Moon and give me your bag!" He reaches forward to grab it and I jump up and away from him making sure to hold it infront of me. "What is your problem Moon," Coach grumbles getting frustrated.

"Nothing" I reply, "You know what I don't feel good I think I'm gonna go home" Without another word I turn and dash from the room. Slamming the door behind me I realize the corridors are starting to fill with students as lunch is coming to an end.

Shit, I can't let anyone see me like this!

I keep the bag infront me as I make a dash to through the corridor, gaining a few wierd looks and angry protests, I didn't care, I just ignored them as I made my way outside to the carpark and jumped in my car. I suddenly realize I left my backpack behind and I consider going back for it, but my dick throbs in my jeans and I realize this isn't going away any time soon, I sigh deciding to just get the bag tomorrow morning, switching my car into reverse I pull out of my park then drive home.

...

I'm lieing on my bed throwing a ball into the air bored out of my mind, I look over at my alarm clock and see that it's just past four. I wonder if Ally's home by now.

Almost as if answering my silent thoughts my phone vibrates on the night stand beside my bed, I reach over and open the message.

"_You left your bag at school, you left in quite a rush :p"_

I rolled my eyes.

"_Gee I wonder why..."_

_"Heehee, told you, you couldn't control yourself"_

I roll my eyes again before replying.

"_Shutup Dorkson, where's my bag"_

_"I've got it at my place, you can have it back if I can have my underwear."_

_"Only when I finish with you..."_

_"You wish Moon Boy" _

_"You know you want me.. now what's your address I have homework I need to do in that bag."_

_"Do you even do homework? And you wish"_

_"...shutup...Address?"_

I wait a few more minutes before my phones vibrates again, I open it to find her address and am surprised to learn she's only a few blocks away.

"_Be there in 10" _I send the text then quickly rush around my room making sure I look presentable.

Odd how I never usually care how I look for a girl... I shrug the thought off as I grab my keys and I head out to my car, I jump into the drivers seat and close the door.

Then I freeze.

I'm not sure but I suddenly feel nervous, like my stomach is tight and full of butterflies. I take an uneasy breath and shake my head.

Snap out of it Moon it's just Dorkson.

I put my car into drive and pull out making my way to Ally's.

**Ooooh, what'd ya think of Austin's strange little reaction, could he possibly like Ally or is it just nerves because of their little games. Leave a review and tell me what ya think! thanks guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone here I am with chapter 4, It's alot shorter than the other chapters but it's more of a filler than anything, however there's a nice wee bit of Auslly action for you in here ;) hope you enjoy!**

**You think you can resist**

Ally's P.O.V.

Ten minutes...ten minutes and Austin will be here, I look around my room and notice it's a mess. SERIOUSLY?! the only time in my life I'm even slightly disorganised and a guy's coming over... I bolt up and start throwing the clothes, books, scraps of paper and anything else on my floor into my wardrobe, when I'm satisfied and by satisfied I mean I can see my floor I quickly change into a pair of ripped look jean shorts and a bright yellow tank.

I lie down on my bed, staring at the ceiling. My mind starts going crazy and my stomach is flip flopping with nerves.

Austin will be here any time now...

At school I felt confident around him but I had plenty of places to sneak away from him while playing my little teasing games... now he's coming to my house, I can't exactly escape from him here.

'_Nice one Ally_' I mentally scold myself for giving him my address. Groaning I roll over smooshing my face into the pillow and try to prep myself.

_'Come on Ally, you've been playing with him all day, what happened to that confidence! _

_What if he's really mad about today and is planning on revenge._

_I doubt he'll pull something with your dad at home'_

'Knock Knock Knock'

Oh no! He's here!

I feel myself about to panic, my breathing on the edge of hyperventilating.

_'Cool it Ally, you basically have him in the palm of your hand, you have total control over him'_

I take one more deep breath as I roll back over to my back. I hear my Dad Lester answer the door, I hear him question Austin on who he is, then saying I'm in my room and giving directions. I close my eyes quickly as I hear footsteps coming up the hallway stopping outside my door, maybe if he thinks I'm sleeping he'll see his bag by my dresser he'll just grab it and leave...

'_Seriously, why did nervous Ally have to show up now!'_

I don't open my eyes as I hear the door open followed by a deep chuckle. The door closes and I hear footsteps coming up beside me. I clench my teeth forcing myself to keep from smiling. I feel the bed shift and then a heavy weight coming to rest on top of my body.

Apparently pretending to sleep has failed... should've figured he is a stubborn ass after all.

I decide to open my eyes and look down to see Austin lieing on top of me, his head resting on my chest, his eyes closed.

"Sup Moon-boy"

"Sup Dorkson"

"Whatcha doing"

"Weeeell, I saw come pretty comfy looking pillows so I thought... well I might just lie down on those pillows... and here I am" He wriggles his head against my chest to emphasize his point. I can't help the small giggle that escapes my lips.

"well, as happy as I am to be of assistance. you're kinda squishing me, soo can you get off" I poke his head with my finger.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

I poke him again and he grunts.

"Austiiiin!" I wriggle my body beneath him but he's stays put.

"Go away, I'm comfy"

"Well I'm not, so move"

"No!"

I make a point of sighing really loudly. He doesn't say anything but I can see the small smile on his face.

He's such a smug little shit... I'm gonna wipe that smirk off his face...

Using all the strenth I can I quickly turn myself over. Taken by surprise Austin falls off of me and lands down on the floor, he sits up and looks at me scowling. I giggle at him.

"Oopsies"

He lifts his eyebrow at me and I smile wider.

"You're bag's over there" I point towards my dresser and he turns his head following my gaze. He stands up and walks over to pick it up but pauses when he spots something on my dresser.

"What's this?" He questions. My eyes widen when he picks ups my old brown journal, with a large purple A on the front. I jump up off my bed and dash over to him making a grab for it but he's to quick and holds it up in the air. I try to jump up but I can't reach it.

Damn him being so tall... He smirks triumphantely at me.

_"_Give. me. my. book. Austin" I growl threateningly at him.

"Why is there something you don't want me to see... hmm nah I think I'll hold onto it a bit longer. Might find something juicy in here, I could use it for some blackmail for all the teasing you've been giving me."

I scowl and pout a little before attempting to jump again, not getting even close. Austin laughs at my efforts.

"You're such a shorty dorkson", he muses, "think that might be my new niknname for you...shorty", he ruffles my hair with his free hand. I smack it away and look at him darkly. Austin raises his eyebrow and smiles back with a 'what you gonna do about it' expression.

I suddenly get an idea, I back away from him pretending not to care about my book, he narrows his eyes watching me closely he's obviously not sure if he can trust me or not. I turn and sit on my bed giving a fake sad face. Austin smiles thinking he's won. Suddenly I get up and run toward him. I grab his neck and use it to hoist myself up wrapping my legs are around his waist, his face is shoved into my chest. I feel him wrap his free arm around my waist and lowers his other arm from the distraction catching him by surprises. I reach up with ease snatch my book from his hand.

"Ha got it!" I yell happily, I look down to see his reaction and realize he's barely noticed because he's distracted by my chest in his face. I lean back and giggle.

"woops sorry... um you can let go now", I tap his arm that's still wrapped around me.

Austin looks up at me, a dark smile on his lips.

"Austin..." I question wondering what he's up to. He doesn't answer me and starts walking us over to my bed, he lies me down and then climbs on top of me, his body hovering over me.

"You know I will get what I want right, you can't resist me forever" He stares down at me with hooded dark eyes, his tone is deep and husky.

Oooh I see he's trying to take control again by seducing me. Well two can play that game.

"And what do you want Moon-boy" I purr and bite my lip.

"I think you know what I want, I told you I wasn't finished with you..."

"And I told you I wasn't gonna have sex with you..."

"You say that but I know that really you're screaming for me to take you hard right here on your bed, you want me to punish you for all your little games." I smile and lift an eyebrow at him.

"Naaah, I bet you're not even that good." He raises an eyebrow a challenging expression appearing on his face.

I don't have a chance to question it when he suddenly presses forward grinding his hard on against my core, rubbing over my clit dead on. I gasp as a surge of pleasure pulses through my body making my toes curl.

He smiles triumphantely and leans down to kiss my neck before pulling back to whisper in my ear, "Not good huh, you sure about that" I want to seem confident but I doubt my voice will help with that so I keep quiet while he continues"I can give you a mind blowing orgasm without even being inside you."

Okay so maybe he was able to have a little control.

I know I'm pushing myself into dangerous territory that I shouldn't be allowing myself into with him, and if Trish finds out she will probably kill me, but I can't ignore the sudden burning desire I'm feeling from just that one touch... and I want to feel it again, so I decide to take a risk.

I turn my head to stare into his eyes.

"Proove it..."

He smiles then leans forward capturing my lips with his own. He positions his upper body above me holding himself up on his elbows before pressing against me again. A small moan escapes my lips and I reach my hands up to grip his shoulders as he starts to grind his hardened cock against my body in firm thrusts, my body seems to lose control of itself shaking, my back arching up into him as wave after wave of pleasure that I've never even known was possible ran through me.

I feel his hands grab tightly to my hips and his jaw is clenched,his eyebrows pressed together in concentration, taking hard breaths through his nose. I squeeze my eyes closed allowing what I'm feeling to take over, I hear Austin's breathing quicken.

"Oh...fuck Ally!" He growls into my neck. My eyes shoot open, that's the first time I've ever heard him use my actual name. And although I would never admit it outloud, it is possibly the sexiest thing I've ever heard. He didn't seem to notice as he kept grinding himself into me, his movements coming harder and faster. I tried to keep my eyes open watching him but failed as another wave of ecstasy rushes through me, they roll back into my head and clamp closed.

I feel my stomach tighten, and I know I'm close he drags himself against me a few more times before I suddenly feel myself explode beneath him I bite my teeth into his shoulder to keep from screaming, last thing we need is my Dad hearing us. I feel Austins body start to spasm above me and he groans deeply against my throat, his face contorted in pleasure, his teeth clenched as he reaches his release, blowing in his pants before he collapses against me.

We lie still for a moment with eachother, breathing heavily, our eyes closed. my hands still holding his shoulders, his still on my hips.

He was the first to pull away and sits up, his expression looks a mixture of confused and nervous.

"Are you okay?" I ask sitting up beside him.

"Yea I'm fone, umm do you by any chance have something I could borrow to wear home, these are a bit umm sticky" I giggle and walk over to my drawers pulling out a pair of grey sweats and throw them to him. I turn away to give him some privacy to change.

"Okay done" I hear him call out after a minute, I turn to find him smirking at me.

"What?" I question

"I told you, you wanted me" he muses. I skoff and roll my eyes.

"Oh please you just dry humped me, we didn't actually have sex..."

He crosses the room and comes to stand infront of me, so close our noses are touching and I can feel his breath against my lips.

"Yet" he breaths. He gives me a quick peck on my lips before turning to grab his bag and throwing his soiled pants and boxers in and heads to the door.

"What about my underwear?" I call out

He pauses as his hand grabs the handle.

"I'm not quite finished with you yet.." He smirks and winks before opening the door and leaving.

I stand there watching the closed door for a while.

What the fuck did I just get myself into.

...

Austin's P.O.V.

I sit in my car, my hands shakily holding the wheel.

I'm going to be completely honest here, I liked that alot more than I probably should've. I can't get the sound of her voice moaning out my head, I've never cared about making a girl cum before but I feel a strange sense of achievement right now.

I shake my head trying to clear it and run a hand through my hair taking a deep breath.

What the fuck is going on with me... I don't like her, I'm certain of that, but for some reason I keep wanting to go back for more. I'll blame it on teenage boy hormones.

Although if it was any other girl I probably would've bedded her and ditched by now.

Maybe that's my problem, I don't like that I'm not getting my way, I always get what I want from girls just like that, but she's insisting on teasing me, making a game out of it. I'm sure once I get what I want from her I'll forget her like everyone else... just another notch on my belt.

That's all she's good for anyway, just a tap and gap all the other girls,

I don't want anything else from her...

She's just Dorkson...

So why do I feel like I'm struggling to convince myself?

**And there ya go, hope you enjoy, tell me what ya think with a review, thanks guys xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone here I am with part 5, sorry it's taken so long to upload I just found out that my dad's dieing from cancer and we'll be lucky to have a few weeks left with him so basically I'm devastated I wanted to say to everyone that reads this never take time with your loved ones for granted. Make every moment amazing and always make sure you tell them you love them you never know how long you have together. **

**Anyway I wanted to make sure I got the next part up for you guys because you have all been so awesome with your follows and reviews, seriously I'm nearly at 100. I never realized this would be so popular. Thankyou so so much, seriously. Anywhom on with the real reason why you're here! Chapter 5!**

**I'm Not Jealous!**

Austin's P.O.V.

I walked through the doors to school, late as per usual. But as I've told you before I am a bad boy. Gotta keep up my image right?... Yeah I thought so.

I'm a little anxious today admittedly. After yesterday's little event in Dorkson's bedroom, I'm struggling to get her out of my head, and it's irritating me.

-I Austin Moon do not care about girls.

-I Austin Moon certainly do not care about their feelings,

-I Austin Moon merely only care about my fun and what I can get out of it.

Yet for some reason I can't clear my head. And it's not just thoughts of 'hey I got off, that was fun' it's other thoughts like how pretty her eyes are, and how flawless her skin is, how perfectly her lips feels against my own.

Oh fuck I sound like a teenage girl!

I feel like slapping myself upside the head to snap me out of this new unknown side of myself. I'm trying really hard to remind myself that she's still the exact same person I've been bullying for most of highschool. She's Dorkson, nerdy bookworm. Kisses up to teachers, gets straight As, rats on people for breaking rules, likes reading and studying... has really pretty eyes, is a pretty good kisser, can shake her hot ass like no-ones business.

FUCK IT! STOP AUSTIN!

I wack my hand to my forehead face palming myself.

Okay I need to start avoiding spending un-needed time with her, I need to clear my head. Maybe I can just get her drunk at a party, do my dirty deed and be done with her... I'm sure I'll forget all about her once my little bets out the way. Yeah, I'm sure of it, but for now while at school I need to keep away from her.

Mission avoid Dorkson in Motion!

I turn the corner at the end of the corridor and stop when I spot Dorkson standing beside her locker, she's wearing a white flowy dress that reaches to her knees with brown boots and a denim crop jacket she looks cute today, not sexy but pretty,it's a good look on her. I'm about to turn and walk away remembering I need to keep my distance when I realize she's with some guy, he looks a little familiar, I think his names, kevin or Alvin or something along those lines...

"Gavin!" I hear her giggle, she places her hand on his arm and bites her bottom lip obviously flirting. I feel an unfamiliar feeling flare up in my chest and my hands ball up into fists. I step back hiding behind the lockers at the opposite end of the corridor listening to their conversation.

I know what you're thinking and no I am NOT jealous!

I'm just annoyed that someone's gonna ruin my chances of getting laid... that's it.

"So Ally, I heard there's a new cafe opened up in the mall, I was wondering if you wanted to go with me for dinner sometime." Gavin holds his hands together, obviously nervous.

_Burning feeling in chest increasing_

"do you mean, like a...date" She asks cautiously looking down at the floor before giving him a small smile.

_Fists clenching tighter, teeth clenched_

Gavin nervously runs his hand through his short brown hair.

"Well I- I mean, it doesn't have to be...b-but you know unless you want it be than I'd love for it to be a...date" He stammers his response his face turning pink.

_Burning feeling raging...okay maybe I'm a tad jealous...SHUTUP DON'T JUDGE ME!_

Ally giggles and tilts her head looking up at him with a smile.

"Gavin I-"

_INTERVINE! INTERVINE! MISSION AVOID DORKSON ABORTED!_

I find myself rushing over, almost like my feet are stuck on an escalator. I come in behind her wrapping my arms around her waist. Confused she twists around to look at who's behind her and when she see's me a smirk forms on her face.

"Oh hey Austin"

"Sup Dorkson"

"Watcha doin?"

"Just thought I'd come say hey, see what you two were up two"

"Oh really?" She raises an eyebrow at me knowingly. Gavin glares at me and looks back and forth between us.

"Oh I didn't realize you had a boyfriend..." his tone slightly bitter

"He's not my boyfriend" She pointed.

Automatically my grip tightens around her waist. I see her smile a little but she bites her lip to hold it back. Gavin looks relieved.

"Oh okay, well in that case if you don't mind... Austin is it? Ally and I were just having a private conversation."

"Yeah Austin," Ally chimes in giving me a cheeky smile, "Gavin was just asking me something important so if you don't mind" She pointed her finger down the hall way indicating for me to leave.

"Sorry, but I really need Ally to help me with something" I grab her hand about to lead her away when I felt someone grab my arm. I turned my head to see Gavin giving me an angry expression. I let Ally's hand go and pushed her behind me before stepping up face to face to Gavin. "I highly suggest you get your fucking hand off of my arm right now.." I spat in a venemous tone. Gavin smirked.

"Or what dick" He shoves me and I stumble back knocking Ally over in the process.

"Ow" She held her wrist infront of her.

That was it, I was officially pissed, messing with me is one thing but when Ally gets hurt because of it, you cross the fucking line. I lung forward grabbing him by the scruff of his shirt and slam him up against the locker. I pressed my knuckles into his throat purposely trying to choke him.

"You little fuck, you have no idea who you are messing with!" I growl. He tries to say something but I press my fists in harder causing him to get cut off and it to come out in a gurgle. His face starts going bright red as he gasps for more air. I felt a small hand on top of mine.

"Austin stop now!" Ally shouted from beside me. I look to see her staring at me with a pleading expression.

"No because of him, you fucking got hurt!" I growl and pull him away before slamming him back into the locker harder. He grunts in pain and his mouth starts turning a shade of blue.

"It was an accident Austin, please let him go!" I look at her once more before giving in. I let go and gavin drops to the floor. He uses his feet to shove himself away from me giving me a death glare before getting up and running off holding his thoat. I turn to see Ally with a similar expression.

"What?" I shrug trying to feign innocence.

"What the fuck was that Austin, you could've killed him!" She folds her arms and raises her eyebrow in an unimpressed manner.

"I wouldn't of killed him, you're over-exhagerrating" I shrug again.

"Why did you do that?"

"He hurt you..."

"Why do you care, really?"

"well...I... I don't, he just pissed me off"

"Why, because he asked me on a date?" She smirks at me and I gave an unconvincing laugh.

"Pffft what! I just thought he was a jerk." Ally smiled wider and tilted her head giving me a 'you're not fooling me' look.

"Now I could be wrong...but I don't think I am. But I almost get the feeling you're jealous.." She steps towards me and pokes me in the chest playfully.

"Whaaaaaaat, I'm not jealous. I just think he's a dick" I swat her hand away and fold my arms defensively before turn away from her.

"Oh okay" I hear her from behind me "sooo I guess you wouldn't care if I take him up on his offer then..."

I quickly swing back around to her with my eyes wide.

"No!" I shout a little to quickly. She raises her eyebrows in amusement. "I- I- I mean, that wouldn't be fair... you know because of our bet. If you dated him, you'd be cheating when I win our bet..." I think that's a decent excuse.

"Aha..." She walks up to me and starts playing with the collar of the black shirt I'm wearing. "You seem pretty confident you're going to win" I scoff back at her.

"Oh please," I place my hands on her hips and pull her close against me. She smiles and bites her lip, "I had you crumbling at my feet yesterday, I know you liked what I made you feel, and I know you wanna feel it again." Ally starts to trace her finger on my chest in little circles.

"It was okay I guess." She sighs. I smirk at her.

"Just okay... Oh please, I still have marks from where you were biting my shoulder to keep from screaming!" She shrugs.

"I'm sure Gavin could do the same." My smirk falls and I tighten my hands on her hips.

"That punk has nothing on me," I growl. Ally smirks triumphantely at me before pulling away.

"Jealouuuuus" She giggles.

"I'm not jealous!" I yell back at her. The bell for second period rings out.

"Mmmkay then," She takes me by surprise when grabs my face in her hands, pulls me down to her and kisses me, pulling away just as other students start to file into the corridors. I look down at her surprised as she turns and starts to walk away, she pauses once and looks back at me with a small grin on her face.

"Just so you know Austin, I was going to tell him no. Besides I may or may not be interested in someone else." She winks at me then turns around and walks off to class. I can't fight the smile that creeps it's way onto my face.

It drops when I suddenly realize that everything I had just convinced myself not to do had just happened. I mentally facepalm myself for letting myself get sucked into her again.

Fuck it Austin!

...

**Sorry I know it's not long and there's no smut buuut next chapter will do and will be longer I promise. As I said I'm pretty cut up about my dad, but I wanted to get something up for you guys. I really hope you liked it :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay everyone, so I hadn't planned on updating for a little bit because of everything going on with my dad. However I got a big burst of inspiration so I wrote it down and Boom here's the next part. As promised it's longer and has smut yay! Hope you enjoy lovelies. Part 6**

**WATER WARS!**

Austin's P.O.V.

Finally! the school day's over!... have a mentioned I hate this hell hole? Because I really HATE this hell hole. I got after school detention for being late... am I gonna go pffft NO! I don't want to spend any more time than I have to here. I'll just deal with the consequences tomorrow...

I snake my way through the crowds of students making my way to the carpark, a light rain has begun to fall and I run to my car holding my bag over my head as cover, when I reach it I unlock the door and open it about to get in when I spot a familiar head of brown and amber curls walk out the doors. I know she walks home and wonder if I should offer her a ride.

_Come on Austin you want to avoid her remember._

But it's raining and she'll get wet.

_Why do you care it's just Dorkson._

I don't...

Suddenly the rain falls harder and I watch as Ally squints looking up at the sky with a solemn expression. She turns and starts walking towards the school entrance. I come to the decision that she'll be fine and am about to make the move to get into the car again when I turn and see Gavin on the other side of the carpark watching her, he starts making his way towards her.

Cue unwanted angry feelings. An growl errupts from my throat.

screw it. I ignore my conscience and call out.

"Dorkson!" She turns her head in my direction and when she spots me a grin spreads onto her face, I ignore the warm feeling it gives me and send a smirk at a pissed off looking Gavin, who huffs and stalks off in the other direction.

Ally makes her up to me. "What do you want Moon?"

"Just wondered if you wanted a ride, you know since it's raining and all." I looked up and realized that just as quickly as it had started the rain and suddenly stopped. "Well...was raining" Ally narrows her eyes at me and raises her eyebrows.

"Did you really plan on offering me a ride or was this just a plot to keep Gavin away, don't think I didn't see your little winners smirk back there." She pokes me in the chest and I fight to keep down the burning red that threatens to erupt on my cheeks.

"Whaaaat, no... maybe I'm just being nice."

"Wow, you being nice..this is becoming a regular thing for you moon. What happened to the conceited jerk we all know and love." she teases. I hold my hand to my heart mocking offence.

"Gosh Dorkson ouch! that stings. But you know what fine if you don't want a ride...not like I really cared anyway" I climb into my car and turn it on. She bites her lip thoughtfully for a moment and I see her gaze travel over to the other side of the carpark. A smile appears on her face and she looks at me shrugging.

"Okay that's fine, I'll just go ask Gavin for a lift ya know, since you don't care and all." I watch as she turns and starts to walk towards where he's leaning against his car talking to some other guys in our year.

Oh hell no! I quickly slam my car into drive and screech forward pulling up beside her.

"Oh hey Austin! did ya need something...you're kinda blocking me from getting to my ride..." She tries to look serious and folds her arms but she can't fight the smirk on her face. I sigh defeatedly.

"Get in."

"I'm sorry what was that." She puts her hand to her ear pretending she didn't hear me.

"Get in the car Dorkson."

"Gosh so demanding arn't we politely" I groan and drop my head back against my seat.

"Please will you get in the car Dorkson" She sighs and makes her way around to the passenger side of the car and hops in.

"Well Austin if you insist, and since you asked so nicely...I guess you can take me home" She giggles and the scowl I give her. Once she's buckled up I take off and head towards her house.

Ally leans over and turns on the radio.

"I love this song!" She squeals and starts loudly singing along.

_"La la, la la_

_You were the popular one, the popular chick_

_It is what it is, now I'm popular-ish_

_Standing on the field with your pretty pompom_

_Now you're working at the movie selling popular corn_

_I could have been a mess but I never went wrong_

_'Cause I'm putting down my story in a popular song_

_I said I'm putting down my story in a popular song_

_My problem, I never was a model,_

_I never was a scholar,_

_But you were always popular,_

_You were singing all the songs I don't know_

_Now you're in the front row_

_'Cause my song is popular"_

I pull up to a red light and turn my head to watch her, she closes her eyes as she sings along to the chorus. I'm surprised to learn she's actually a really good singer. The light goes green so I focus back on the road and continue driving but keep listening to her.

_Popular, I know about popular_

_It's not about who you are or your fancy car_

_You're only ever who you were_

_Popular, I know about popular_

_And all that you have to do is be true to you_

_That's all you ever need to know_

_So catch up 'cause you got an awful long way to go_

_So catch up 'cause you got an awful long way to go_

_Always on the lookout for someone to hate,_

_Picking on me like a dinner plate_

_You hid during classes, and in between 'em_

_Dunked me in the toilets, now it's you that cleans them_

_You tried to make me feel bad with the things you do_

_It ain't so funny when the joke's on you_

_Ooh, the joke's on you_

_Got everyone laughing, got everyone clapping, asking,_

_"How come you look so cool?"_

_'Cause that's the only thing that I've learned at school, boy (uh huh)_

_I said that that's the only thing that I've learned at school_

I start to join in singing along, I see from the corner of my eye Ally turns and looks at me smiling widely in disbelief.

_My problem, I never was a model,_

_I never was a scholar,_

_But you were always popular,_

_You were singing all the songs I don't know_

_Now you're in the front row_

_'Cause my song is popular_

_Popular, I know about popular_

_It's not about who you are or your fancy car_

_You're only ever who you were_

_Popular, I know about popular_

_And all that you have to do is be true to you_

_That's all you ever need to know_

_(that's all you ever need to know)_

_So catch up 'cause you got an awful long way to go_

_So catch up 'cause you got an awful long way to go_

_It's all you ever need to know_

_You're only ever who you were_

_It's all you ever need to know_

_You're only ever who you were_

_(It's all you ever need to know)_

_It's all you ever need to know_

_Popular, I know about popular_

_It's not about who you are or your fancy car_

_You're only ever who you were_

_Popular, I know about popular_

_It's not about who you are or your fancy car_

_You're only ever who you were_

_Popular, I know about popular_

_And all that you have to do is be true to you._

_That's all you ever need to know..._

_(That's all you ever need to know...) _

As the song finishes Ally sighs happily.

"I never knew you could sing!" I say in shock. She shrugged.

"Not alot of people know, I don't sing alot."

"Why not, you're amazing!" She smiled and looked at her hands clasped in her lap.

"Thanks, you know you're actually pretty good yourself," She lifts her gaze to me and smirk back at her.

"Ofcourse! I'm amazing at everything!" She rolls her eyes and looks out the window.

"There's that conceited Austin..."

"You love him, admit it." She looks at me again and raises her eyebrows as if to say 'are you joking' I smirk and wink at her. Ally just shakes her head and looks back out the window, we fall into a comfortable silence for the rest of the short drive.

As we pull up outside Ally's I look up to the see the skies completely blue now, all signs of rain gone. Ally grabs her bag and hops out of the car coming around to the drivers side.

"Thanks for the ride Austin," I smile and nod my head. Ally looks at her house and back at me biting her lip. "Hey are you doing anything now?"

"I'm sitting outside your house in my car, talking to you" I state the obvious, She rolls her eyes and puts her hand on her hip.

"You know what I mean Austin..I'm being serious" I laugh at her but cut the sarcasm.

"No I'm not doing anything..why?"

"Well, I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out, my dad's at work and it's boring when I'm home alone and yeah..." She looks at her feet awkwardly. I hesitate for a while, inwardly fighting with my conscience again, I mean really this is probably a bad idea hanging with her more than necessary. It won't help with my stupid confused feelings.

Oh fuck it.

"Sure." I climb out of my car and lock the door, then follow her inside and up to her room. Once inside I take my phone out of my pocket placing it on the bedside table before throwing myself down on her bed and grab a stuffed toy dolphin that's at the end of the bed using it as a pillow. I look over at her with a cheeky grin. "So uhh, you say we're all alone huh. We could have alot a fun ya know.." I waggle my eyebrows and ally looks at me in mock disgust.

"As if Austin...besides I still think Gavin could do it better."

I ignore the small burning in my chest.

"Pfft Gavin's stupid." I pout my lip out and close my eyes snuggling my head into the dolphin. Ally giggles. "Go away, I'm sleeping"

She walks over and pokes my forehead. "Come on Austin lets do something fun."

"No I'm sleeping"

"Austiiiiiiiin!" I ignore her and turn over facing the wall keeping my eyes closed. Ally sighs really loudly making her frustration obvious. "fine you stay here Im going to do something fun, come find me when your done being a jealous grandma." I wave an arm carelessly at her as she leaves the room and closes the door behind her. I turn onto my back and look around her room, I didn't really get much chance to have a proper look last time...

Her bedside table is covered in text books, and pencils and there's a case with her glasses in it on her dresser, there's an armchair next to a wardrobe covered in soft toys... Yip she's still totally dorkson. Finding nothing particularly interesting I close my eyes again to try and nap.

A while passes and I'm having no luck sleeping. I wonder what Dorkson's up to. Sighing I get up to go find her I open the bedroom door and walk out into the hallwa my foot hits something and I look down to find a note and...a water gun? lieing on the floor. I pick them up and read the note.

_I challenge you to a water war! If you're brave enough to accept this challenge come find me in the backyard. Your gun is already loaded with ammo, goodluck - your favourite dork_

I smirk grabing the water gun and make my way out to the kitchen that leads to the double doors to the back yard. I pause and look around her yard, it's pretty big. I can see lots of grass, bushes and flowers and a large tree in the corner...but no ally. I make my way out cautiously holding the gun infront of me looking everywhere. I squat down as I walk in stealth mode. I make my way towards the back of the yard checking all the bushes as I go not finding her I look over at the tree, with a smirk I realize she's probably hiding behind it. I sneak over and slowly make my way around the tree keeping the water gun aimed forward, I do a full circle and realize she's not there.

Huh where is she, I lower my water gun and look around wondering if maybe she's not out here.

"Gotcha!" Suddenly im squirted with water from above me. I look up to see Ally balanced on one of the branches she smirks down at me.

"Point one for Ally!"

"Hey no fair that's cheating!" I whine, she laughs loudly.

"I never said there were rules, The Ally train's leaving the station and heading off to winner's ville and leaving a sore loser behind on the platform! A chuga chuga chuga chuga woot woot!" She smirks down at me before squirting me with more water. I narrow my eyes at her.

"Oh it's on!" I turn my gun and aim at her but she's to quick jumping down from the tree and dodging my blast, she races to the other side of the yard where there's a lawn chair and she pulls it over ducking behind for cover, she sticks her watergun over and aims at me giggling.

"Preparing for enemy fire!"

I laugh. "You're so wierd Dorkson."

"Words won't protect you now Moon!" She calls out and shoots again hitting me square in the chest leaving a wet patch on my shirt

"Boom and he is out!" She ducks behind the chair as I shoot back at her. Only missing by a centimetre. "Weak Moon!" I hear her yell out. I laugh shaking my head but decide to get in on her little army game I look behind me and spot some empty flower pots I pick one up and put it on my head like a protective helmet, then lay on the ground and start shuffling forward in an army style. I see her head pop up and I brace myself preparing to dodge. She looks at me and cracks up laughing.

"Nice hat Moon and you call me wierd." She keeps laughing and I take the chance to shoot my water gun and get her in the head, she looks shocked for a second before ducking back down.

"That wouldnt of happend if you had a safety hat dorkson!"

She pops up again a flower pot now on her head, I laugh and she shoots but I roll over narrowly dodging it. She jumps out of her hiding spot.

"Charge!" She races forwards and starts blasting the water, I jump up and squirt her back resulting in a full out water battle, soon we're both drenched. Ally laughs loudIy. I look closely at her and suddenly notice her white dress is now soaked and very see through,

"nice look dorkson...I see we've gone for white undewear today." She stops squirting her gun and looks down, her eyes widen and she quickly covers her chest. I take advantage of her moment of distraction and run toward her snatching her gun. I jump back and aim them both at her. "Uh oh Dorkson whatcha gonna do now?!" Ally smirks challengingly at me, I don't have a chance to respond when suddenly she bends down and throws herself into my body tackling me to the ground.

I land on my back with an 'omph'. Ally sits on me stradeling my waist, she reaches forward and snatches both guns from my hands and aims at my face.

"any last words moon."

I smirk at her tough guy act and grab her waist. I roll her over so she's on her back and I'm hovering above her my body resting between her legs.

"Well this feels familiar" I muse and nudge my groin into her as though giving her a reminder. She smirks back at me.

"Yeeeah it does a little... Wasn't it when you did that thing to me that you think was soo good, but I said gavin could probably do better?"

I lift an eyebrow at her "you think he can do better... really?"

She grins at me and shrugs. "Well you haven't done anything totally mindblowing" She teases.

"Oh really?" I start to trail my hand down to her leg and run it up the inside of her thigh stopping at the line of her panties. "You still wanna say that." She bites her lip and nods. I cup her through her panties and start to rub my palm over her. Ally's breath catches and I feel her body tense. I pull her panties down her legs and place the lacey, white undergarment in my pocket before I bring my hand back to her and start running my finger along her slit, her arms reach up grabing my biceps. I use my thumb to rub her clit in swift circles while I enter one finger in side her. She gasps and squeezes her eyes closed. I stop moving and hold my hand still watching her.

"You still wanna tell me gavins probably better."

She opens her mouth to speak but i rub furiously down on her clit and start pumping my finger in and out. Her words are cut off and a loud moan comes out. I add a second finger, her grip tightens on my arms and her head rolls back, her face contorted in pleasure. Her breathing comes fast and heavy.

"Oh my god Austin" She gasps. I suddenly stop and she opens her eyes giving me an annoyed expression. I smile widely at her. " Austiiiin" She whines. "Not funny!" she swats my arm and drops her hands to the ground.

"Tell me I'm hotter then gavin!" I demand. She smirks and shakes her head quickly. I press my thumb down on her clit and a squeak escapes her throat.

"Say it!" I growl. She groans regretfully and looks at me before letting out a large sigh.

"Fine you're hotter than gavin."

"Tell me that I make you feel better than he ever could," I demand and start to slowly pump my fingers in and out of her again.

"You make me feel better then he ever could." She says breathlessly, I look to her face to see her eyes are closed her eyebrows creased together in pleasure.

To say I'm merely turned on right now would be a huge understatement, my dick is rock solid and pressing painfully against my jeans, it's taking all my strength not to rip our clothes off and fuck her right here.

"Tell me you want me" I growl huskily. I start to rub her clit with my thumb in firm circular motions.

"I want you Austin!" She gasps loudly. I shift my body and spread her legs positioning my face in between them. I look up to her and see her eyes wide open watching me curiously, when she realizes what I'm about to do she shakes her head swiftly.

"Austin no - I dont - ooooooh my god!"

I shut her up by running my tongue up her folds. She tastes sweet, almost like flavoured water. I watch as her eyes close and she rolls her head back. Her mouth hangs open in a little o shape. I lick her slit once more before I move higher and start sucking on her clit, she moans loudly and her hips arch forward to my face, her hands grab onto the grass like she's holding on for dear life. I bring up an arm and hold it across her stomach forcing her to stay in place. Using my free hand I start pumping my fingers in and out of her again, flicking my tongue over her nub in firm strokes again and again. Her body starts to shake and I know she's close. I press my tongue firmly down and moan sending vibrations though her body, she screams out my name and her hands grab my hair pulling tightly, it probably would've hurt but I don't notice, I'm to damned turned on.

"Austin!" She moans loudly again as she reaches her peak. I lick and suck her a few more times as she rides out her orgasm, pulling away as she releases my head breathing heavily. Her eyes are still squeezed closed and her face is red. I smirk and sit up wiping my mouth on my sleeve.

"Do you really think Gavin could do that to you" I skoff, she opens her eyes and smirks at me before swatting my arm with her hand playfully. I come to lie down next to her facing myself towards her.

"So now I have two pairs of your panties... you're really gonna have to work to get them back." She turns to face me and narrows her eyes. I laugh then fall silent when I realize she's staring at me.

"What are you looking at dorkson?"

"You have pretty eyes" She whispers.

I'm taken aback and don't really know what to say back to that. The warm feeling that rushes through my chest makes my heart feel like it's going to explode. It's a strange unfamiliar feeling that I've never had before and I don't really know what it is. I stay silent and look back at her, we stay there like that for a while just watching eachother staring into eachothers eyes.

I feel myself leaning in my gaze dropping to her lips. she does the same.

I watch as her eyes flicker closed, I follow her actions and continue moving closer, I feel her breath on my lips. We're just about to meet.

"Hey Ally I'm home!"

We jolt apart and turn sitting up just in time for Ally's dad to walk outside.

"Oh there you are honey...Oh, I see you have company." His eyes narrow when he notices me. "Honey you know how I feel about boys coming over when I'm not home..." He turns and raises an eyebrow at his daughter.

"Sorry dad, I was just helping Austin with some...studying"

_I bite back a laugh_.

"I don't see any books or studying materials." He points out.

"Oh yea well... we decided to have a break and had a water gun war." She points to the guns beside us that had been long forgotten. He looks back and fourth between us then sighs loudly.

"Alright, as long you wern't up to anything else, I trust you Ally,"

"Ofcourse not Daddy, you know I'd never do anything out of line."

_Bite back another laugh._

"I know you wouldn't sweety," He boasts proudly, "You're my perfect little girl"

_Yeah...perfect little girl my ass. _

He turns and walks back into the house.

"You know I wouldn't do anything out of line daddy I'm a perfect little girl" I muse, mocking her voice. She rolls her eyes turning away. I walk up behind her and press my lips to her ear, "he wouldn't be thinking that if he'd caught us just a moment ago..."

She scowls at me "Oh shutup Austin!"

I laugh and look up at the sky realizing the suns starting to set

"I should probably be getting home, it's getting late."

Ally nods, we head up to her room and I grab my phone, then she walks me to the door, I turn to look at her.

"I had fun" she smiles, I nod in agreement before smirking at her.

"yeah, i bet you did..." Ally looks down and blushes biting her lip. "We should have water wars more often." She grins up at me and raises her eyebrow.

"You just want to have another round cause you know I beat you." My mouth drops open in mock horror,

"You did not!"

"Did so."

I huff feigning annoyance but cant hold back the smile.

"Well i guess I'll see you tomorrow shorty." I ruffle her hair.

She is pretty short...

Ally pretends to be grumpy with the nikname but pokes me in the stomach and giggles.

"Yea I'll see you then" I laugh and turn to start walking to my car.

"Austin wait!" I hear Ally call out, I turn just as I see her running down toward me, she pauses as she reaches me, before reaching up to hold my face in her hands she stretches up and kisses me. My conscience starts screaming at me again but for some reason I can't fight my body's reactions. I cup a hand to her cheek and wrap one around her waist kissing her back eagerly. Pulling her tighter to my body. Her arms reach up to wrap around my neck.

"Ahem!" We're pulled out of our moment by someone clearing their throat and pull apart to see ally's dad looking unimpressed in the doorway. Ally backs away her expression similar to a child's after being caught in the cookie jar.

"bye Austin" She giggles before turning and running into the house. Her dad gives me a warning glare before stepping in and shutting the door. I turn and walk to my car. Sitting in the drivers seat I take a deep breath and start the engine, before driving the short distance home. The whole time I can't seem to take the stupid grin off my face, and then I realize it.

I think I may possibly have a small crush on Dorkson... Oh crap.

**Sooo Austin's finally admitted he may like Ally! What do you think? Please leave a review I love reading them soo much, it makes this so much more worth it. Seriously you guys are amazing.!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone, sorry about the wait for an update but here you go chapter 7 hope you enjoy.**

**Morning Visits and Pancakes**

Ally's P.O.V.

Ugggh it's only wednesday, why can't this week be over then it can be the weekend and I can hide away in my room, in a protective fort made of blankets, read a good book and go to my happy place! I'm not in the mood for school, I'm not looking forward to it at all.

I bet you're thinking hang on. Is Ally dawson... the girl known for being a nerdy bookworm, that always loves school and getting good grades, saying she isn't in the mood to go to said school...

why, yes... yes I am.

My mind is to caught up on other things at the moment, and by other things I mean a certain person and by a certain person I mean... I don't think I even need to say his name, you know who I'm referring to...

Ever since yesterday's little...game I can't get austins cocky little face out my mind, not to mention the things he can do with certain parts of his face... like his tongue

wow!...

Oh sorry, I'm getting distracted again. heh heh...

Anywho, I can't believe I ran after him and kissed him when he was about to leave. I totally got caught up in the moment... I don't know why I did it... Austin obviously feels nothing for me, this is just a game to him, just a stupid bet to try get me into bed, now he'll probably be feeling all smug thinking he's winning me over and he'll win our little bet, that he'll get me in bed and be done with me. But I'm not gonna let that happen I will NOT lose that bet! I need to back off a bit, go back to teasing. I'll let him think he's winning them BOOM. Remind him who's in charge.

Besides it's not like I really have feelings for him...right?

Sluggishly I make my way out of bed and walk towards my dresser. I'd love nothing more than to be lazy and throw on a pair of boring grey sweats and a tshirt and throw my hair in a messy bun, but that won't help me with my Austin situation. So I put on a pair of denim, blue short shorts, a long sleeve white top that hung off the shoulders and a pair of white flats. I styled my hair into it's usual loose curls and applied a small amount of eyeliner and mascara to make my eyes pop. Perfect.

I picked up my phone to check the time and saw that I still had a good half hour before I needed to leave, plenty of time for breakfast. I make my way downstairs and start searching through the kitchen for something til I come across a bottle of pancake mix. Hmm I don't even remember us buying this, but meh.. might as well eat it. Just as I place a pan on the stove I hear a knock at the door. Who could that be at this time of the morning. I open the door and find the person I least expected.

"Austin?"

"Hey Ally," He smiled awkwardly, shuffling on his feet.

"What are you doing here?, is it actually physically possible for you to be awake at this time of the morning?... WAIT, hold the phone! Did you just call me Ally are you feeling okay?!" Austin laughs and rolls his eyes when I place my hand to his forehead pretending to check his temperature.

"Haha very funny, I can get up this early, I just choose not too, sleeping in usually takes priority over school. I was just um wondering if maybe you um... wanted a ride to school, you know so you didn't have to walk... and don't make a thing out of me saying your name, it feels as wierd saying it as it probably does hearing it." He looks down at his feet and I swear I can see a blush creeping on his cheeks. As much as I'd love to give him crap for it he's actually doing something sweet at the moment so I decide to bite my tongue on the matter.

"Um, sure a ride would be nice," I smile at him biting my lip feeling suddenly shy. "Are you hungry I was about to make pancakes?"

"PANCAKES?!" Austin's face lights up like a kid on christmas morning. I giggle and move over letting him inside the house, he bolts straight to the kitchen leaving me wide eyed at the front door. I shake my head amused and close it before following him.

I walk into the kitchen to see him bouncing up and down on a seat by the counter impatiently. I can't help laughing. "I'll take that as a yes then.."

"Less yapping more cooking!" He demands playfully. I sigh and try to give him a disapproving scowl but can't wipe the goofy grin that's invading my face. I turn to the oven and set to task.

"So where's your dad?" He asks. I flip over the pancake that's currently in the pan before answering.

"He's at work, it's where he spends most of his time, he's very dedicated to his job"

"What does he do?"

"He owns the music store in the mall sonic boom,"

"Oh cool"

"Yeah, it's nice that he's so dedicated to his job but it'd be nice to see him more. He tends to go to conventions alot too, so I'm left here to fend for myself sometimes for weeks at a time." I sigh and finish plating up the pancakes handing him a pile and get out the maple syrup before taking a seat beside him.

"So you get left here all alone huh, maybe you should invite over some company," I don't look at him but I can hear the suggestive hint in his tone. Cheeky little shit...

"Oh but I do, Trish usually stays over when he's away." I pour a small amount of syrup on my food before handing him the bottle.

"You know you could probably have more fun if you invited someone else over... someone that's super attractive, has a killer body... talented in the bedroom..."

"So you think I should invite Gavin?" I tease. Austin looks at me and narrows his eyes clearly unimpressed by my response. "Kidding" I giggle and give him a wide smile. He huffs and turns back to his pancakes and starts pouring syrup over him, by the time he's done the bottle's nearly empty. I look down in disbelief at his plate that is pratically a lake. He looks up and notices my expression.

"What?"

"Did you want some pancakes with that syrup" I skoff. He rolls his eyes.

"Don't judge me for using lots of syrup, I should be judging you for the pathetic amount you used, who does that seriously, everyone drowns their pancakes."

"I don't"

"Yeah but you're wierd"

"Says the guy with the syrup soup, that's waaaay to much"

"It's not to much, you don't have enough... here have some more" I don't have a chance to react when he lifts up a dripping pancake and wipes it across my mouth and chin. My mouth drops open in shock.

"You did not just do that!" I gasp. He smirks and takes a bite out of the pancake still in his hand.

"Hey Ally, you uh, got something on your face..." I scowl at him and he cracks up laughing. That's it! I lunge forward and grab his face in my hands and start rubbing myself against him, smearing the syrup all over him. "Eww gross, you're so sticky!" he whines, we laugh as I pull away, just far enough to look at the mess I've made. But then I realize how close our faces are, Austin obviously does to because he suddenly stops laughing. Our eyes meet, and as much as I want to because I know this is just part of the game for him I can't seem to break away. Austin's gaze falls from my eyes to my lips and seconds later he leans forward and presses his mouth to mine.

I take a deep breath through my nose as our lips mould together, his tongue presses against my mouth asking for entrance and I open letting him in, our tongues coming together feeling every line and crease. I feel Austin's arms wrap around my waist as he slips off of his seat and steps towards me. I bring my arms up around his neck and tangle into his hair. He moans into my mouth.

Suddenly I feel myself being lifted and I wrap my legs around his waist, I'm aware that he starts to move but I don't where til I find myself being placed down on my bed. Austin pulls away breathing heavily and lifts his shirt over his head and throws it to the floor before leaning down and capturing my lips again. I run my hands down his bare chest and stomach running my fingers along the lines of his abs, he shivers against my touch and I smirk into our kiss. Austin sits up pulling me with him so I'm straddeling his waist, he pulls my shirt off and leans back to look at me in only my bra.

"Do you have any idea how fucking sexy you are," He growled huskily, I could've melted right there, but I know I can't give in to him. If I let him carry on I lose. I can't, and as much as I want to right now if I'm being honest... I will not give in and have sex with him. I feel Austin's hands slip around my back ready to unclip my bra.

"Austin stop," He immediately freezes and looks at me confused. "We're not having sex" I state bluntly. He pouts and drops his hands to my sides.

"Allllllllllyyyy" He whines dropping his head onto my shoulder. "Why not"

"Because then you win, and I am not one to give up a challenge easily...no matter how hard it is to resist" I mumble the last part hoping he wouldn't hear, but ofcourse I'm not that lucky.

"I knew you couldn't resist Austin Moon," He grins smugly. I swat his chest with my hand.

"Don't get ahead of yourself Moon boy, I just a horny teenage girl, it's called you" He pulls away and looks at me his expression is slightly - hurt?

"Oh so, there's nothing about me that interests you..." I hang my mouth open a little trying to say something to say but for some reason my voice has stopped working. There's so many things I like about him, he's cute, he's funny, he's nice when he tries. But I don't know if I can let myself open to him, he's hurt me for so long, that I can't tell if he's acting or not. I look down at my hands that are resting on his chest and close my mouth. Austin sighs and lifts me off of him sitting me on the bed before slipping off and grabbing his shirt.

"We should probably get to school, we're already late" He pulls his shirt on and walks toward my door.

Crap I've actually hurt him, so much for keeping my emotions aside.

"Austin wait." He pauses but doesn't turn around. I stand up and walk over to him facing his back. "Look...Austin, there's alot of things I like about you. I just... I don't know if I can trust you or open up to you after everything that you've done. I want to, it's just... hard. And considering that you made a bet to sleep with me before the month is up, it's kinda hard to tell of you're acting or not. I just... I don't wanna get hurt anymore." I sit back on my bed and stare down at my hands clasped together on my lap. Great I've just completely opened up to him, everything I didn't want to do. Now he's probably going to laugh at me.

"I'm sorry"

I look up at him. "What?" That was not what I expected

"I'm sorry...for everything I did. for all the times I hurt or embarrased. I was a jerk and I'm sorry" He looked at his feet shuffling awkwardly. I watch him closely trying to see any sign that he's just acting but he just looks sincere.

"Thankyou," I whisper, He looks up and gives me a weak smile.

"You realize I'm still gonna win the bet though right" He folds his arms returning to his usual smug self. I can't help laughing at the sudden change of atmosphere. I stand up and walk over to him.

"Oh really, and what makes you think that?" He lowers his hands grabbing my waist and roughly shoving me onto the bed before lowering himself over me. He started to kiss the still bare skin on my chest around the lines on my bra.

"Because, you can't resist the things i make you feel" He mumbled between kisses. I feel him slip his hand under me and bra falls loose as he unclasps it. He slips it off and leans back to look at me. I immediately feel self conscious and cover my arms over my chest. He pouts and tries to pull them away but I don't budge. "Quit iiiit, you're blocking my view" I laugh at his childish whining.

"See I can resist you" I smirk as he narrows his eyes. He drops his head to my shoulder and lays down on me completely so I'm supporting his bodyweight. "Austin get off you're crushing me" I gasp. He ignores me and starts tracing circles on my neck with his tongue. I bite back a moan and slip my arms out from under him using all my strength to try force him off. Suddenly he leans up and grabs my arms pinning them to my sides leaving my bare chest open.

Damn it! He tricked me.

He grins widely in triumph and I scowl at him pouting out my bottom lip. I close my eyes when he looks me up and down and nods in approval. I will the blush to stay away. My breath catches when I feel one of his hands cup my left breast and starts needing it softly. I bite back another moan, but I can't fight the rush of moisture I feel suddenly between my legs. He brings his other hand up to hold my right one and rubs in circular motions. My nipples immediately harden... as well as something else of his I can now feel prodding against my thigh.

My quiet resolve is ending when I suddenly feel something warm and wet surround my nipple and I moan loudly, I look down to see him sucking on it his eyes closed while doing so. He pulls back with a pop as he releases me before moving to the other side and repeating his actions. The urge building between my legs is raging and if I wasn't so stubborn and determined I was gonna win this bet I probably would've jumped him right now.

Almost as if he's reading my thoughts Austin starts to trail a hand down my stomach and comes to a pause at the waistband of my shorts. He looks up at me silently a look on his face as though asking for permission.

"Austin, remember I said no s-" He cuts me off.

"No sex, I just really wanna touch you... please"

Que another pool of moisture between my legs.

I lift my hips up against his hand, now desperate for some kind of contact. Funny how a short time ago the mere thought of being in the same room as this boy terrified me, yet now here I was beneath his body, aching all over for his touch. What was he doing to me... I know what I want him to do to me...

Austins unbuttons my shorts and slides them my legs leaving me in just a black, lacey pair of panties. He leans down capturing my lips in a kiss before tracing his lips and tongue down my neck, over my chest, placing a light peck on each nipple, tracing his tongue down over my stomach and coming to a pause at the top of my underwear. He looked at me once with dark, lust filled eyes before he uses his teeth to pull the black scrap of material down and off. He leaned back to look at me and I took that moment to realize.

Here I was...

Completely naked...

with Austin Moon... Holey shit!

I took a deep breath as he used his hands to spread my legs open further before positioning his head between them. I closed my eyes and moaned when he placed a gentle kiss against my swollen clit. He gave a long lick up my folds before slipping a finger in side me. I bit my lip and squeezed my eyes tighter as he began to pump in and out of me, starting slow then gradually picking up speed. His tongue started to move in circular motions over my clit, sending pulses of ecstacy through my body. It didn't take long before I felt my stomach start to tighten. I moaned loudly and grip handfuls of his hair.

"Oh my god Austin!" I gasp, as he starts to go harder and faster. I swear I nearly pass out as I fall into a massive orgasm, screaming. Austin begins to slow as I ride out my high. The pulses of pleasure easing. I lie still, keeping my eyes closed as I calm my breathing. I feel him move his body and come to lie down next to me. I open my eyes and look up to see him smiling at me.

"Told you, you couldn't resist me." He laughs when i hit him, scowling angrily. He shakes his head and rolls onto his back closing his eyes, "I'm having a nap, giving you all the fun is alot of work"

I trail my eyes down his body and stop when I notice the large bulge still in his pants. I feel a surge of confidence.

"You know it's unfair that you're lieing here completely clothed while I'm naked" I sit up and cross my arms feigning annoyance. He opens one eye and looks up at me.

"And what would you like me to do about that hmm"

"Strip" His other eye opens and he looks at me confused.

"What?"

"Strip, if I got naked you have to get naked.." He tilts his head watching me closely.

"Soooo, we can't have sex but you want us to be completely naked together..."

"Yip" He raises an eyebrow but shrugs and starts to pull his cloths off anyway. My breath catches when he carelessly looses his boxers and lays back down, exposing all of himself... (and there's quite alot to see if you catch my drift) like it's the most normal thing in the world. I try not to, but I can't help but stare at it.

"Like what you see?" He muses snapping me out of my trance, I look up at his face and blush. He grins widely before closing his eyes. "Night Ally"

I take a deep breath knowing what I'm about to do, I've never done it before and to be honest I never thought I would. I mean really, it's sooo gross and unsanitary. But for some reason Austin makes me not care and willing to give it a go... even though I'll probably be really bad at it but heck, it's worth a go.

I take one more look at his closed eyes before leaning over and placing a kiss on the tip of his still hardened shaft.

I feel Austin jump and I look up to see his eyes are now wide open looking down at me in surprise. I smile seductively before running my tongue along him from the base to the tip. Austin's head rolls back and he groans animalisticaly.

"Holey fuck Als!"

I notice a small pool of precum emerging from the slit and I decide to lick it, testing. I cringe a little at the salty taste and slimy texture. I'll be honest it's not exactly pleasant, but not the worse thing in the world. I look up at Austin who's eyes are still closed, breathing heavily, his adams apple bobs as he swallows hard. I suck in a deep breath before taking the tip in my mouth and sucking it gently. Austin groans loudly and grips onto my sheets. I pull away releasing him with a pop. He whimpers and looks down at me with a pleading expression.

"Austin I've never done this before so please don't tease me if it's bad" He shakes his head quickly.

"I won't I promise, just please!" He bucks his hips towards my face, so i lean forward and take him back in my mouth. He sucks in a breath before letting his head roll back onto the pillows and closing his eyes. I lower myself onto him as far as I can without gagging and suck tightly moving my head in up and down motions, I use my hand to stroke what I can't fit in my mouth. Austin moans loudly and his breathing quickens. I start to move faster and swirl my tongue around his tip. I look up to see his face, his teeth are clenched his eyes squeezed closed, his eyebrows furrowed together. His face is completely contorted in pleasure and his hands are fisting the sheets like he was holding on for dear life. I tighten my lips around him and hum sending vibrations down his shaft earning another low growl, I feel him start to twitch and I know he's close.

I may never have given a blow job before but apparently I'm pretty good.

Austin reaches down and grabs hold of my hair, not enough to hurt though and his hips buck up almost gagging me. I use my arm to hold him in place as a stream of curse words start to fly from his mouth.

"Fuck Ally... holey shit... fuck...I'm so close...Oh my god Ally...fuck baby yes!"

Suddenly he moans loudly and his hips try to slam forward but I manage to just hold him in place as I feel him violentely twitch and he blows, releasing in my mouth. I fight against the urge to spit it out and swallow it down. Continuing to suck and bob up and down til his stream slows down and he falls soft in my mouth. I pull away with a pop and wipe my mouth with the back of my hand before moving and lieing beside him. His eyes are still closed and he's breathing heavily.

"Sooo?" I want to say how was it, but I'm a little self conscious.

"Als that was... Amazing" I can't fight the smile that makes it's way onto my lips. He opens his eyes to look at me and smiles back.

"So there's obviously no point in going to school now" I never thought I'd see the day where i'd say those words. "I think I might take that nap" I shift and pull the blankets over me before I turn my back to him and lie down closing my eyes. Austin does the same and snuggles up behind me wrapping his arms around my waist. He leans over giving me a soft kiss on my cheek before snuggling his face into my neck and we both fall into a well earned sleep.

...

**So there's chapter 7 for all my lovelies, what do you think of Austin apologizing? Do you think it's legit or just another plot to get the dirty with Ally? Let me know what you think! LOVE YOU ALL!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey my lovelies, here is chapter 8 for you, there isn't much smut in this chapter, there is however lots of cutesy stuff and austin opening up to Ally, adorable cheesiness, I hope you enjoy xoxox**

**Trish and Tree Houses**

Ally's P.O.V.

I slowly open my eyes and look around my room, my eyes fall on my cellphone on the floor and I shift to lean over and get it to check the time, but I find myself unable to move, I look down and see a set of arms wrapped around my still naked body.

Oh yea.. Austin..

I smile a little to myself as I shuffle around to face him. His eyes are closed and he's snoring lightly, he looks so peaceful and handsom I don't want to wake him, so I close my eyes and snuggle closer, resting my head against his warm, bare chest and wrap my arm over him. I feel his arms grow tighter around me. I open my eyes and look up to his face, finding him smiling down at me.

"Hey you" He says in a groggy, husky voice that's oh so sexy... I could get used to waking uo to this. I smile back. Austin leans down and kisses me softly. I bring my hand to cup his cheek and press my lips to his harder, he moans and pulls me tighter against him. I feel him harden quickly against my thigh, so I lower my hand and gently grab his shaft and start stroking up and down. He moans again and smiles against my lips.

"You know, you really are not what I expected Miss Dawson" He whispers breathlessly as I start to move faster.

"And what did you expect" I query, raising my eyebrow.

"Well, I kinda expected you to be super innocent and prissy if I'm honest"

"So you're saying you never expected to be naked in bed with Dorkson, getting a surprise handjob?" we both laugh before he starts kissing me harder, he rolls us over so he's lieing on top of me, but keeping his hips lifted so I can continue stroking him. He lifts a hand and starts rubbing my left breast and I feel that familiar burning desire and moisture between my legs. He moves his hand from from my chest running it down my body til he reaches my centre and starts tracing his fingers up and down my folds.

"Mmmm, so wet" He groans huskily. He starts rubbing his fingers in circular motions over my clit I gasp and lift my hips pressing against his hand. "So impatient" he muses and I giggle.

The sound of a door slamming and footsteps heading into the kitchen catch our attention. Austin lifts his head and we look at eachother wide eyed in panic.

"Ally?!" Comes my father's voice.

"Oh shit!" Austin whispers yells, as we hear footsteps coming up the hallway towards my luckily closed door. Austin rolls off of me and scoots under the bed. I reach over and grab a shirt chucking it on just in time for my door to swing open, luckily the bottom half of my body was covered with the blankets.

"Dad!, you should knock what if I was getting dressed?!" I grumble. His serious expression falters for a second.

"Oh right sorry honey," He blushes and looks down awkwardly. I shrug trying to hide the fact that deep down I am freaking out!

"So um what did you need?"

"Oh right," He quickly regains his composure. "Have you had anyone over that I should know about?" He folds his arms and looks at me with a stern expression.

"No" I look down suddenly finding my blankets very interesting.

"Are you sure Allyson...There's two plates of uneaten pancakes in the kitchen." He raises an eyebrow.

"Oh, ummmm...T-Trish was here." I stammer out, darn me being basically useless at lieing.

"Oh really, so why did Trish just arrive at the same time as I did." my eyes widen when I see Trish step out from behind my dad. Her arms are also folded and her disaprooving expression mirrors his.

"Hey Ally," She fake smiles.

"Trish!...heeeey"

Fully heading into panic mode right now! Breath Ally, just breath...

I see Trish's gaze travel down to the floor and suddenly her eyes widen, she looks up at me her mouth dropping open in shock. I give her a pleading expression hoping my father won't notice.

"Yup it was me... I was here" She says quickly. My dad turns to look at her. "We decided we needed whipped cream for our pancakes so I went to the store to get some" She smiled widely at him.

"Where's the cream then?" He questions. Her smile drops for a second as she tries to think of an excuse.

"Oh uhh, they ran out"

"The store ran out of whipped cream?"

"Yeah, haha, unusual right?" She laughs nervously. My dad looks back and fourth between us suspiciously before shrugging and leaving the room. I hear him mutter something that I'm pretty sure was 'teenagers' under his breath. Trish quickly closes the door before turning and looking at me with a wicked smile.

"Alright young lady you've got some explaining to do, and whoever is under the bed get your butt out here right now!" I bite my lip.

"Whaaaat there's no-one under my bed..."

"I call bullshit!" She plants her hands on her hips. "Unless you collect human body parts, I'm pretty sure there's a dude under your bed and I could see his feet, so you're lucky your dad didn't see and I just saved your ass." I sighed and hung my head defeatedly.

"Thanks Trish," I look up giving her a weak smile. She grins back.

"Now mysterious dude come out now!"

"Umm Trish he can't"

"Why not, I won't bite." I press my lips together and point to Austin's clothing lieing on my floor that thankfully dad didn't notice. Trish's mouth drops open and her eyes nearly pop out of her head. "Allyson Marie Dawson!" She near screams "I said I won't bite him, but apparentely you would and have, ha! I knew you had a dirty side!, my makeover was totally a success. Ha if only Austin asshole Moon could see you now, he'd never call you Dorkson again!" I blush brightly.

"Ummm Trish, about that." She looks at me confused but when I point under my bed her eyes are suddenly bulging again.

"Oh my god... Austin are you under the bed."

"Yip" Austin's muffled voice comes out.

"Naked?" Trish questions.

"Yip" He replies.

"Well that I did not expect." She looks at me with a 'you've got ALOT of explaining to do' face.

"Umm by any chance can you go out the room for a minute so I can get dressed.?" he asks, Trish laughs awkwardly.

"Oh right, umm I'll wait outside the door, call me in once you're decent." With that she quickly shuffles out the room, and gives me a wink before closing the door behind her. I hear some russling before a messy, mop of blonde hair pops up beside my bed.

"Sup" He smiles flicking his locks out of his face.

"Sup Moon-boy" I giggle. He leans up and kisses me.

"You know we could just ignore her, and finish what we started." He teased. I laugh.

"Get dressed Moon." I kiss him once more quickly before pushing him away and grabbing my underwear and pants and tugging them on. Austin pouts adorably but proceeds to dress himself. Once done he flops down on my bed and leans back against the headboard folding his hands behind his head.

"Alrighty, let's let the interrogation begin" I shoot him a warning look before going over and opening the door. Trish is leaning against the wall on the opposite side of the hallway I step back ushering her into my room, she walks in and plops onto the end of my bed with her arms folded. I close the door before walking over to stand beside Austin. Trish looks back and fourth between us.

"Soo I come over to check that my best friend is okay since for the first time in like forever she's taken a day off school...and when I get here I find her hiding a naked Austin Moon under her bed, care to explain what's going on here, and why my best friend hasn't told me anything..." She gives me a stern, pointed look at the last part. I gulp back the guilty feeling.

"Well, I...ugh" My voice seems to of stopped working again.

"Sorry, Ally was just so innocent, it was sad so I decided I had to fix that and took advantage of her." He grinned at Trish's glare.

"Austin!" I growl and swat his chest. He pouts up at me, but it quickly turns to a grin.

"What?" He tries to act inncocent.

"Behave" I warn him. He rolls his eyes and sighs looking at Trish with a grumpy expression reminding me of a child.

"Sorry" He mumbles. Trish narrows her eyes at him but shrugs before turning back to me.

"Well, Ally" I look down and start playing with my fingers nervously, when a warm hand reaches over and takes mine. I look over and see Austin giving me an encouraging smile. I smile back.

"Weeeeellll, you know how I started doing this little teasing game with Austin. First time was at the party?" Trish nodded. "Well it kinda kept going at school and stuff and one thing lead to another and we started hanging out and weeellll, here we are.." I looked at Trish nervously not sure what her reactions gonna be. Austin wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me down to sit on his lap resting his head on my shoulder. I couldn't help the smile that made it's way onto my lips. Trish looked between us with a thoughtful expression.

"So you're dating?" I looked at her then down at my hands.

"Well not really" I mumbled, "Just kinda having fun I guess." Trish raised an eyebrow.

"Ally, do you like Austin...?" I looked at her and went red suddenly embarrased.

"Well, I - I - I um, well I" I felt Austin tighten his arms around my waist.

"I hope she does." He said quietly. "Because I like her." I turn to look at him.

"You do?" He nods and smiles. I smile back and lean forward kissing him, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Ahem" Trish clears her throat, reminding us she's there. We turn back to her shooting her an apologetic look "I think I got my answer...so if you like her, and she likes you... why arn't you dating?" Austin shrugs.

"Duno, I guess we never really thought about it." I nod in agreement. Trish sighs continuing to watch us silently. She finally says something after a few minutes.

"Well, I guess since for some reason my best friend has decided to trust you, despite all the crap you've given her, I have no choice to accept this." She stands and I follow pulling her into a tight hug.

"Thankyou Trish," I squeal. She pulls back and smiles at me.

"Anything for my bestie, but you better tell me the next time something as important as this happens" I nod

"I will I promise" Her face suddenly falls serious as her gaze falls onto Austin shooting him another death glare.

"Let this be a warning moon," She steps toward him and shoves a finger into his chest. "If I find out you hurt Ally, I will not hesitate to hunt you down, cut off your nuts and crush them in a vice...are we clear," Her voice drips venom and for the first time ever I see Austin actually scared, he nods quickly, not even daring to play games this time. Trish smiles satisfied. "Glad we agree" She turns back to me and I narrow my eyes at her silently asking if that was really necessary. She shrugs before heading towards the door. "Well I better be heading home, I promised my mom I'd babysit my little brother, so I need to get him started on my homework before giving me a mani - pedi."

I roll my eyes - typical Trish.

"Okay thanks Trish, for everything" She smiles and nods, before leaving and closing the door behind her."

...

Austin's P.O.V.

Ally sighs and flops onto the bed with her legs hanging over the edge staring up at a ceiling. "Well that was unexpected" I shift so that I'm lieing beside her and tangle our feet together. She rests her head against my shoulder and I lean mine on hers. I reach over grabbing her hand and entwine our fingers together. We lie in a comfortable silence for a while, and I find myself thinking about the whole us dating thing. Question after question runs through my mind.

-How would my friends react?

-How would the rest of the school react?

-This would mean that I'm tied down to one girl. No longer playing my usual game of 'do and ditch' am I ready for that commitment, just for Ally?

But as fast as the questions come I find the answers.

-I don't care what they think. They go where I lead anyway

-I don't care what the school thinks, I have my own mind, I make my own damn decisions.

-And am I willing to give up everything for her...to be honest I think I am.

Wow I'm surprising even myself here...

I look down at Ally, snuggled up against me and study her features. Her beautiful brown eyes, her flawless skin, her perfect pink lips. Her delicate, small hands that fit perfectly in mine. I adore her laugh, the way she talks, the way she sings. Her little games. Everything that makes her Ally... my Ally.

All things that had always been there but I was too much of a dickhead to notice.

Ally shifts her head to look up and meet my gaze. She smiles at me from beneath her lashes, and I feel my heart skip a beat.

"Do you wanna go for a drive?" She looks at me for a moment before nodding. We climb off of her bed our hands still together, and head to the door, she starts to open it before quickly slamming it back closed. "What's wrong?" I question.

"My dad doesn't know you're here, he'll see you!" She looks like she's ready to go into freak out mode.

"Calm down Als, I'll climb out the window and come to the front door so your dad thinks I've just arrived." Ally takes a deep breath and nods. I give her a quick kiss on the lips before pulling open her window and slipping out I give her a quick wink and she giggles before I dash around to the front yard. I knock on the door and stand for a few moments before I hear footsteps approach the door, it swings open to reveal, Ally's dad.

"Hey ," I say cheerfully.

"Oh, hello Austin" He says warily. I know he's not to fond of me since yesterday, catching us in our moment.

"I was just wondering if I could take Ally out for a while?"

"It's almost dinner time," He grumbles sternly. Ally suddenly appears beside her father.

"Please daddy, please, please, pleeease?!" She begs tugging his arm.

"I promise, I won't have her out long and I'll take good care of her" I look at Ally and she smiles back at me. Her dad sighs, a hint of regret in his tone.

"Alright fine, but only for a couple of hours." Ally squeals and gives him a kiss on the cheek before running out the door, grabbing my hand and leading us to my car.

Being the gentleman I am - don't laugh I can be when I need to - I open the door for her, she gives a small 'thankyou' before hopping in and clicking in her seat belt. I close her door and make my way round to the drivers side and climb in. I do up my belt, put the car into drive and and pull out.

"Where are we going?" Ally asks.

"It's a surprise," I smirks when she groans.

"I hate surprises, please tell me." I run my fingers over my lips like a metephorical zip. She sighs and flops her head against the head rest defeatedly.

Five minutes later I arrive at our destination, I park my car and get out, opening her door for her again.

"That was a short drive." She says confused. "Where are we?"

"My house," I reply. She raises her eyebrow.

"Are you trying to get into me again Moon?" She tries to be serious but her lips twitch against the smile she's holding back. I roll my eyes.

"This time I'm not, come on." I take her hand and lead her down the side of my house to the backyard, we make our way past the pool. Yep I have a pool, it's awesome...like me. Right at the back of the yard we have a huge tree, with branches that twist out i every direction. With a wooden tree house, my dad help me build when I was little. I made my way up the little wooden ladder, and ally followed behind me. I climb inside and turn to help her up before moving over to plop onto an old bean bag sitting in the corner. I hold my arms out indicating for ally to join me. She giggles before walking over and sits sideways on my lap resting her shoulder against my chest. I wrap my arms around her.

"Soo your surprise is a treehouse?" She asks. I nod, looking around. There's an old mattress and blankets and a little cubby where I would stash food, a book case with picture books and the large bean bag we're sitting on.

"Yeah, it's kinda corney but I felt like I should start sharing some parts of my life with you, and this treehouse means alot to me. When I was little my dad and I would spend hours, for days on end building it. We were so proud when it was finished. It became our special place and we'd always come out here and have fun, he'd tell me stories or we'd sneak candy when Mom wouldn't let us and eat it out here. We'd have sleep overs on the mattress and watch the stars. As cheesy as it is he was my hero." I pause and swallow back the lump that's building in my throat.

"Was?" Ally asked.

"Yeah, my parents own Moon's mattress kingdom, when they bought it, suddenly my dad spent less and less time with me."

"Sounds familiar," Ally started tracing gentle circles on my chest and nuzzled her head into my neck.

"Yeah, well I was angry that he didn't have time for me anymore, I was pissed off, I felt neglected. All he gave a shit about was his stupid store. So I started acting out, smoking, ditching school, I started bullying someone that really didn't deserve it and it was probably the dumbest thing I've done because that person's amazing" I squeeze Ally and she giggles. "I did it all because I wanted to get his attention, oneday he turned around and told me I was a disgrace as a son, I was a failure and my life was going nowhere if I kept acting this way... it hurt hearing him say those words. After that moment as far as I was concerned he wasn't my father anymore. I came out here and cried for hours. Even after everything this was still my safe haven, I've never shown it to anyone before because it was my place. But I wanted to share it with you."

Ally sat back and looked at me, her eyes glistened with tears. She leant forward and kissed me, before pulling back and leaning her forehead against mine.

"Thank you," She whispered, before snuggling back into my neck. I smiled and kissed her forehead. "You know you're dad didn't mean what he said though, he was angry" I shrugged.

"Yet he never apologized, worst part is he's right. I am a failure and going nowhere." Ally looked at me with an angry expression.

"Never say that Austin, you are not a failure, you're an amazing sweet person who will do great things oneday" I looked at her closely wishing I had the belief in myself that she seemed to. I may act cocky and over-confident all the time, but I'm not a total heartless ass.

"Thanks Als" I whisper, she gives me a small smile back. "So anyway I was thinking we should get to know eachother better, the only things I really know about you are that, your dad owns a music store, you can sing, you have a major kinky side" Ally giggled at that one. "And you like an absurdly small amount of maple syrup on your pancakes."

Ally rolled her eyes, "Okay what do you want to know?"

"What's your favourite colour, favourite food, favourite icecream flavour, biggest fear, Best memory you've had, I don't know stuff?" I shrug not really sure what to ask. Ally giggles before replying.

"Okay favourite colour is red, favourite food is pickles," I cringe - ew pickles. "Favourite icecream flavour is fruity mint swirl, biggest fear is...well was singing in front of people I had huuge stage fright, I think I might have gotten over that though." I smile remembering the night at the party when I first saw the new Ally, I'd been completely mesmorized by the way she swayed her body to the music. Then singing in the car together, I'd never really let people hear me sing either, I'm not scared or anything it just never came up. It was nice. I listened as ally continued. "And best memory, would be Christmas a few years ago.. it was the last christmas before my parents seperated and my mom moved to africa to work with gorillas, we were all so happy, I'd do anything to have that back. I know my dad misses her, sometimes I see him looking through old photo albums of us all" She sighed sadly and I pulled her tighter to my body and rubbed her back trying to give her some comfort. "What about you?" She asked "same questions." I thought quietly for a moment.

"Well, my favourite colour also happens to be red, although yellow's cool too. My favourite food is obviously pancakes. Favourite Icecream flavour would be choc chip cookie dough, my worst fear is... well I don't really have one. I'm Austin Moon I don't get scared of anything." Ally snorted.

"There's that ego we all know and love, everyone has a fear." I shrugged.

"I can't think of any although actually your friend Trish is kinda terrifying, if I do think of a fear you'll be the first to know." I boop her nose and she crinkles it adorably. "So you wanna know my favourite memory?" Ally nods and looks at me intently.

"Right now, here with you," I say quietly.

She looks it me and I see her eyes fill with tears again.

"Really" She barely whispered. I nod and she suddenly crashed her lips into mine. I kiss back eagerly, hungrily moulding our lips together. Ally moans and I take that as my opportunity to push my tongue into her mouth, coming into a dance for dominance. She turns her body so she's straddeling my waist and kisses harder, tugging her hands into the hair at the back of my neck. I run my hands down her back, grabbing tightly onto her ass and thrust her hard against me, making her feel the hardened state I'm in against her core, she moans again. I'm about to take off her shirt when her phone goes off. - Ugh cockblocked.

Ally gives me an apologetic smile before pulling her cellphone from her shorts pocket. She reads her message and sighs.

"It's my dad, he says dinner's ready and wants me to head home." I nod and we stand before climbing back down the ladder to my back lawn. I realize it's dark now, there are no lights on in my house so obviously my parents yet again, arn't home yet. - As usual. I take Ally's hand and lead us to the car, before making the short drive back to her place. I pull up outside, and Ally turns to face me. "Thankyou Austin, for everything" She smiles and I return it with a kiss. Ally's about to open the door when I stop her.

"Hey Ally, are you doing anything on friday night?" She tilted her head curiously.

"Nothing yet that I'm aware of, why's that?" I bit my lip and looked down trying to hide my blush - seriously Austin Moon, does NOT blush!

"Well I was just wondering if maybe I could take you out to dinner?" I looked up at her to see her smiling widely.

"Austin Moon, are you asking me out on a date?" I laugh nervously.

"Well it doesn't have to be a date of you don't want it to be, but I was kinda hoping that it would be...but don't make yourself feel pressured or anything, it can just be as friends or whatever"

"Austin you're rambling" Ally giggled.

"Sorry...I've never asked out someone I actually care about before." It was Ally's turn to blush.

"Austin I'd love to go on a date with you." I look at her in a mixture of relief and excitement. She smiles before leaning over to give me one more quick kiss. "Goodnight Austin"

"Night Ally, I'll come pick you up for school tomorrow and actually take us this time." I reply, she laughs.

"Deal" Then she turns and heads up to the house, I do a quick fist pump feeling pretty pleased with myself, hoping Ally didn't notice I look out my window in time for her to turn and wave. I wave back and once she's inside I drive back home. After pulling into the drive I check my phone to find a message from Ally.

_"Saw your little fist pump, and just wanted to say you're adorable" _

Dammit...

_"Crap, was hoping you didn't see that"_

_"Hehe, I'm glad I did. I'll see you tomorrow, night Austin xo"_

_"Sweetdreams Als xox" _

I smile and put my phone in my pocket, before heading inside and making my way to my room. I'm not really hungry so I figure I'll just go to bed early and get prepped for another early morning. I lay back on my bed and look up at the ceiling before closing my eyes, and pictures of Ally fill my mind before I drift off to sleep.

**And there my lovelies is chapter 8, hope you liked it! pretty please review and let me know, I love hearing what you guys have to say, it makes this so much more amazing. xoxoxox**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone sorry about the wait for an update, been pretty busy looking after my dad making him as comfortable as possible. But got this chapter done for you and have started on the next :)! This chapter's not very exciting, it's more of a filler. The action and a little more smut and some fluff, happen in the next chapter! Enjoy and pretty please review xoxox!**

**Fights and Parties**

Austin's P.O.V.

It's thursday... and so far my morning's been well... shit.

Yet another argument with my parents, resulting in me walking out and slamming the door behind me. They had found out about my absence from school yesterday and so I had sat in my bed after rudely being woken to the usual lecture of how pathetic and useless I am. I hate them and I hate the way they treat me like I'm this huge burden on their lives. Hell if I could runaway and take care of myself I would, then they wouldn't have to deal with their "failure son"

I jump in my car and screech out onto the road, pulling a burnout as I go, I look in my rear view mirror with an angry smirk at the cloud of smoke and tyre marks left in my wake. I know that little stunt will earn me yet another lecture, but at this moment, I just don't care.

Before I know it I'm sitting outside Ally's house. I pull out my phone and send her a text letting her know I'm here. Five minutes pass, before I see her front door open and Ally makes her way toward my car. As usual she looks gorgeous. She has on a pair of faded blue, torn skinny jeans, with a white batwing top that hung of her shoulder.

"Good morning," She chirpped happily as she climbed in closing the door behind her and buckling up.

"Hey," I reply with a monotone, much less enthusiastic response. I turn my gaze straight out the window, not bothering to smile as we head off in the direction of school.

"Austin are you okay?" I hear a slightly nervous tone in her voice, I flicker my gaze to her for a second and notice she's gripping the seat holding on for dear life. I look back out the window.

"I guess, why?"

"Well, for one you're gripping the steering wheel so hard, your hands are going white, and you're kinda driving really fast, could you maybe slow down a little..." I look down at my dashboard and realize I'm creeping up well over the speed limit. I immediately ease on the brake and shoot her an apologetic smile.

"Sorry."

"You wanna talk about it?"She asks gently, I sigh.

"Just another argument with my parents, I'm just sick of the way they act like I'm some repulsive animal that they're stuck with" I feel the anger build back up and without realizing it I start to move faster again, my grip tightening on the wheel. I feel a soft hand gently squeeze my leg, and I see Ally looking at me from the corner of my eye.

"Austin, calm.." She soothed. I sighed and nodded, regulating my speed again. "Have you tried talking to them?" She asks. I skoff at the ridiculous suggestion.

"There's no point, they won't listen."

"But maybe if you just try, you - " I cut her off my anger flaring again,

"I said there's no god damn point okay?!" I stare straight forward, tensing my jaw. Ally looks down at her hands awkwardly in her lap.

"Sorry, I was just trying to help," She sighs quietly and turns to look out the window.

"Well don't, I don't need your fucking help." I see from the corner of my eye Ally turn her head to look at me with an angry and hurt expression. I feel a rise of guilt bubble up but I ignore it. She's pushing to far into business she doesn't need to.

"Austin can you pull the car over please." I look at her confused for a second but she turns, staring forward ignoring my gaze. I pull the car over and turn to face her. She sighs "You know just yesterday, you completely opened up to me about everything going on with you and your parents and now today all I'm trying to do is help you and you're completely ripping my head off" She looks at me wide eyed asking the silent question 'why?'. And honestly I don't know. I stay quiet, not knowing what to say back to her . "You know maybe your parents are just looking out for you, but they don't know how their actions are hurting you because you won't tell them!" I feel a burst of fury again and I slam my hands down on the steering wheel causing the horn to beep loudly. Ally jumps and flinches.

"Stop fucking defending them, you have no idea what my life is like or them so don't fucking bother. You know not everyone is perfect and gets everything handed to them on a silver fucking platter like you, wake up to the real world dorkson, it's full of assholes and people who will hurt you, stop being such a naive dumbass!" I fall silent and the car is quiet except for the sounds of my heavy breathing.

SLAP!

I cup my now stinging cheek, where Ally's hand had just made contact and looked over at her in shock. Her bottom lip was quivering and her eyes glistened with tears.

"I should have known you hadn't changed, you're still the same asshole you always were." I felt the guilt rise again as her voice cracked.

"Ally... I - " I reach my hand over to grab hers but she snatches hers away.

"No austin...we're done." I watch as a single tear slides down her cheek before she pulls off her seat belt, grabs her back pack and runs out of the car slamming the door behind her. I watch in my rearview mirror at her retreating figure down the street. My head screams at me to go after her, but the stubborn idiot in me that seems to make all the decisions won't do it, instead I find myself putting the car in drive and heading off to school alone.

...

Today has been one hellish, long day. By the time second period had ended I'd argued with my inner asshole and realized I needed to find Ally and apologize. I know I shouldn't of snapped like that, she really was just looking out for me. But I lost my cool and took it out on the one person I'd found myself caring about most.

But I couldn't find Ally anywhere. Lunchtime came around, I searched the cafeteria for my favorite set of brown curls, with amber highlights, but I found none. I sighed heavily and looked over to where my group of friends were sitting with the cheerleaders, they waved at me indicating for me to come join them. The girls gave me flirty smiles and winks. Usually I would've lapped up the attention, and probably ended up taking one or two of them home with me. But lately, one girl has been stuck on my mind...and she's not here because I royally fucked up.

I gave them a small smile back before turning and leaving, making my way to my car. If Ally's not here than I don't want to be. I drive off and head toward her house. I need to talk to her, to tell her I'm sorry and didn't mean the things I said, that I'm an idiot. I need to make her forgive me. I know it hasn't been all that long since we've started hanging out but I can't help this strange sense of need to be close to her.

It doesn't take long before I'm pulled up outside, I look at her house breathing deeply, trying to think of what to say. I know it's gonna take a lot of work but I'm determined I'll win her back over, I mean really come on, who could resist this. Most girls that I've done and dumped try and come back for seconds, so why wouldn't she... sure this is a pretty different situation but still I'm relatively certain, Ally will take me back in a heartbeat...

One more deep breath, and I climb out of my car, locking it before making my way up the pathway to her front door, my heart begins to race my palms become warm and clammy, I've never been nervous about a girl before, yet here I am internally freaking out about begging a girl, who's life I basically tortured until not long ago, for forgiveness.

I am so turning into softcock...

I'm almost at the door when it suddenly swings open to reveal a very pissed off looking Trish.

Ohhh crap.

She calmly closes the door behind her before turning and giving me an expression so venemous, if looks could kill, I would've been murdered on the spot, bought back to life, tortured painfuly, then murdered all over again. I gulp and look down suddenly finding my scruffy converse very interesting.

"You have some nerve showing up here Moon," She growled, "You have no idea how much you hurt Ally."

"I know I - " She cuts me off.

"I knew from the very beginning that she shouldn't of trusted you!, let me guess this was another one of your little plans to hurt her, you really haven't changed at all!"

"Look if you'll let me explain I - " I'm cut off again.

"If I had my way I'd be beating you to a pulp right now, but for some reason that's completely lost to me my best friend has told me not too. Ally is one of the sweetest girls I know, and you hurt her Austin!" I'm getting severly frustrated with her now.

"Look Trish, would you just shut up for a second and let me speak please!" Her mouth just drops, before I'm suddenly being prodded in the chest with her pointy finger.

"Oh hell no!, I know that you did NOT just tell me to shutup!" Far out this girl is annoying how can Ally stand her!

"Actually I did, I'm trying to say something but I can't get a word in because you won't let me! I came here to apologize to her, I want to make it up to her, I need to make her forgive me!" She rolls her eyes.

"Well, I'm sorry Austin but she doesn't want to see you." I sigh feeling deflated but i guess I kind of expected it.

"Please Trish, I can't lose her.." I plead. I see her expression soften a little and she looks at me with a pitiful expression.

"Look, Austin. I'm sorry but I'm not going to force her to talk to you when she doesn't want to. If she wants to forgive you, she'll come to you" She sighs and shakes her head before turning to open the door and walk back in.

"Trish?" I call out once more, She turns her head to look at me. "Please, just tell her I'm sorry" She looks me up and down before nodding and closing the door. I stare at it for a moment before turning and slumping back to my car, a heavy feeling weighing on my chest.

...

It's been just over a week... a whole week since Ally's spoken to me.

A week full of missed calls, ignored texts.

I see her occasionally around school, but she disappears just as fast before I can talk to her.

I haven't made an effort to see my friends, instead sitting in my room moping everyday trying to think of ways to make her talk to me.. to forgive me. I hate feeling so bummed out. It's like I'm suffocating.. drowning in my own ocean of self pity, and she's the air I need to survive.

I found myself writing lyrics to a song... something I've never been able to do before, sure I've tried once or twice but I've never had enough motivation to write anything worth while. As much as I think a song about pancakes and sex is pretty awesome. I don't think anyone else would agree... So that led to being thrown in the trash can without a second thought. And yet there I was writing lyrics, to a love/forgiveness song with a country feel to it of all things. Music I would never have listened to in my life. It wasn't really half bad actually. But now I just need a chance to sing it to her.

_"Here I stand with everything to lose_

_All I know is I dont wanna ever see the end_

_Baby please, I'm reachin out for you_

_Won't you open up your heart and let me come back in_

_Lets be us again_

_Us again"_

It's saturday night, and I find myself getting ready for a party that I really can't be bothered going to, but the boys had insisted that they'd drag me out kicking and screaming if I refused. I wasn't going to enjoy it.. was just going to get blind drunk so I can forget about everything. I slip my leather jacket on over a red vneck, finishing the look with a pair of black jeans and red converse. I stand fixing my hair in the mirror and let my mind wander, wondering what a certain brunette was doing right now. Probably relaxed in bed reading one of her lame books... I could be in her bed right now...If I hadn't been such a short tempered asshole. I look at my reflection with an angry expression before I slam my fist forward and punch it. The glass shattered, falling to the ground, somehow I miraculously manage to avoid cutting myself. I'm about to start cleaning up when I hear a car beep outside, I look out my bedroom window to see Dallas's car parked out front.

Fuck it, I'll clean the glass up later. I switch off the lights and lock up, as usual my parents are out. And make my way to the car jumping in the back next to Dez.

"Heeeey Austin" He chimes happily.

"Sup guys," I reply, trying to throw in more enthusiasm then I'm feeling.

"Bro feels like forever since we've seen your sorry ass" Dallas states as he pulls away from the curb.

"Yeah, sorry man, just had a lot on my mind"

"Well, you know what you need my man," Elliot pipes up from the front passenger seat. "To get drunk and laid." He looks back at me and nods as if it's a completely obvious solution. I give him a small smile and look down at my lap, not really feeling like saying much else.

We arrive at the party twenty minutes later, the smell of alchol, marijuana and cigarette smoke fills my nostrils as I make my way inside. Immediately I make my way to the alcohol stash downing a few shots of burbon before grabbing a bottle of beer and sinking onto a free armchair. I drag my gaze around the room, everyones drinking or smoking, laughing, dancing, people making out, pretty much dry fucking against the walls and on the couch. I take a large swig of my drink, downing about half in one go. My gaze falls on a blonde sitting in the corner, she's watching me with a seductive expression, swirling her finger around the rim of her vodka bottle in a suggestive manner. She's cute, hot even. But nothing on Ally... She wore a too tight cordet top, her boobs pratically spilled over. She'd be an easy lay...maybe It'd get my mind off of someone else. I don't move as the blonde makes her way over to me and drops onto my lap.

"Hey handsome, you looked a little bored over here so I thought I'd come provide you with some entertainment." She starts dancing around in my lap, grinding herself against me, her chest almost pressed into my face. I can't help but think Ally could probably give a much better lap dance with the way she can move that ass.

Hmm clearly not enough alcohol to dull my overactive mind... I skull down the other half of my beer, before sitting back, boredly letting this chick dance around on me sloppily. I sigh and start looking around the room again for something more interesting. And then my eyes fall on a familiar looking set of creamy legs, attatched to a rockin body, and two perfect handfuls of boob, covered by a sexy body fitting pink dress. A set of brunette curls with amber highlights, two familiar pink, plump lips, and a set of warm brown eyes framed by thick, dark lashes, looking at me with a shocked and sad expression.

...Oh shit it's Ally.

She notices me looking and quickly turns away and rushes off disappearing into the crowd of drunken partygoers. I quickly get up causing the blonde to drop to the floor with an 'oompf' A mumble a quick 'sorry before walking away, I have to find her.

...


	10. Chapter 10

**Heeeeey everyone, yay updated quickly just for you guys. So this chapter is where the action starts! I really hope you enjoy this! By the way, thankyou sooo much for all the amazing reviews so far almost at 200! you guys are amazing. eeek here's chapter 10 for you all.**

**Jealousy and Danger**

Ally's P.O.V.

A week...It's been a whole week since I've see Austin. And if I'm honest, I think I'm going crazy from missing him so much, so crazy infact that Trish has actually somehow managed to convince me to get out of my depressed little slump, hiding in my safe little fort of blankets to go to a party with her tonight... Shocker I know.

This has been one of the longest weeks of my life so far, and avoiding Austin has been more painful than I ever would've realized. Come on how can you get so attatched to someone after such a short amount of time, I mean really. Stupid teenage girl hormones...yeah that's my problem.

My phone inbox has been flooded with unread messages and missed calls. I knew that if I read them or if I heard his voice, slowly bit by bit my guard would've broken down and I would've run back to him. But I can't do it...he hurt me, I wouldn't even know what to say to him. I know he was upset that day and I should've backed off a little, but I was just trying to help... Dawson you are too nice for your own good.

I had sworn myself to avoid him at all costs... but really I missed him so bad it hurt, surprisingly even Trish had started trying to convince me that maybe I should talk to him. And now here I was, standing infront of my mirror examining myself in a tight, short...VERY short pink dress, with sparkly silver heals, my hair styled into it's usual curls, with pink lipstick and a smokey eye look, Mentally preparing myself to go to a party that said Austin Moon would more than likely be at. Uggh how do I get myself into these situations.

"Hey Als, you ready?" Trish appears in my doorway, wearing a dress thats a similar style to mine except hers is black and white, leapord print with black sparkly heels. She see's my unsure expression and comes over and squeezes my hand gently. "Listen to me, you will be okay Ally, he might not even be there. And if on the chance he is, maybe you should talk to him." I sigh deeply, looking from her face to my reflection again.

"I could really use a stiff drink," I groan. Trish giggles.

"There will be plenty of time for that when we get there missy, now lets go" I shoot myself one last look before allowing her to drag me out to her car. We agreed Trish would be a sober driver tonight, she was determined that I needed to "Drown my sorrows a little" So I had agreed.

All too soon we arrive, the usual scene of drunken party-goers litter the front lawn, making out, more drinking, smoking suspicious smelling cigarettes, more drinking, getting into fights, more drinking, dancing... and more drinking. The usual.

We make our way through the front door, gaining a few whistles as we move, Trish keeps her hand tight around my wrist pulling me with her. We come into what I assume is the homes living room, before she mumbles something about finding some guy, it's hard to hear over the pounding music, before she disappears into the crowd. I scan my eyes over the room, until my eyes land on a familar mop of blonde hair... and an unfamiliar longer mop of hair dancing on his lap.

I swear my heart just cut itself loose and plunged to it's death deep down in my stomach. My eyes well up with tears as I watch Austin sitting there, obviously not caring at all about what had happened between us. He swallowed down the last of his beer quickly before sitting back with a bored expression. His eyes search around the room before our eyes meet and I suddenly find them staring straight back at me. His expression changes quickly to shock, but I don't hang around instead dashing off into the mob of party goers. I look everywhere trying to find Trish, I need to talk to her, to calm me down, I shouldn't of come here, STUPIDEST IDEA EVER!

I find myself wandering into the kitchen, still no Trish but the second best option... A motherload of alcohol. I grab a bottle of straight vodka and skull back a fair amount. As I pull the bottle away from my lips I feel a wave of warmth, flush over me, I drink a little more, my head feels like it's wooshing a little. I drink some more. Aaaan now I officially feel drunk and surprisingly... happy. Well that was quick, ahhh the wonders of alcohol. I place the bottle down on the bench.

"Ally?" My body freezes as a males voice, calls out from behind me. I turn slowly and find myself face to face with...

"Gavin?, heeeeey"

"Ally are you drunk," He raises an eyebrow and smirks a little.

"Whaaaaaaaat, psssssh no, s...s...see I can walk in a st- straight line" I put my hands out straight for balance, not that it's much use as I start stumbling in all directions. Woah, when did the floor start wobbling so much. "Eh straight lines are soooooo overrated!" I wave my arm in the air like it's no big deal.

"Maybe I should take you home?" Aww look at this sweet boy, he's so sweet, looking out for me and stuff, bet he'd be nicer then Austin. Pssh that Austin boy tut tut. But noo I don't want to go home I want to partaaaaay. I shake my head.

"Nooo, I'm here to have fun. I might d- dance now." I stumble forward and suddenly lose my footing on an invisible log, succesfully falling forward and landing in Gavin's arms. They're nice and warm. But they're just not Austin...

I hear someone clear their throat behind us, we turn to look. And speak of the devil, there's Austin with a pissed expression on his face. His death glare shoots daggers at Gavin.

"I thought I told you to stay away from her," He growled through clenched teeth. Gavin's hold around me tightened but you could see the fear in his eyes.

"Don't t-tell him what to do Austin, I think you're a little t-too, busy with blonde bimbo barbie out there to worry about who I'm with" I step forward prodding him in the chest. He furrowes his eyebrows together.

"Ally are you drunk?" he questions, I shrug.

"Maaaaybe I aaam, and maaaaybe I'm not, it's not yoooour problem either way" I boop him on the nose making him flinch. "Now if you'll excuse me, we're going to go dance," I grab Gavin's hand slinging it over my shoulder and drag him outside to where everyone's dancing. A song starts playing and I grab Gavin close to me wrapping my arms around his neck, his hands heading to my waist and start sexily swaying my hips to the music.

_Hey, over there, please forgive me_

_If I'm coming on too strong_

_Hate to stare but you're winning_

_And they're playing my favorite song_

_So come here a little closer_

_Wanna whisper in your ear_

_Make it clear, little question_

_Wanna know just how you feel_

I turn my body so my back is pressed flush against Gavin's and slowly drag myself down him dropping to my knees. He groans as I make my way back up purposely pressing my butt against him. I lean my back against him with my arms back around his neck and grind and sway against his body. I look over at Austin who's watching us with so much anger I swear he's close to coming over and killing Gavin with his bare hands.

_If I said my heart was beating loud_

_If we could escape the crowd somehow_

_If I said I want your body now_

_Would you hold it against me?_

_'Cause you feel like paradise_

_And I need a vacation tonight_

_So if I said I want your body now_

_Would you hold it against me?_

The blonde girl from earlier appears beside Austin and and runs her hand suggestively down Austin chest and stomach, I ignore the pang of jealousy and urge to deck her, instead continuing dancing. I watch as Austin looks back at me before grabbing her waist and starts dancing with her, she turns her back grinding herself against him as he holds her waist but his gaze never faulters from mine.

_Hey, you might think that I'm crazy_

_But you know I'm just your type_

_I might be a little hazy_

_But you just cannot deny_

_There's a spark in between us_

_When we're dancing on the floor_

_I want more, wanna see it_

_So I'm asking you tonight_

_If I said my heart was beating loud_

_If we could escape the crowd somehow_

_If I said I want your body now_

_Would you hold it against me?_

_'Cause you feel like paradise_

_And I need a vacation tonight_

_So if I said I want your body now_

_Would you hold it against me?_

I roll my butt against Gavin again, starting to feel something poke me back, I feel Gavin start to trace his lips against my neck, I roll my head to the side giving him access. I see Austin's hands clench into fists and his jaw tense.

_If I said I want your body_

_Would you hold it against me?_

_Gimme something good_

_Don't wanna wait, I want it now_

_Pop it like a hood_

_And show me how you work it out_

_Alright_

_If I said my heart was beating loud_

_If I said I want your body now_

_Would you hold it against me?_

_If I said my heart was beating loud_

_If we could escape the crowd somehow_

_If I said I want your body now_

_Would you hold it against me?_

I watch as Austin runs his nose along her neck, she smiles and closes her eyes. He reaches down grabbing her ass and she giggles.

_'Cause you feel like paradise_

_And I need a vacation tonight_

_So if I said I want your body now_

_Would you hold it against me?_

As the song ends, Gavin tightly grabs my wrist and spins me round, His eyes are hooded and dark with lust. I watch as he leans in and suddenly it's like my mind sobers up and I realize I don't want this, I don't want him I want Austin. He yanks me to him holding me tightly and kisses me, it's sloppy, disgusting and just...wrong. I desperetely want to pull away but his grip is so tight I can't.

Then a fist connects to Gavin's face and he's knocked to the ground. I look up at Austin who is suddenly standing beside me,breathing heavily through his clenched teeth, his fist still held up in the air. Gavin is holding his nose as blood starts to pour.

"Dude what the fuck," He growls up at Austin.

"I told you to stay the fuck away from her" Austin all but roared. And that's when I lost my cool.

"So what you can treat me like shit and then try and control me like you own me, it doesn't work like that Austin. You can't act like this just because I'm dancing with some other guy, and you've quite clearly moved on with bimbo over there." The girl drops her mouth open and shoots me a disgusted look. I ignore her and continue "And do you wanna know what sucks Austin... you know what sucks the most... is that I actually started falling for you Austin, and somewhere in my stupid naiive little mind I thought you might've liked me too. But clearly I was just another stupid little game to you."

He doesn't say anything back instead staring at me with a sad, broken expression. The blonde girl walks up beside him giving me a dark, little smirk.

"Why the fuck would he like someone like you when he can have me..." she grabs his face and turns him to her before kissing him hard. Tears start to fall and I run off grabbing a bottle of vodka along the way, I ignore trish's voice calling after me as I rush out onto the street. What the hell had I been thinking coming here, he doesn't care about me, to him I was just another toy that he possessed and played with til he got bored, I'm an idiot.

I undid the lid on the vodka throwing it to the ground and began drinking it as easily as if it was water, wanting to wash away my hurt. I pause for a moment pulling off my heels finding it easier to walk without them. Just then a familiar car pulls up beside me. I roll my eyes as the window rolls down and Austin's face appears on the other side. I look away, choosing to ignore him and drink some more from the bottle. I wipe my eyes smearing black makeup over my hand and face.

"Ally get in." I continue to ignore him, stumbling along the footpath "Ally please, we need to talk"

"Drink driving is dangerous Austin." I slur out refusing to look at him.

"I havent drunken all that much I can drive fine, now will you get in you're too drunk."

"Go away Austin" I spot a walkway to the left of me ahead, I have no idea where it goes and I know I'll probably end up lost but right now I'm too drunk and desperate to get away from Austin to care. I make a wobbly run for it and dash down the pathway dropping the bottle I was holding accidentely, I hear it shatter but continue running, I soon find myself at the back of a building and make my way towards the street at the front, looking around I realize that I definetely dont recognize where I am, I sigh wondering if maybe I should've gone with Austin.

No, no Ally you made the right choice... I start walking down the road until I hear a noice, I pause and look behind me...nothing. I shrug and keep walking. Then I hear it again. Okay officially freaking out now, I pick up my pace, now to panicked to look behind me. The sounds get closer and I realize it's a second set of footsteps. Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, I'm gonna die!

I look at the heels in my hands now mentally thanking Trish for putting me in these sky high, ankle breakers with pointy heels. I bring them closer to me preparing to use them as a weapon if I need them. Suddenly I feel a hand grab my shoulder, spinning me round, I start to scream...

"Ahhhhh... Oh gavin it's just you." He drops his hand from my shoulder nervously scratching the back of his head.

"Hey Als, sorry for scaring you, but just thought Id make sure you're okay." I smile at him, he's sooo sweet.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a bit pissed off...and drunk hahaha" I swayed on the spot a little. Gavin chuckled, before he winced and touched his nose lightly, I noticed in the faint street light that it was swollen and already bruising, his shirt was covered in dry blood.

"Gavin I'm sooo sorry" I gasp, he shrugs it off.

"That moon guys pretty protective huh, you sure he's not your boyfriend." I look down resisting the urge to cry again, pushing away the hurt in my chest and awkwardly play with my fingers.

"he's nothing to me, he never cared."

"Oh...good," Gavin starts closing the distance between us and wraps an arm around my waist and pulls me against him. "Im glad because I'd love to have a pretty little thing like you all to myself." I can smell a strong scent of burbon on his breath now and I now notice a near empty bottle in his other hand, he's drunk. "You know those were some pretty sexy moves, I bet a girl with moves like that would be great in the sack."

I cringe immediately starting to feel uncomfortable. And I can't push away the thought that I reeealllly wish Austin was here right now.

"You know I should probably get home, its late." I tried to wriggle out of his grasp but he tightend his hold, if possible pulling me closer.

"Why?" He drawls "we're having fun." He winks and smirks at me suggestively.

"Look, Gavin maybe we could hang out some other time I'm pretty tired, I should really sleep." He sticks his bottom lip out pouting, looking nowhere near as adorable Austin does when he pulls the same move.

"But I wanna hang out now," He drops the burbon bottle and it smashes on the ground. Now using his free hand to cup my cheek. I push it away.

"Sorry I'm not interested." I manage to push him away and turn to start walking in the opposite direction before he grabs my wrists slamming me back against his body.

"I dont think so sweetheart."

"Let go!" I shout, he grips tighter. "Gavin you're hurting me."

"Don't sluts like you, like it rough though Ally?. You seem to have a thing for assholes, or is that just Moon. You know I could do things to you he never could." He tries to kiss me, leaning forward with his lips puckered.

"Gavin get off me, I would never let you touch me! You're disgusting and have nothing on him." I scream, suddenly he back hands me and I fall to the ground sobbing, cupping my now stinging cheek. I try to sit up and start crawling away from him.

"You know I was gonna be gentle but now I dont think so," Gavin bends down and shoves me so harshly I fall forward hitting my head hard on the concrete , I feel my vision blur as I nearly black out, I pull my hand up and feel something wet, pulling it back I notice blood on my fingers. Gavin grabs my arms spinning me round and pushes me back so I'm laying on the cold ground. He leans his body over me, I try to scream but he covers my mouth, All I can do is cry harder.

"Dont cry baby girl," he soothes, stroking my bruising cheek "I promise you'll enjoy it" He starts running his other hand up my thigh. I squeeze my eyes closed, trying to become numb, trying to imagine this austin on me and not this asshole. I Wish the darkness behind my closed lids would consume me. I manage to bite down on his hand, so hard it draws blood,he growls angrily and slaps me again.

"Big mistake baby," Gavin grabs my knees ripping them apart and positions himself between before pulling a hand away to reach down and trace up my thigh. I squeeze my eyes closed again and whimper as he reaches the line of my panties.

"What the fuck!"

My eyes shoot open at the sound of a familiar voice nearby, Gavin's head shoots up and I manage to turn my head to see Austin just as he runs over and tackles gavin off of me, his face fuming, eyes almost black with rage, He slams him to the concrete and sits over him punching him repeatedly in the face. Gavin's body soon goes limp as he falls unconscious. Austin breaths heavily for a moment before he turns to look at me. I crumble into a new wave of tears, Austin stands and rushes over before kneeling down and pulling me onto his lap, he starts stroking my cheek.

"Ally it's okay, I'm here shhhh" I tuck my head into the crook of his neck, sobbing into him, my tears and blood from my cut staining his shirt. My head starts to throb.

"Austin m - my head hurts," I choke out. He notices the blood running down my face, his face tenses, and he picks me up bridal style carrying me to his car that's parked on the other side of the road, engine still running and drivers door open. He sits me down in the passenger seat and pulls the seatbelt over me before running around to the other side, climbing in and taking off down the street, leaving a still knocked out Gavin behind. I start to fall asleep as we drive, but Austin shakes my arm keeping me awake, mumbling something about not sleeping because of a possible concussion. I stare at the window feeling empty and tired. My hands are shaking slightly due to the shock.I have no idea where we are going until the car comes to a stop and I realize we're at Austin's house. I look over at him confused.

"I'm just gonna patch up your head, then take you home okay?" He asks, answering my silent question. He climbs out of the car and picks me up, using his foot to close my door behind him. He carries me inside before laying me down on the black, leather sofa in the living room. He kisses my cheek and squeezes my hand before leaving the room. I look around never having actually been inside, it's nice, with a modern feel to it. Austin comes back a few minutes later with a first aid kit he patches up my cut head and gives me water and advil. I start to feel drowsy again and rest my head on the arm of the sofa I close my eyes enjoying the feeling of resting my sore eyes. I feel him pick me up and expect to feel myself being taken out to the car, but instead I feel us going up a set of stairs and hear the sound of a door open. I force open my eyes not recognizing the room.

"where am I?" I croak out tiredly.

"in my room," He replies " you can use my bed and Ill go sleep on the couch." He lays me down and pulls the covers over me, giving me a gentle kiss on my head before turning to leave.

"Austin please stay with me." I whisper, He freezes his hand on the door handle, and turns back to look at me for a moment not saying anything, eventually he nods and walks back toward the bed, I watch admiring his muscles as he strips down to his boxers and I scootch over as slips in beside me. He's tense til I move over and snuggle into his warm body wrapping my arm around him and resting my head into his chest he eases taking a deep breath and wraps his arms tightly around my small body. I sigh content, god I have missed this feeling.

"Ally."

"Mmmm"

"I'm sorry"

"What for"

"For what I said, I didn't mean it, I shouldn't have reacted that way I know you were trying to help and I'm so so sorry" I'm suddenly wide awake and feeling almost sober, I look up at him. "I just feel so messed up, you know? they hurt me so much everyday and it just makes me so... so. Angry" His body tenses and he clenches his teeth. I pull away from him so I can see his face and see his eyes are wet with unshed tears. I lift a hand to stroke his cheek.

"I know, and I'm sorry that they make you feel that way, you deserve to be happy. I know this sounds cheesy but I want you to know that I'll always be there for you no matter what"

Austin looks between my eyes and smiles.

"Thankyou," He whispers. Suddenly his expression changes like a lightbulb went off in his head, he jumps up and runs over to the closet on the other side of his room before pulling out an acoustic guitar, and running back, jumping excitedly on the bed. I giggle at his enthusiam.

"Okay soo you said something cheesy, now it's my turn" I raise an eyebrow as I sit up and lean against his headboard, watching him "Ally this week has been a complete hell for me, you have no idea how badly I've missed you, and how much I regret being a total dickhead to you." I give him a small smile. "So anyway, I spent most of this week, when I wasn't moping or bombing you with texts and calls trying to think of ways to make you forgive me, heck at the party that whole little show with...whoever that chick was, was to try and make you jealous but that totally backfired." I cringe, trying to shove the unwanted memories away. "So, one thing I did was, I actually wrote a song. Which is totally shocking because I've never managed to write one in my entire life...unless it's about pancakes or sex buuut they wern't very good" I giggle listening to him. "But somehow I managed to write this song, and I wanna play it for you. Please don't laugh at me if it's awful. It's not the usual kinda music I'm into." I give him a supportive smile which he returns and I watch as he starts to strum the guitar.

_"Tell me what I have to do tonight_

_Cause I'd do anything to make it right_

_Let's be us again_

_I'm sorry for the way I lost my head_

_I dont why I said the things I said_

_Lets be us again_

_Here I stand with everything to lose_

_All I know is I dont wanna ever see the end_

_Baby please, I'm reachin out for you_

_Won't you open up your heart and let me come back in_

_Lets be us again_

_Us again_

_Look at me Im way past pride_

_Isn't there some way that we can try_

_To be us again_

_Even if it takes a while_

_I'll wait right here until I see that smile_

_That says we're us again_

_Here I stand with everything to lose_

_All I know is I dont wanna ever see the end_

_Baby please, I'm reachin out for you_

_Won't you open up your heart and let me come back in_

_Lets be us_

_Ohhh_

_Baby baby, what would I do_

_Can't imagine life without you_

_Here I stand with everything to lose_

_All I know is I dont wanna ever see the end_

_Baby please I'm reachin out for you_

_Won't you open up your heart and let me come back in_

_Oh here I am I'm reachin out for you_

_Won't you open up your heart and let me come back in_

_Lets be us again_

_Oh, lets be us again"_

By the time he's finished playing, tears are falling down my face, and I can't stop the goofy grin that's now permanantely etched on my face. He places his guitar down on the floor before turning and facing me.

"Was it okay?" He asked quietly, his voice laced with nerves. I know that at this point I won't be able to speak without my voice cracking into a mess of happy sobs, so instead I lean over and kiss him hard. Austin grabs my face kissing me back with as much passion. I climb onto his lap, my legs on either side of his body straddeling him. I grind myself against his hardening cock in his boxers, earning a throaty moan from him. I use this to my advantage and push my tongue into his mouth, his meets mine in the middle and we start fighting for dominance. Austins hands lower down, squeezing my butt before wrapping his arms around my waist. We pull apart for air, breathing heavily our foreheads resting together, eyes closed.

"Austin," I whisper.

"Yeah" He breaths back.

"I want you..." I open my eyes and see him looking back at me wide eyed.

"What," He croaks out. I look down and trace my fingers from his lips down to the waist of his boxer shorts.

"I said, I want you" I look back up into his hazel eyes, watching back at me curiously.

"Are you sure," He whispers. I've never been so sure of anything in my life. I know by doing this I'm losing our bet but I don't care at all anymore. I nod slowly, hoping he can see how sincere I'm being right now. He says nothing for a while just staring at me, and then it's as though the air shifts in the room,

and then he starts to lean in...

...

**Sorry for leaving you all on that cliffhanger hehehehehe, don't hate me ;) let me know what you think of that chapter with a review! It motivates me to keep going! Love you guys**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey my lovelies! sorry to leave you on that cliffy ;) don't hate me hehe. I'm writing this chapter in a third persons P.O.V so basically we can see both of their reactions together, I rewrote this soo many times wanting to make it perfect. A little bit of this chapter was inspired by the notebook...yeah anywhom on with the story! **

**I love you**

_"Austin," Ally whispered._

_"Yeah" He breathed back._

_"I want you..." Ally opened her eyes to see him looking back at her wide eyed._

_"What?" He croaked out. She looked down and traced her fingers from his lips down to the waist of his boxer shorts._

_"I said, I want you" She looked back up into his hazel eyes, watching back at her curiously._

_"Are you sure," He whispered. She'd never been so sure of anything in her life. She knew by doing this she was losing their bet but she didn't care at all anymore. She nodded slowly, hoping he could see how sincere she being right now. He said nothing for a while just staring at her, and then it was as though the air shifted in the room, _

_and then he started to lean in..._

Ally momentarily forgot how to breath as Austin's face inched closer and closer towards hers, it almost felt as though time had somehow ceased and they were moving in slow motion, like some clique movie scene, but this was far from a movie, this was real. He was moving so cautiously towards her, slow...too slow. She lent forward closing the remaining distance between them and pressed her lips hard against his. A deep groan escaped from his throat making Ally's heart beat thrum harder in her chest.

Austin brought a hand up to cup her face as he deepened the kiss, he prodded his tongue against her swollen lips asking for entrance, to which she happily obliged. Their tongues came together tangling with one another, Ally moaned and lifted her hands to grab the blonde mop of hair at the back of Austin's neck. He responded by tightly gripping Ally's hips and slamming her hard against him, grinding her core against his erection that was straining to be released from his boxers. Ally gasped against his lips, a shock of pleasure bolted from her centre down her legs making them feel like jell-o, her toes curled in anticipation. Austin held her still as he started to rub himself against her, hitting her clit again and again as he thrust up and down. Ally moaned loudly and dropped her head down onto his shoulder, squeezing her eyes closed allowing him to control her and the things he was making her feel. She felt her stomach grow tight as she came closer and closer to reaching her peak. Suddenly she felt Austin trail his hands down from her hips towards her butt, he squeezed it gently before he grabbed her, lifting her easily and slammed her down onto her back on his bed. He didn't waste anytime before he quickly climbed over her, returning to his earlier movements grinding his painfully hard erection against her. Ally wrapped her legs around his waist and lay her head back against his pillow, her eyes almost rolling into the back of her head as each thrust brought her closer and closer to climax. And then it hit, she squealed out his name as she felt herself explode beneath him, dragging her fingers down his muscled back, her nails no doubt leaving marks as she rode out her powerful orgasm.

Austin stilled as Ally's body came down from her high, he rested his head in the crook between her neck and shoulder, his breathing shaky, and unsteady. He waited as her heart beat that he could feel against his chest, slowed before he pulled back to rest on his elbows and looked at her flushed face, he leaned forward and brushed his lips to hers in a gentle kiss.

"Ally," He whispered. She opened her eyes to look at him. "Can we go somewhere?", Her eyebrows creased together in confusion for a moment, looking back and forth between his eyes, but she nodded none the less. Austin gave her a small smile before he climbed off the bed. Ally got up and moved over to stand by the door and watched as he grabbed a blanket and pillow from his bed, she didn't miss it when he then opened his bed side table and pulled out a small, square foil package. Her heart rate picked up again instantly as nerves resurfaced inside her. She kind of wished she was still drunk to calm her uneasy feelings but alas she had somehow, despite the copious amounts of alcohol she'd consumed, managed to almost completely sober up.

Austin turned to look at her studying her closely for a moment, checking for any signs of hesitation. She met his gaze for a moment before looking down at her bare feet and wiggled her toes nervously against the carpet. "Als, we don't have to do this if you're not ready," He said in barely more than a whisper. Ally shifted her gaze back to him.

"No, no," She replied, slightly shaking her head. "I'm ready...I want this." Austin nodded and let out a deep, unsteady breath, before he walked towards her and took her hand in hers, interlacing their fingers as he lead them from the room. Ally couldn't help but notice that his hands were clammy and shaking. Almost as though he was nervous...but he couldn't be, this is something he's done many times before, it'd be like second nature to him, she doubted he'd be nervous with her.

She stayed silent as Austin lead her through the house, and out through the back door leading to the back yard. The air outside was cool, the night sky was painted with stars, and it was dark, very dark. She was glad to have Austin holding onto her hand, leading the way or no doubt she would've ended up tripping on something she couldn't see and made a fool of herself. As they made their way past the pool and toward the back of the property Ally suddenly became aware of where they were going.

The treehouse...

Austin turned to look at her, her curious gaze looking up at the small wooden hut in the tree above them. "I know it's cheesy, but I really wanted our first time together to be special, so I wanted to do it somewhere that ment something to us, the treehouse is my special place, and since you're the only person I've ever wanted to share it with, I figured that this would be the place I'd want to be with you when we...do this..." He looked down at their entwined fingers and Ally swore she could see his cheeks tinge pink in the moonlight.

"Thank you Austin," She smiled squeezing his hand reassuringly, "That's really sweet of you." Austin smiled a little before turning towards the tree, he made his way up the wooden steps, Ally followed close behind making sure he didn't fall, climbing one handed with a blanket and pillow tucked under the other arm couldn't of been an easy feat. They climbed inside and Ally watched as Austin dusted a few leaves off of the mattress, before laying the pillow and blanket over it and tucking the foil wrapper underneath. She took an uneven breath and turned her back to him, looking outside the window at the stars. She smiled a little when she felt a set of warm muscular arms wrap around her waist, and a chin rest on her shoulder.

"You okay?" He asked quietly. His breath left goosebumps on her skin.

"Yeah, just admiring the view, "She replied hoping to convince him she was fine, and not close to having a big meltdown. She wanted to do this, she was sure of that, but it didn't mean she wasn't a nervous mess about it. "It's beautiful"

"The views pretty beautiful from where I'm standing too," He whispered. Ally turned her head to see that he was staring intently at her. She couldn't help the blush that crept upon her cheeks. Austin lifted a hand to her face, gently stroking her cheek, and keeping the other wrapped around her waist, as he lowered his lips to hers kissing her from behind. A small thought came into Ally's mind that this moment reminded her so much of jack and rose on the titanic. One of her favorite romantic, film moments of all time. It somehow made this feel even more amazing and she smiled into the kiss. Austin was the first to break it and he stepped away from Ally, coming to a stop on the otherside of the small treehouse by the beanbag. Ally, missing his warmth turned to look at him carefully. His hands were obviously shaking and he was taking deep breaths.

"Ally, a-are you absolutely sure you want t-to do this, if you don't just say the word a-a-and I'll stop." He stuttered and looked down at the wooden floor. Ally realized that he was in fact, to her surprise nervous, she had seen him unsure before but not this bad. He was a shaky mess and not his cocky, big headed usual self at all. It gave her a strange feeling of confidence, knowing that being with her, had this effect on him.

Ally's gaze shifted from the self conscious boy infront of her, down to her hands that were now playing with the hem of her pink dress. She sucked in a deep breath before pulling it up and lifting it over her head, letting it drop to the floor, leaving her in a just a matching set of lacey black bra and panties.

Austin who had been having trouble in the breathing department before, now suddenly seemed to of forgotten how to do the action at all, as he stared at the girl before him. He'd seen her in her underwear before...hell he'd seen her naked. But for some reason, in this moment right now, seeing her like this was the sexiest thing he'd ever laid eyes on. The moonlight shone in through the window, giving just enough light to show of her womanly curves, he felt his cock twitch as he began to instantly harden again. Ally looked down and noticed, biting her lip as she watched his bulge grow in it's cotton prison. She looked back up to him and their eyes met, both could see the fear that eachother held. He didn't know why he was feeling this way, he'd done this more times than he wanted to admit, he was as all the girls loved to gloat about, a pro in the bedroom. Yet here he was with the girl, who's life he, not to long ago, made his daily job to make hell. All but melting into a puddle of terrified goo. She had changed him, and he wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. Although in all honesty, if she was happy, and with him he didn't care either way.

Ally reached behind her slowly and unclasped her bra. Austin watched as the straps became loose on her shoulders, before she slid them completely off of her arms and let the garment fall to the floor. Austin just managed a breath, it came out in the wooshing sound as his heart began to pummel in his chest. Ally let her hands fall at her sides, allowing him see her bare chest. He licked his lips, admiring all of her. He wanted so badly just to touch her, but his damn nerves kept him rooted to the spot, his hands were shaking. Anyone would've thought he was the virgin of the two. Ally stepped forward, closing the short distance between them, she grabbed his hands in her own and lifted them to rest on her breasts. He squeezed them gently, and started rubbing his hands in circular motions, feeling her nipples harden against his skin. He felt his member in his boxers harden further as well. Austin lowered his head and kissed her, their mouths moving in perfect sync with eachother, Austin gently pinched her nipple between his fingers causing her to gasp, he broke away from her mouth, placing quick warm kisses and licks along the line of her jaw, and down her neck, he moved further south, taking away one hand, moving it around to rest on the small of her back as he look her breast in his mouth. Ally allowed her head to roll back, closing her eyes as he sucked on her, teasing her nipple with his tongue. The feeling was incredible, waves of pleasure shot through her. He quickly switched sides, paying the same attention to her other breast, causing ally to moan again. She felt the urge of desire throb, and a pool of moisture release between her legs. She had never felt more aroused before, she needed him, and she needed him now. Austin soon made his way back up bringing another passionate kiss to her lips.

"Austin please," She whispered when he broke away and began sucking on her neck once more. He paused, knowing what she wanted. This was it, no more stalling. He pulled back to look at her face, looking back and forth between her eyes, she lent up to kiss him once gently before taking a step back and bending down to pull her panties slowly down her legs and stepping out of them. She stood back up straight and watched him, Austin took a deep breath before following her actions and letting his boxers fall to the floor. He stood back up and their eyes met. Here they were, standing together completely naked. Suddenly he forgot how to breath again, He wanted to slap himself for losing his cool. He wasn't this unconfident, shy guy. He was cool and cocky, with a big ass ego!... Well usually.

Ally took his hand in hers, lacing their fingers together before leading him to the mattress, they turned to face eachother before stepping onto it and lowering onto their knees, sitting back on their heels. Ally lifted her hand and traced her fingers along his lips, before lowering them down to rest on the toned pecks of his chest. They both stared at her shaky fingers for a moment, before Austin moved forward and pressed his lips to hers. Ally's other hand reached up to hold onto his neck as he wrapped his arms around her, one around her shoulders and one on her hip as he carefully laid her back onto the mattress, her head resting on the pillow. He brought his hands to her knees and spread her bare legs open, never once detaching their lips from their heated kiss. He shifted himself, and lowered his body so that he was positioned between her thighs. Ally could feel the heat of his rock, hard shaft between her legs, and it only made her ache for him more. She ran her hand up and under the pillow til she felt the small, foil packet, she pulled it out and looked at it for a moment before tearing it open and pulling the condom out, she lowered her hand and wrapped her fingers around his member and slowly pumped him a few, resulting in a low moan releasing from him,she placed the condom on his tip and rolled it down. Ally moved him and positioned his cock at her opening. They each took a long, shaky breath and stared into eachothers eyes.

"Are you okay?" He whispered shakily.

She nodded."Yeah, just a little scared,".

He chuckled."Yeah, me too" He admitted.

Ally smiled. "Since when do you get scared when it comes to sex you've done this with loads of girls"

Austin chuckled again. "Yeah, but they were just girls, I've never given a damn about a girl before, it was just sex. I've never cared about anyone...until you."

Ally felt tears fill her eyes and she smiled before leaning up to kiss him. Austin kissed her back hungrily until they had to break for air. He lent his forehead to hers, and they both closed their eyes. "Ally, can I admit something to you." He whispered, she nodded feeling her nose brush against his. He took a deep breath.

"I love you"

Ally's eyes shot open and her heart skipped a few beats, her stomach felt like it was doing a show of crazy somersaults inside her. Did she really just hear, what she thinks she did. Did he, Austin Moon just say he loves her. Yes...yes he did.

Austin looked down at her, scared out of his mind for just admitting something so huge to her, up until tonight he hadn't realized the full extent of his feelings for her. The reason behind him feeling so lost without her, why every thought that ran through his mind had her in it. Why he somehow had managed to write an actually decent song for her, he couldn't deny it, he loved her, he Austin Moon was head over stinking heels in love with Ally Dawson. Dorkson of all people, Something he himself never thought was possible.

Was it possible to fall in love so fast... apparentely so...well atleast for him it was. For her, he had no idea, he had just told her those three huge words and she was staring back at him with a face as expressionless as a blank canvas. Oh god, she was going to reject him wasn't she! His heartbeat quickened massively, he was sure she would be able to hear it. He mentally facepalmed himself for letting down his hard, bad boy exterior so easily. He knew she was going to freak out and never want to talk to him again, this was too soon. He had officially fucked up big time.

"I love you too."

His mind immediately shutup as soon as the words left her mouth, He let out a huge gush of air and lowered his head to his chest. 'Oh thank god' he thought to himself, relieved. Ally started laughing, oops apparently he'd said that out loud. He lifted his head and playfully glared at her. She rolled her eyes but couldn't remove the smile from her face. Ally lifted her hand and gently stroked Austin's cheek, he lowered his face and kissed her once before pulling back to look at her again.

"Are you ready?"

She nodded and let her hands rest onto his shoulders. "Make love to me Austin,"

Austin used a hand to hold himself up, hovering over her and lowered the other to hold onto her hip. He pressed the tip of himself against her wet lip, holding still for a moment before pulling back and thrusting forward, pushing himself all the way in.

"Oh my god!" He gasped. She was so tight, her walls fit around him perfectly. It felt so insanely good. He looked down at Ally, her eyes were squeezed closed and her teeth clenched. Her nails were digging into his shoulders. It hurt her, ALOT! She knew the first time usually did, she was expecting it. But it didn't make it any easier. She kept her eyes closed, knowing if she opened them tears would escape and she didn't want to let him know she was hurting, and have him back out, out of guilt.

"Als, are you okay?" He asked, concern oozing from his tone. She nodded.

"Yeah, just give me a minute to adjust," Her voice shook and cracked a little, ruining her strong facade. She opened her eyes knowing it was pointless to hide it, he stared down at her his eyes a mirror of worry. Ally felt warm tears run down her cheeks as she took a shaky breath. Austin kissed her face, her lips, her cheeks, her forehead trying to distract her from the pain, he hated making her feel this way, but he knew eventually it would go away. He removed his hand from her hip and started to stroke her cheek.

"It'll get better I promise"

Soon Ally felt the pain ease. "Try to move," She told him. He kissed her once more and took one of her hands from his shoulder and laced their fingers together and squeezed it. Slowly and carefully, he pulled himself back before thrusting gently forward again. It still stung a little but it was bareable. He kept his movements slow, kissing her gently as he went. Soon any trace of pain disappeared and was replaced with a new sensation. It was pleasurable, but a more intense feeling then other times she'd felt it. "Move a little faster," She encouraged. He obeyed and started to thrust into her, moving in and out quicker and firmer with each thrust. Ally's grip on his shoulder and hand tightened as she felt the feeling inside her build. Her breathing quickened. Austin groaned and lowered his head onto her shoulder, clenching his teeth together in concentration.

The feeling grew stronger, Ally wrapped her legs around his waist and pressed against him, pushing him even deeper into her.

"Austin!" She cried out, "Harder" Austin obeyed once again, pulling out of her fully, before slamming himself back in filling her completely, he moved harder and faster still, pumping in and out of her body.

"Oh my fucking god, Ally!" He growled into her neck. He started to kiss and suck, leaving large marks on her skin, she didn't care, it showed that she belonged to him. As another wave of pleasure rolled through her she screamed out again, her hand left his shoulder and began to trail down his back no doubt leaving scratch marks in their wake.

"Austin!" She moaned loudly. He moved faster and faster, slamming himself in and out of her tight pussy. He groaned and threw his head back, he'd never felt pleasure like this before, none of the other girls could ever compare to what he was feeling right now with Ally. He felt himself twitch inside her and he knew he was close but he was determined to wait for her.

Ally felt her stomach tighten and she squeezed her eyes closed, rolling her head back succumbing to the feeling. Austin released her hand and lowered it down to start rubbing her clit, she thrust her hips forward meeting his hand. Austin pulled himself out fully once more before he thrust forward, filling her again completely hitting her in exactly the right spot, this time it was both their undoings. They both screamed as they exploded a rush of ecstasy neither had felt before surged through their bodies. Austin moved inside her a few more times as they finished, before his sweaty body collapsed against hers his head resting against her chest .

Their heavy breathing was the only sound that filled the treehouse. Ally wrapped her arms around him and kissed his head. He lay still for a while, as they both came down from their highs, their breathing calmed and their heartbeats slowed down. She ran her fingers through his hair and sighed happily. Austin lifted his head to kiss her gently, before pulling back to smirk at her.

"Whaaat?" She asked cautiously.

"I won," He grinned widely and laughed when Ally swatted his arm and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. There's that famous ego I know and love" Austin chuckled again before shifting to lay beside her and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulling her flush against him. She cuddled in close and laid her head against his chest. Austin pulled the blanket up and covered their bodies then he followed her earlier actions and began to stroke his fingers through her hair. She felt herself begin to relax against his warmth, and her eyes started to droop.

"Ally" He murmured beginning to drift off as well.

"Mmmm"

"I love you."

She smiled against his chest. "I love you too"

**And there we go! the moment you were all waiting for, sorry if it was a little too fluffy, but I was happy with it so I hope you all are too! Teasing Austin and Ally make a return soon, so expect more of the naughtyness we had earlier in the story XD! Let me know what you thought! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Mom's and Restaurants**

I opened my eyes slowly, squinting against the bright light that had come and intruded in my happy sleeping. Turning my head, I looked around me feeling slightly disoriented and confused as I took in the four wooden walls of the treehouse, sunlight poured in through the little window. I looked down at the floor and spotted the pile of discarded clothing and I found my berrings as the memories of last night hit me. I looked down at the small, brunette girl that was still sound asleep, snuggled against my chest. A small trail of drool was running from her mouth. I chuckled and wiped it away with the pad of my thumb. Ally scrunched her face up a little at my touch but didn't wake so I just lay my head down on the pillow and watched her.

Even sleeping and drool covered with smudged make-up from the night before she was beautiful. I really should kick myself myself for not realizing it sooner. Heck even with glasses and a nerdy wardrobe, Ally was still pretty. I was just to much of a stubborn ass to pay attention to the smaller details instead I ended up letting the stereotype of popular versus nerd take over my mind set.

I realize how shallow I probably seem right now that I only paid attention to her when she'd made herself over. But in my defence she did make the first move to come to me. Nothing might of changed if she hadn't come over to me that night at the party and basically seduced ms...okay it probably would've but I can try.

Ally shifted a little and and I watched as her eyelids began to lightly flutter before slowly opening as she woke up. She hadn't realized I was awake as her face was next my chest, she stared forward at my bare skin for a moment before a small smile appeared on her face. It grew wider and she snuggled back into me and wrapped her arms around my waist. I tightened my hold on her and she opened her eyes and looked up at me. I grinned back.

"Good morning," My voice was still deep and husky from just waking.

Ally shifted up so we were face to face and sighed happily."Hmmm that's a nice way to wake up"

I smiled back and lent my forehead against hers looking into her eyes. Ally stared back at me. I started making faces at her and crossed my eyes. She giggled.

"You know Als, drinking alcohol makes for aweful morning breath and you are no exception." I made a point of crinkling my nose as rolled onto my back and looked over at her smirking when she raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really?...Well Moon-boy, yours isn't exactly daisy fresh either you know" she countered. I chuckled.

"Touche" Ally giggled and moved over so her head was rested back on my chest. I wrapped my arm around her and started gently stroking her bare back. We lay together for a while, Ally hummed the melody of the song I had made for her as she traced random circles on my chest. "How are you feeling?" I asked her. She shrugged.

"Okay I guess, my mouths a little dry but no headache. I expected to have a bad hangover after the amount I drank last night but nope nothing."

I chuckled. "Well I'm glad you don't have a hangover, but that's not exactly what I meant" She turned her head, resting her chin against my chest as she looked up at me confused. " I ment from what we did together last night." Ally's eyes widened and her cheeks slightly blushed pink as she realized I was referring to her giving her virginity to me. She wriggled a little.

"I'm a little sore, but nothing too painful. Just kinda feels like I've had a workout at the gym." I breathed out a sigh of relief. I'd never really cared enough to ask how a girl felt after losing their virginities, I'd had plenty of them throw themselves at me, but in all honesty I had no idea how it worked afterwards. I was happy to know she was okay.

We lay in a comfortable silence til it was suddenly broken by my stomach grumbling. Ally giggled.

"Austin Moon, are you hungry?" I laughed and shrugged.

"I'm a dude, we're always hungry." She rolled her eyes and sat up, the blanket falling away as she moved, revealing her bare breasts, I unconsciously licked my lips at the sight of them, and felt a twitch between my legs. Ally looked down at the tent that was suddenly starting to rise under the blanket and shook her head but kept the smile on her face.

"You are such a male Austin Moon." I chuckle, I mean I can't really disagree with her on that one. Suddenly I'm taken by surprise when she climbs on top of me, leaning down she kisses my lips gently. I moan against her mouth and I feel her lips curl into a smile. She starts to kiss along my jaw line, then leaving a trail of light pecks down my neck. I groan and fasten my hands to her hips. Ally continues further down, running her fingernails over the bare skin of my pecks and stomach before following the same path with her lips and tongue. She trails her warm, wet tongue down the v line of my stomach til she reaches the point where the blanket is just covering over my now rock hard erection. She sits up and slips her hand under the blanket and cups me, I automatically moan and buck my hips forward at the contact I've been craving for.

"Somebody's eager," She mused. I bit my lip and laid still letting her continue. Ally wrapped her fingers around my shaft and began to gently run her hand up and down. The blanket fell away and I looked down to watch her hand in action. She played around switching between tight and fast, to loose and slow. Again and again she kept bringing me to the edge of exploding, but every time she felt that familiar twitch against her hand she'd stop, effectively ending my orgasm. It was the most sexually frustrating exerience I'd ever had. I felt her suddenly tighten her grip again and pump me fast, quickly I felt myself building, I gasped as pleasure pulsed through me and threw my head back against the pillow, squeezing my eyes closed and gripping the sheets tightly in my fists.

Please let me finish, please let me finish, please please please please!

I felt that familiar twitch, Ally slowed but didn't stop her hand from pumping me,

"Oh fuck baby," I growled through gritted teeth.

I'm so close!

I'm almost there!

Oh shit, I'm about to...

Nothing.

ARRRRRGGGGHHHHHHHH!

I look down bewildered at Ally who just looked back at me with a wide toothy grin and giggled.

"You are giving me a serious case of blue balls woman!" I whined. She stuck her bottom lip out in a pout, mocking and teasing me.

"Aww poor wittle, Austin." She paused and turned her gaze back to my very swollen member. "Well... I guess I am a little hungry." She licked her lips. My breath caught in my throat as I watched her lean down and kissed the tip of my cock. She then poked her tongue out and licked from the base to the top. I groaned and she smiled up at me seductively from beneath her lashes. "So I guess we better go and get some breakfast!" And with that she bounced up and ran over to grab her dress and placed it on before I even had a chance to react. She turned to look at me with an innocent smile. "So are you getting up or what?"

I narrowed my eyes at her but got up anyway and put on my boxers, "You know I'm getting you back for this at some point right... when you least expect it." She grins at me and shrugs. We packed up the pillow and blanket and made our way back into the house and up to my bedroom to get changed into some clean clothes. I found it convinient that I still had Ally's sweatpants here that I had washed but never returned after our first wee encounter in her bedroom. She threw them on along with a yellow tank of mine, and I put on a pair of black ripped jeans and a red v neck tshirt. Ally went to the bathroom to wash off what was left of her smudged makeup before we padded barefoot through the house hand in hand to the kitchen. I took a seat at the dining table and ally went to stand by the oven.

"Okay!" She announced. "I'm playing the classic, perfect housewife today. What would you like for breakfast dear," She put on an english accent and I laughed and shook my head.

"Babe you are awful at accents!" She held a hand to her chest in mock hurt.

"Austin Moon that offends me, here I am putting in so much effort to make you happy and you just throw insults at me." She tries to be serious but her lips betray her and curl up into a grin. I roll my eyes but decide to be nice and play along, pulling out -in my opinion- a much better english accent.

"Oh I am sorry my dear, where are my manners! could I please have some pancakes" Ally stared at me for a minute before she suddenly snorted and burst into laughter.

"Oh wow, and you said my accents were bad!" I narrowed my eyes at her and she bit her lip forcing herself to stop giggling.

"I have a great english accent, thankyou very much," I countered in a whiney tone. Ally laughed again but covered her mouth forcing it back.

"Yup, yup ofcourse you do!" She nodded, but her expression wasn't convincing at all. I pouted at her playfully and turned to face away from her pretending to be giving out the silent treatment. "Aww baby, don't be like that!" Ally giggled before walking over to me and plonking herself down on my lap and wrapping her arms around my neck. I automatically wrapped my arms around her waist and leaned my forehead to hers.

"You know I love you right?" I mumbled while looking into her eyes. She smiled.

"Mmmhm, I love you too." I grinned back at her mischivously.

"Oh good.. soooo you won't hate me when I do this..." Her eyebrows creased together in confusion.

"Do what?... Ahhhh!" She screamdd when I pushed my fingers into her sides and started tickling her. "No Austin, no, no, no!" She gasped in between giggles. She shoved her hands against my chest and pushed herself away , effectively dropping to the floor. I burst into laughter and followed her onto the floor. She squealed and started trying to shuffle away from me, but I grabbed her foot and she slid back to me easily on the polished, wooden floor.

"Oh no little lady, you're not getting away that easily," I grabbed her hands and used one of mine to trap them above her head, before bringing my other one down to tickle her again. She started giggling loudly while squirming under my body.

"Austin, pa-pa-please stop!" She stammered, trying to catch her breath. I paused and watched her chest heave up and down heavily with each breath.

"What will you give me if I stop?" I questioned raising an eyebrow.

"What do you want?" She questioned warily. I placed my finger to my chin, pretending to be in thought for a moment.

"Hmmm, well for starters I want a kiss." Ally smiled at me before lifting her head up off of the floor and bringing her lips to mine in a gentle kiss. She was about to pull away when I brought our mouths back together kissing her hard. I let her hands go and sat up, pulling her up onto my lap. She used her now free hands to wrap around my neck as our lips moulded perfectly together.

Someone cleared their throat.

Ally and I quickly pulled apart and our heads snapped up to the source, finding my mom standing in the doorway, dressed in a nightrobe her arms crossed over her chest and her eyebrow raised in a questioning manner.

"Uh, uh, um, mom!" I stammered trying to find a way to explain ourselves. She sighed deeply.

"Right, I'm going to go back upstairs and get dressed, when I come back down the three of us are going to be having a wee chat.."

...

Ally's P.O.V.

Austin and I sat at the table, our heads hung down like children about to get a scoulding. The sound of footsteps and the creak of the stairs and my heart rate pick up and I tensed with nerves. I felt Austin's hand reach for mine on my lap under the table, we interlaced our fingers and he squeezed gently. Silently trying to encourage me, it did nothing to quell the blaze of nerves burning in my stomach. Austin most definitely wasn't on good terms with his parents and now we'd just been caught making out on his kitchen floor. I can see this going not very well at all.

I heard the chair across from me squeak a little as it was pulled out. I looked up nervously as his Mom now wearing a pink long sleeved shirt and black three quarter pants sat down and pulled herself in. She placed her hands, one on top of the other on the table top and looked back and forth between us. I took a deep, unsteady breath, trying as best I could to mentally prepare myself for what was going to happen. She must've noticed my unease because to my surprise she gave me a small smile.

"Don't be so nervous dear, I'm not going to scould you,"

"You're not," Austin's confused voice asked my silent thoughts. She smiled at him and shook her head.

"No honey I'm not, you're a grown boy who can make decisions for himself, although there are more appropriate places for displays of affection." She raises an eyebrow and my cheeks burn bright red.

"Soo what did you want to talk about?" He asked hesitantely. She stayed silent for a moment looking down at her hands and tapped her fingers against the table top thinking over what she was going to say. She took a deep breath before looking back at Austin.

"Are you being safe?"

"Oh my god! Mom no, no, no no! We are not having this conversation!" Austin hides his head in his hands looking more than mortified. I bite my lip holding back a mom starts to chew on her lip with an expression that showed she was about as uncomfortable about this as he was.

"I'm sorry honey, it's just that well... you two seemed so...intimate so I thought maybe we should have that...talk. You know birds and bees and all that. Things have obviously been...tense between us so I've never had a chance to talk with you about it before now

Neither of them can look eachother in the eye and I'm struggling badly against the need to laugh.

"I know all about that crap, I don't wanna have this discussion with my mom!" Austin groaned.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry I'll leave the subject alone. Just trying to do my job as a parent." Austin sighed in relief and hung his head back. "But you are being safe aren't you?"

"YES MOM OH MY GOD, WOMAN!" Austin snapped before he got up and stalked out of the room his face perfectly matching the shade of a tomato. We hear the sounds of his footsteps stomping up the stairs then a few seconds later the sound of his bedroom door slamming. His mom looked over at me wide eyed an amused smirk on her face.

"Maybe embarrasing him infront of his lady friend wasn't the best move" I giggle in response. "Oh how rude! I haven't properly introduced myself!" She gasped. "I am Mimi Moon, Austin's mother." She held out a hand, I politely shook it with my own.

"I'm Ally Dawson" I smiled back. She grinned widely before looking down at the watch fastened around her wrist.

"Hmm still morning, I was thinking about making breakfast...how does chocolate chip pancakes sound?" She stood up and walked to the other side of the kitchen grabbing a floral apron that was hanging from a hook on the wall and pulled it on, tieing it around her waist. I nod smiling warmly.

"Yes please, that'd be lovely" She claps her hands together happily before starting to go through the cupboards retrieving ingrediants. "Would you like any help ?" I asked wanting to give off a good first impression. She turned to me with a smile.

"Oh Ally, we're all friends here. Call me Mimi. And no, I'm all good here, the kitchen is like my paradise, why don't you go check up on that boy of ours and make sure he hasn't died of embarrasment!" She shakes her head chuckling before turning back to the counter where she's mixing ingrediants together in a blue bowl. I stand up and make my way up to Austin's room. I can't believe he has such a fragile relationship with her, she seems like the sweetest thing ever! As I reach Austin's door I hesitate.. Is he gonna want to see me or will he be mad. I know how he feels about his parents so he might be annoyed that I stayed down and talked with her. I slowly bring my hand up to knock on his closed door.

"It's unlocked" I hear his muffled voice. I open the door and walk in to see him lying face down on his bed. I roll my eyes and smile.

"Austin you're going to suffocate with your head in your pillow like that."

"Good,"

I shake my head and sit down on the edge of his bed beside him. "Don't be so dramatic." He turns his head and looks at me with a grumpy face.

"I've never been so mortified in my life," I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Austin, she did that because she cares about you!, you should see it as a good thing. This morning could've turned out so much worse than it did!" He pouted and stuffed his face back down. "Austin get up and come back down stairs" He shakes his head

"No!"

"Austin Moon, don't argue with me!" He continues shaking his head side to side,

"No, Mom!" I can't help but giggle.

"Speaking of your mom, she's currently making pancakes." His head shake stops and he's silent for a moment.

"...What kind?"

"Chocolate chip"

Suddenly Austin's up and wraps his arms around my waist pulling me down to the bed before leaning over me. He kisses me sweetly.

"Well, I guess since there's pancakes involved I could come down, despite being scarred for life" He sighed before standing up and held his hand out, I took it and he pulled me up. Not letting go as we made our way down stairs.

A delicious, chocolaty scent hits our noses as we walk into the kitchen door, and as if we're in sync our stomachs grumble loudly at the same time. We look at eachother's bellys before looking up at eachother's faces and start laughing. Mimi looks back at us from where she's standing at the stove and smiles, before returning her attention to the pan and flipping her current pancake. We sit down at the table and Austin scoots his chair closer to mine so he can rest his head on my shoulder. I smile down at him and kiss his forehead. I look over to see mimi smiling at us again fondly. I smile back at her before leaning my head down to rest it against Austins.

The rest of the day ran smoothly, we had breakfast together, followed by, much to Austin's horror, Mimi pulling out his childhood photo albums. I giggled at a picture of a four year old blonde boy running around wearing nothing but a blue towel, tied around his shoulders as a cape, claiming he was a bathtime superhero. I looked over at Austin who was sitting with his elbow against the table, resting his head in his hand, glaring at me looking far from impressed. He narrowed his eyes and mouthed the word 'traitor' I poked my tongue at him playfully.

After that second round of ways to humiliate Austin, Mimi left to get groceries. Austin sighed in relief and walked through to the living room, flopping down on the couch. I followed him through and sat on the floor beside him.

"Well this has officially been the most painful day of my life..." He grumbled. I rolled my eyes.

"It has not, you are such a drama queen." He glared at me.

"First my own girlfriend cock blocks me, then my mom embarrases me not once but twice!"

"Wait, did you just call me your girlfriend?"

His face drops as he looks at me wide eyed. "Oh I...um..um-uhh" I giggle and lean over, cutting off his stammering by pressing my lips to his. When I pull away he's smiling brightly at me.

"Austin Moon do you want to be my boyfriend?"

"No" He says quickly, I pull back and furrow my eyebrows in confusion. "I mean, I do, but I don't want you asking me I want to ask you. It's traditional for the guy to ask the girl out isn't it?." I shrug.

"I-I guess so." I say slowly. He puts his hands under my arms and drags me up onto the couch to lie on top of him. I rest my head against his chest as he starts to stroke his fingers through my hair.

"Ally," He murmurs.

"Mmhmm," I mumble back, feeling my body start to relax against him.

"Would you like to be my girlfriend?" His hand stopped it's movements and he held his breath waiting for my response. Almost as if he was fearing rejection. I turned my head to look up at him and smiled widely.

"I would love to" Austin's grin could've broken his face if it was any wider. I giggled and shuffled up to press our mouths together. He groaned and wrapped his arms tightly around my waist. We stayed like that for a while, laying together, our lips moving in perfect synch with one another. We don't hear when the front door opens and when someone comes into the living room.

We do however hear when they clear their throat. Pulling apart I jump up off of him and we look up to see Austin's mom once again standing in the doorway.

"Hey you two, I'm back from groceries." I give her an awkward wave and looked down embarrased. "So when I was saying earlier about appropriate places for displaying affection, my sofa wasn't really included in those. The bedroom would be a better idea." She suggested before turning and retreating to the kitchen. Austin and I looked at eachother for a few seconds before we both started laughing.

"Hey why dont we go out for dinner" Austin asks once we've calmed down.

"Id have to go home first I dont have anything nice to wear." As comfortable as sweats and tank tops are, they're not exactly dinner appropriate. Mimi appears in the doorway quickly with an excited look on her face and I can't help wondering if she was eavesdropping.

"Ooo I have something you could wear! I have all these clothes that I owned when I was your age that I would've loved to of passed down to a daughter oneday but obviously i only had a son so I couldn't, but now i have someone that can use them!" I'm not given a chance to answer when she rushes over and grabs my arm dragging me from the room, I look back at Austin who's grinning at me amused. Mimi and I make our way upstairs and we enter into a room that's a little down the hall from Austin's, she sits me down on her large, floral duvet covered bed and makes her way over to her closet. She starts going through the endless numbers of dresses she seems to own until she suddenly stops and squeals excitedly.

"Oooo here it is, still as perfect as it was back then!" She turns back to me holding a gorgeous red summer dress, with white polk a dots. It had thin spagetti straps, was tight across the chest and stomach, before flowing out from the hips to just above the knee. It was perfect. I stood up and walked to her, touching the soft material between my fingers.

"Mimi this is beautiful" I say in awe, she smiles at me and nods.

"You like it?"

"I love it!" I gasp. She hands it to me.

"It's yours" I look up at her shocked.

"Oh Mimi, I can't accept this" She cuts me off and shakes her head.

"Nonsense, it's yours and I can already tell it will be stunning on you." She takes my hand and leads me back to sit on the bed. "Now how about I do your makeup and hair too?" She looks at me with a pleading expression and I knew I wouldn't have had the heart to tell her no. I nod. She squeals excitedly, bouncing up and down on the spot, I can't help giggling. "Sorry, I'm a little excited I never get to do these things with A boy" She paused for a moment looking down sadly at her hands in her lap. "in fact i never do alot with austin at all, ever since his father and him had that argument things havent exactly been great between us, he started acting up and I didnt know what to do with him" My heart broke as I watched her eyes well up with tears. She wanted to badly for things to be okay with Austin, she really loved him, and I knew he felt the same. Their relationship was just very misunderstood. I hoped that after today, maybe the two of them would be able to start mending the tattered remains of what they still had between them.

"Im sorry its been hard." I murmur I reach over and take her hand trying to give her some show of support, she smiles at me greatfully and sniffs. "You know he still loves you right.. and his dad, he's just a little messed up about it all" She nods understanding and wipes her eyes with the back of his hand.

"You know i havent seen him happy for a long time, not the way he is with you, when I woke up and heard laughter I thought someone had left the television on, but then I saw the two of you together and I knew couldnt be angry. Its wonderful seeing him happy... Thankyou." She squeezes my hand and I smile back. I couldn't describe the amazing feeling of knowing she thought so highly of me. "Right lets get your makeup done."

I sit still for about an hour as Mimi, as she puts it 'works her magic' Once she's done I have to admit I'm impressed. My eyes have been given a faded smokey look, starting silver before slowly changing into black, she added some eyeliner and mascara to effectively make them pop and finished the look with some bright red lipstick that matched my dress. My brunette hair had been beautifully curled and pulled into a waterfall braid. I examined myself in the mirror and twirled, loving the way my dress spun and swayed with my body. I had never felt so pretty and feminine. I turned back to Mimi and smiled widely.

"Thankyou so much Mimi, I look amazing!" Mimi grinned before coming over and pulling me into a tight hug. Moving back she looked me up and down looking pleased with herself.

"You're like a work of art, Ooo I just know Austin is going to be speechless when he sees you" I blush and look down.

"Do you really think so?" She nods, "I know so, now come on lets go make your grand entrance. We make our way downstairs to where Austin is sitting on the couch in the living room looking bored. He's changed his outfit to a long sleeved grey shirt and dark blue jeans with black converse. His leather jacket is tucked under his arm. Mimi makes me wait behind the door frame, insisting on making a big entrance. I giggle at the fuss she's making but agree wanting to make her happy. She gives me a quick thumbs up before stepping into the room.

"Ladies and gentlemen," I hear her start.

"Mom it's just me" Austin points out.

"Shh, don't ruin my fun honey" I giggle when I hear him sigh, but he keeps his mouth shut letting her continue her little game. "As I was saying, ladies and gentlemen please let me introduce the stunning, Ally Dawson!" I take that as my cue and slowly enter the room, Austin is standing now, a few steps back from his mom, looking down at his hands shaking his head in amusement at his mother's antics. When he finally looks up at me his jaw drops. I immediately blush and look down at the black slip on flats Mimi lent me. We conviniently have the same size feet.

Mimi looks back and forth between us happily, clearly pleased with his reaction.

"So Austin, what do you think?" I ask nervously and play with the hem of the dress, he steps forward smiling brightly and takes my hands in his.

"Ally you look, just...wow!" I giggle and blush at his slight loss for words.

"Alright enough waiting around, you two have a date to get too!" Mimi quickly shuffled us to the front door, calling out a 'have fun' as we made our way out to Austin's car. Being a gentlemen he held my door open for me and helped me into the car. I smiled at him and clipped in my seat belt as he made his way round to the drivers side.

"So where are we going?" I queried as we pulled out onto the road.

"You'll see when we get there." He smiled. I sighed knowing it'd be pointless to try and pry it out of him so I just sat back and watched the world rolling past outside the window. After about a half hour drive we pull into a parking lot and pull into a space. Austin quickly jumps out to run around and open my door for me again. I giggle at him for wanting to put in extra effort, he was being such a sweetheart. As we made our way to the doors I gasped, it was beautiful, all of the tables were draped in a deep red tablecloth with a golden candalabra as a centrepiece. Their were rose bushes surronding each table allowing privacy and adding an extra dose of romance.

"Austin this place is amazing." He smiled taking my hand and lead me inside, we waited by the front desk for someone to come and take us to a table.

"I hoped you'd like it, I remember seeing this place one night when I was driving home, I remember seeing all the couples inside dining and happy and I thought that would never be me because I was happy living the way I was with different girls each week." I cringed a little not really wanting to think about it. "I remember wondering how they could live like that, how boring it must be. But I guess I just hadn't met the right girl yet." He paused. "Well I had met her, I was just to busy being an asshole to her" I laughed and shook my head.

At that moment a tall man that would've been in his early thirties came to the desk.

"Good evening, sir..madam. Table for two?" Austin nodded. The man lead us to the back of the restaurant to a free table and motioned for us to sit, before placing two menus for us on the table. Austin made a point of pulling my chair out for me and pushed it in once I was seated. I smiled at him, he really was adorable.

"Your waiter will be with you shortly." The man nodded at us, smiling warmly and returned to his post at the front desk. We start looking through the menu and I could pratically feel my mouth drooling, it all looked so delicious.

"I wonder if they have pancakes" Austin mumbled. I looked up at him and laughed. "What?" He chuckled.

"You've already had pancakes today!" He puts his menu down at tuts at me.

"Oh Ally, one can never have to many pancakes." I roll my eyes and shake my head.

"You and your pancakes Moon-boy"

"Good evening, my name is Mandy and I will be your waitress tonight" I look up to see a gorgeous blonde girl standing by our table. Her stunning, hair is curled perfectly and runs down her back to her waist. Her eyes are a striking blue and framed by gorgeous long lashes. Her waitress uniform is unbuttoned probably a little to much, showing a fair amount of cleavage. But the part that bugs me the most is the way she's not so subtly staring at Austin. I mean come on, he's clearly here on a date, I'm sitting right here and she's pratically undressing and fucking him with her eyes. I couldn't stop the raging feeling of jealousy that surged through me.

I clear my throat loudly, "Ahem, so uh, were you here to take our orders" I sounded up a bit snarkier then intended but I couldn't help it, she irritated me to no end. She looked down at me with an obiously fake smile.

"Ofcourse, what can I get you?" I gave back a smile that was just as forced.

"I'll have the seafood salad thanks," She jotted it down on her notepad before turning to Austin, her back completely facing me.

"And what can I get you handsome," Austin smiles up at her. I immediately feel the jealousy get stronger, and decide I need to fight to keep his attention on me. without a second thought I slip of my shoe and lift my foot up to rest in his lap. He jumps in his seat and looks at me wide eyed. "Sir?" The waitress asks when he doesn't reply. He goes to open his mouth to reply but I press down against his crotch firmly.

"Fuck!" He gasps. The waitress looks at him confused.

"Um, sir are you alright," she asks. I start to rub my foot up and down the length of his hardening cock in his pants. His hands clench into fists so tight his knuckles start to turn white. He nods frantically.

"Fine," He squeaks. I bite back a giggle. "I- I - I'll have the lemon chicken thankyou." He manages to stammer out. She writes it down and walks away giving him an odd look after letting 'him' know she would be back with our orders shortly. I drop my foot from his lap and lean forward resting my chin on my hand. Smiling innocently. His chest is heaving as he breathes heavily.

"You okay their Austin," I muse. He looks over at me.

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

He narrows his eyes as though he's trying to figure me out but doesn't say anything more. Soon our food arrives,the waitress gives Austin a quick wink before walking away.

Did I mention I don't like her, because I really, really don't like her.

We start eating and the food, was as good as it looked. If you could have a mouth orgasm, this would be it, it was amazing. I was enjoying myself completely eating, and making conversation, Austin was determined that his mom would've been trying to further embarrass him while we were in her room. He just wouldn't believe me when I told him she hadn't. I sighed giving up.

My food was nearly finished when I noticed Austin glancing awkwardly behind me before rolling his eyes and returning to his food. Confused I looked over my shoulder to see the same waitress was standing there giving him flirty looks, still ignoring my existence. Seriously does this girl ever give up?! I had to admit, it did make me feel pretty happy the way he reacted towards her advances though. I decided to be nice...or rather naughty and give him a thankyou gift. I picked up my fork from my plate and twirled it in my fingers before not so accidentaly dropping it under the table.

"Oopsies dropped my fork, clumsy me." I snuck down under the table and quickly scooted over to where he was sitting. I felt his body jump when I ran my hands up his thighs. He sat back at looked under the tablecloth.

"Ally what are you doing?"

"Just looking for my fork," I insist biting back a giggle. He gives me a wierd look but returns to his food. I bring my hand up to cup him through his pants and I hear him curse. I start rubbing him slowly and tauntingly before unbuttoning him and pulling his hard cock out of it's cotton cage. I wrap my fingers around him and start pumping up and down. I here him groan and his hips buck forward. I smirk when I think about how wrong this is, how the Ally I used to be would've been appalled and disgusted at someone doing this in a crowded restaurant. Yet here I was under the table, stroking my boyfriends hard on where we could be caught at any moment. Somehow the idea of being possibly caught was a major turn on for me and I felt a pool of moisture form between my legs.

Austin's face appeared back under the table cloth.

"Als this isn't the best place to be doing this" I rolled my eyes.

"Since when am I the one misbehaving while you're being good?" He narrowed his eyes at me and I laughed.

"Come on All- Oh god!" I cut off his sentance by wrapping my mouth around his cock and starting to suck hard. Austin moans and leans back against his seat. I feel his hands come to twist in my hair. His reaction urges me to continue and I squeeze my mouth tighter around him as I suck, bobbing my head up and down in his lap. He wriggles and squirms in his seat every so often releasing a low groan and bucking his hips forward. I use my hands to hold him in place as I quicken my pace. Swirling my tongue around his head, and grinding my teeth along his swollen skin. His grip in my hair suddenly tightens and he gasps and twitches in my mouth a few seconds before exploding. I keep my mouth on him swallowing everything that shoots out, until he's finished and fallen soft in my mouth. I pull away from him with a pop and make my way back to my seat, my pull up my fork and call out 'found it' before looking at him with a cheeky grin. He's slumped against his chair breathing heavily but he manages a weak smile.

Once Austin's managed to regain his composure he pays for our dinner and we leave the restaurant,The drive home is mostly silent till he pulls up outside my mouth.

"So Ill pick you up tomorrow for school?" I smiled and nod before leaning over to kiss him. He pulls me onto his lap and starts planting kisses all over my face, I laugh and crinkle my nose as he kisses me again and again.

"Austin! I have to go now. " I whine between giggles.

"Do you have to really?" He groans

"mmhmm," I kiss him once more before opening the door and climbing off his lap.

He pouts, "okay, I love you." I bite my lip resisting the urge to squeal from the happiness I'm feeling right now.

"I Love you too!" I kiss him once more before heading into my house, I turn at the door and wave goodbye as he drives away. I open the door and realize the house is dark, meaning no-one's home, I walk into the kitchen and find a note on the counter. Picking it up she opened it and read it.

'_Hey honey, sorry had to leave for a last minute conference, will be back in a week, there's food money in an envelope on your bedside table, call me if you need me._

_Love dad xo'_

She sighed, this was nothing unusual, he was always away doing something for work, it was his way of distracting himself since my mom left. I sit down on a chair at the table and look around, noticing how lonely it really is here by myself. I suddenly get an idea and I grab my phone and send a text to Austin.

_'Hey, my dads away for work, wanna stay the night?'_

Not even a minute later my phone goes off and Austin's name appears on the screen.

_'Be there in 5'_

I run to my room and decided to get changed into a sexy set of lingerie that i was now glad Trish had bought for me. It was lacey and black with little pink bows. I checked my reflection in the mirror and decided I was I heard a knock at the front door I quickly threw on a dressing gown and held it tight around my body making sure he wouldn't be able to see. I pratically ran to the front door and pulled it open revealing a smiling Austin.

"Hey you, long time no see," He joked. I rolled my eyes and pulled him into my house and closed the door before dragging him to my room. "Someone's eager" He murmured.

Oh you have no idea! I pushed him down on the bed and he landed with an 'ompf' he looked up at me confused for a second until I began to untie my dressing gown, I pulled it open and let it fall to the ground.

Austin's eyes nearly bugged out of his head and his jaw dropped.

**It's 2am here and I'm super tired but I had heaps of ideas! Hopefully it's not aweful! Review and let me know what you think! Love yas xo**


End file.
